Hitmen
by Davie232
Summary: Makoto goes to Hope's Peak Academy not sure what to expect. He finds himself making new friends and ends up dating his crush. He has a crazy stalker as well. But unknown to him Hope's Peak has a secret purpose which will change his, Kyoko, Byakuya and Aoi's lives forever. UPDATE 25/01/19: The full story has been cleaned up and spaced out.
1. Feelings

Makoto arrived at Hope's Peak Academy pulling his suitcase behind him. He looked at his letter and told him to go into the checking room to let the school know he had arrived and so he could get his dorm key.

Once he got there he told the man his name and showed him his acceptance letter, and the man gives him his dorm key, and he was given instruction on how to get to the dorms.

It took him a few minutes to get to the dorm area, and he saw two girls walking up to him one was tanned and while the other one had purple hair and eyes. It was the latter one caught his eye.

' _Wow she is pretty,_ ' Makoto thought.

"Hey there," the tan girl said with a smile. "My name is Aoi Asahina I'm guessing this is your first day here as well?" She asked.

Makoto nodded. "Yes, it is. My name Makoto Naegi nice to meet you."

"Hello my name is Kyoko Kirigiri," the other girl said emotionless.

"Um…hi," Makoto blushed. "Erm I better get to my dorm, it was nice meeting you two," he said and rushed away with his suitcase.

"Hey wait up!" Aoi said. Makoto paused, and he turned around. "Once you put your suitcase in your room. We could go the interdiction meeting together."

"Yeah ok," he smiled. He walked up to his dorm and used his key to get inside with Kyoko and Aoi following him inside.

"About time that my roommate shows up what took you," said a man with blonde hair and wearing glasses.

"I'm sorry my train was late…um my name is Makoto Naegi," he replied.

"Byakuya Togami," he smirked, and he looked at the two girls, and Aoi caught his eye. While Byakuya caught Aoi's eye. "Are these women your girlfriends Naegi?"

Makoto began to laugh. "Nope, I never had a girlfriend in my life. Anyway, their names are Aoi Asahina and Kyoko Kirigiri. I met them a few minutes ago."

"I see," Byakuya replied not taking his eyes off Aoi. Makoto had a look around the place and put his suitcase in the empty bedroom and came back into the small living room.

"That's me wanna head?" Makoto asked.

"The introduction meeting?" Byakuya replied.

"Yes!" Makoto replied.

"I suppose I better tag along then," Byakuya sighed, and they all left to go into the gym hall.

When the four arrived Makoto noticed a pink/blonde hair girl and she noticed him, and she walked over to him.

"Hiya the names Junko Enoshima nice to meet ya!" She smiled.

"Hi, my name is Makoto Naegi nice to meet you," he smiled back.

"Wow you're a cutie, are you single?" She asked.

"Um…yes I…am. But I'm not interested right now sorry," he replied nervously.

"Nah it's cool I mean it's just our first day here. I'm sure we will be a couple soon," she winked. "So, is it cool if I called you Mako?"

"Naegi please," Makoto said.

"Aww ok," Junko said sadly and walked away.

"Naegi are you a chick magnet or something," Byakuya asked.

"What no, of course, I'm not," Makoto replied scratching his cheek.

"Naegi I think it's best if you stayed away from that girl," Aoi said concerned. "I think she had a few screws missing."

"Noted!" Makoto said.

"Come on lets grab a seat," Kyoko said.

As the four got to their seats, an old man walked up the podium and started to talk.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Hope's Peak Academy. My name is Kazuo Tengen, and I'm your Headmaster. I won't bore you so all I want to say that enjoy your time here and stay out of trouble."

He left the stage much to the annoyance of Byakuya. "We came out of our dorms for a 30 second speech what a waste of time."

"Will you stop moaning!" Aoi sighed.

"How dare you tell me what to do!" Byakuya said annoyed.

"Enough the both of you please," Kyoko said firmly. "I'm heading back to my dorm room, it was nice meeting you Naegi," she smiled. She got up from her chair and left the room.

Makoto sat there stunned Kyoko smiled at him.

"Hey Earth to Naegi," Aoi said snapping her fingers.

Makoto shook his head. "Um…sorry what is it?"

"I wanted to know if you want to go out for lunch?"

"Sure," he smiled.

"What about you Togami?" She asked.

"Sure whatever," Byakuya said.

"Cool," Aoi smiled

"Asahina is Kirigiri, your roommate?" Makoto asked.

"Yip she is," Aoi replied. "She not much of a talker as you've gathered but hopefully she will warm up to us. Anyway, let's head."

Two months later

Two months had passed since Makoto, and the others started at Hope's Peak. Makoto and Byakuya became close friends, and they were on first name bases.

Kyoko did warm up to the group over the two months, and she became friends with everyone. Byakuya and Aoi always argued with each other on the tiniest of things which Makoto and Kyoko found they're arguing amusing.

Byakuya came from a wealthy family. So his parents rented him an apartment near the school so he could avoid sleeping in the dorms. Which he did, but sometimes he would sleep in the dorms.

Makoto meanwhile was kept getting asked out by Junko, and he turned her down every time. He kept telling her that he wasn't interested. The only person he had an eye on was Kyoko, and he grew a crush on the purple hair girl, and he started to avoid her.

Kyoko grew secretly upset that Makoto started to avoid her and she didn't know why. She grew to like Makoto, and he always put her smile on her face and with him avoiding her it was killing her inside.

So she asked Byakuya what was wrong with Makoto. Byakuya told her that Makoto had a crush on her which stunned her. Because she was the cold type and often turned people off.

Kyoko then asked Byakuya if he could trap Makoto in a room with her. Byakuya smiled said that he a plan. Later that week Byakuya invited Makoto over to his apartment to play video games.

When he got to the apartment, Byakuya let him in. Byakuya said that he had something to show him first. Makoto nodded, and he followed his friend into a small room. Makoto got the fright of his life when he saw Kyoko before he got a chance to move backwards, Byakuya slipped behind his friend and pushed Makoto further into the room.

The door slammed behind Makoto, and he tried to open it, but the handle wouldn't move.

"Byakuya let me out right now!" Makoto begged.

"That isn't going to happen Naegi," Kyoko said softly.

"You two me set up," Makoto said still looking at the door.

"We did," Kyoko replied. "I want to know the truth Naegi, turn around and look me and tell me why you have been avoiding me."

Makoto didn't respond as he continues to look at the door. Then he took a few steps back, and shoulder tackled the door. It didn't work as the door stood firm and he went bouncing from the door on to the ground.

Kyoko let out a small sigh. "Naegi, Togami won't let us out until I text him."

Makoto let out a sigh himself, and he picked himself up and looked back at the door.

"Text him then."

"Once we talk I will." She said firmly. "Now I asked you a question, and I would like an answer to please Naegi."

"Your paranoid Kiri," he said.

"I'm paranoid," Kyoko said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there is nothing wrong with us, I mean we are talking to each other right, now aren't we?" Makoto replied still looking at the door.

Kyoko knew she wasn't getting anywhere with Makoto as he was lying not only to her but to himself as well. But she had thought of a plan beforehand and her almost certain it would work.

"I guess we are," Kyoko said softly. "I'm sorry for dragging you in here Naegi."

"It's cool don't sweat it, Kiri. Text Byakuya please so I can get out of here."

"Before I text him, there was something I wanted to know about Togami," she smirked.

"What's that?" Makoto said.

"Is Togami single?" Kyoko asked.

Time froze for Makoto. ' _Why on Earth would she ask me that?'_ he thought. "Yeah, he is," Makoto said slowly. "I'm guessing Hina was asking?"

"Nope I was because I was interested in dating him," Kyoko said.

Makoto punched the door in anger. "I knew it!" he said. "I was right to stay away from you!"

Kyoko didn't take any enjoyment of this as she watched him.

"I knew my crush on you would come back to bite me," he said as he turned around and slid his back down the door. "I always knew that you would be interested in Byakuya and that's why I kept staying away from you. Because it would pain me seeing you two together."

Kyoko leaned against the wall, and she folded her arms. "So, you have a crush on me Naegi?" She said playfully.

"Yeah, I do," he said defeated. "Kiri, I'm sorry for lying to you."

"So, you should be!" she said firmly. "You know how much I hate liars." Makoto didn't like Kyoko when she was like this. He was going to have a rough time he was sure of it.

"So were you ever planning to tell me about your crush," she asked.

"Of course not," he mumbled.

"Why not Naegi?" She said glaring at him. Makoto looked at Kyoko only for the second time since he was stuck in the room.

"Because I would get rejected hard and things wouldn't be the same between us," he said firmly.

"What makes you think I would reject you?" Kyoko replied.

"Because your smart, loyal and I find you and your hands beautiful," Makoto said defeated. He knew if just told her the truth then he would get out of this room quicker and go home to sulk.

Kyoko started to blush. No one has ever called her beautiful before.

"While I'm…" Makoto paused and looked down at the ground. "I'm just plain and boring."

"I disagree Naegi," Kyoko replied softly. "Me, Hina and Togami don't think you're plain and boring. We all think you're a very good friend to have. You always put a smile on our faces with when we are all down."

Makoto listened to Kyoko words, and it made it feel better about himself.

"I will admit, however!" Kyoko said firmly. "You haven't been a very good friend to me in the last few weeks. I have been secretly upset about how you have acted around me."

Makoto winced over Kyoko words, he looked up at her, and he could see the pain on her face.

"Kiri, I'm sorry," he said, that's all he could say.

"I don't know if I can accept your apology Naegi, you did lie to me."

Makoto punched the ground in anger. ' _Well done Makoto! You stupid fool! you have made Kyoko upset and now your friendship her is over.'_ He thought to himself.

Kyoko watched him punching the ground and knew very well that he was beating himself up. She couldn't wait to see his smile again once she carries out the next part of her plan.

"There is a new coffee shop opening up next week, and I was wondering if you would like to come along with me, just the two of us," Kyoko said softly. She watched Makoto head spring up and began looking at her.

"Kiri, would it not be better if you asked Hina or Byakuya?" He asked. Kyoko stared at the young man, and she didn't expect him to say that. "I'm happy that your asking me don't get me wrong. But since Hina is your closest friend or maybe you and Byakuya could hit it off at the coffee shop."

Makoto felt pain in his heart as he said that last bit. While Kyoko couldn't believe that Makoto was still trying to push her away.

"Naegi, I asking you because I thought you would want to try and fix things between us?"

Makoto eyes opened wide. She had given him this chance, and he didn't realise it. He began to cover his face with his hands in regret.

"The offer is still open by the way," Kyoko said.

Makoto pulled his hands away, and he looked at her. "Wait it is?"

"Yes, would you like to join me next week?" She smiled. Makoto got to his feet and ran over and hugged Kyoko.

"Yes, thank you, Kiri," he said happily. Kyoko didn't like physical contact. But because it was Makoto, she didn't mind.

"Good, it's a date," she replied.

Makoto pulled back and said. "A date?"

Kyoko nodded. "Well, most people go to coffee shops on their first date don't they?"

Kyoko was watching him process the information and looked like it finally hit him.

"Wait a second Kiri, did you just ask me out on an official date?"

Kyoko titled her head. "Yes, I did."

Makoto was stunned, the girl that he had a crush on asked him out and he said yes.

"But that doesn't make any sense," he said rubbing the temple. "I thought you wanted Byakuya?"

Kyoko began to smile. "I lied, as you did to me. I knew you had a crush on me Togami told me. I knew that if you lied to me about your crush, then I would lie about Togami hoping that would crack open your feelings for me."

"So you don't have a crush or wanting to date him what so ever?" Makoto asked.

Kyoko shook her head. "No, I have a crush on you silly," she giggled.

"Wait you do?" Makoto said as he pointed a finger at himself.

"Why do you think I asked you out silly" she giggled again.

"Oh, it everything makes sense now," Makoto said quietly.

He leans over and kisses Kyoko on the cheek. "Thank you, Kiri, for giving me this chance."

Kyoko didn't reply instead she leaned towards Makoto and kissed in on the lips. Makoto was alarmed that such a beautiful girl was kissing him. As seconds passed he closed his eyes and he began to kiss her back.

The pair broke the kiss up, as they heard Byakuya knocking on the door. "Kirigiri are you and Makoto done in there" he shouted.

"Not cool Byakuya!" Makoto shouted. "Give us two more minutes will you."

Kyoko began to giggle as she knew Makoto could have worded at that better.

"Two more minutes?" Byakuya said. "I hope you two are not having sex in my apartment." Makoto froze realising that his words came out wrong.

"Oh, Makoto harder!" Kyoko said playfully. "Oh, right there Makoto! You're so big!"

Makoto looked at Kyoko with horror as she giggled.

"I leave you two alone for 10 minutes and your first name basis and now having sex, this is unforgivable!" Byakuya shouted as the pair heard him unlocking the door.

He opens the door to see Makoto shell-shocked and Kyoko smiling.

"The problem has been fixed Togami you have my thanks," she said. Then she walked out of the room. Byakuya looked at his friend clearly unimpressed by the whole event.

"So how did it go Makoto?" He asked.

Makoto began to smile. "Everything is back to normal, I've got myself a date with the most beautiful girl in Hope's Peak."

Byakuya was happy for his friend, and he turned around to leave.

"Most beautiful girl in Hope's Peak? I think I have to disagree with you there," Byakuya said as he left the room.

A week later

Makoto was outside the girl's dorm room. He knocked on the door and waited, a few seconds later Aoi opened the door.

"Naegi," she said smiling. "Come in please Kirigiri will be a few seconds."

Makoto walked in and headed for the small living room where he sat on the sofa.

"Would you like a drink?" Aoi asked him.

"No thank you Hina," he replied playing with his thumbs.

Kyoko walked into the living and Makoto was stunned by how beautiful she was. She was wearing a long purple summer dress.

"Hina could you pick Naegi jaw up from the ground please," she giggled.

Makoto shook his head. "Sorry Kiri, but you look amazing."

"You don't look bad yourself. Tight jeans and a nice blue t-shirt," Kyoko replied.

"Tight jeans on any good looking guys are a bonus," Aoi said blushing. "It means us girl can look at the guy bum."

Makoto looked at his jeans, while Kyoko burst out laughing.

"I honestly thought it was us guys that check out the girls," Makoto said.

"Nope girls do it too," Aoi said. "I've been checking out….." Aoi froze and quickly left the room.

"She was so close to spilling the beans as well," Makoto said disappointedly. "I wonder who the lucky guy is?" He got up from the sofa, and the pair left for their date.

An hour later

The pair made it to the coffee shop, after spending some time to do some personal shopping. Makoto managed to grab the pair a seat, while Kyoko went to see what the coffee shop had to offer.

As Makoto was waiting for Kyoko to come back. He still couldn't be that he was out on a date with his crush. He began to smile. However, it didn't last long as he heard someone shouting his name.

He turned his head around and saw Junko Enoshima waving at him.

' _Oh great, what is she doing here. She is the last person I wanted to see'_ he thought to himself. He waved back weakly.

Junko got off her seat and went over to him. She had the biggest crush on him, and everyone knew it. She wouldn't leave him alone.

"Hey Naegi," she smiled. "I never took you for a coffee man. Is this seat taken?"

"Yes, it is Enoshima," Makoto replied.

She began to pout, "You're with Togami aren't you?"

Makoto shook his head and began to smile. "Nope, I'm on a date." He hoped that would scare her off.

Junko felt sad and angry as she couldn't believe that her Mako has been taken by someone else.

"So who is it then?" She said coldly. Before he got a chance to reply, Kyoko came back holding two cups of coffee.

The two girl locked eyes with each. Junko was giving Kyoko a cold glare, while Kyoko was smiling back in return.

"Hello Enoshima," she said as she sat down. Junko ignored her, and she turned back to Makoto.

"You're going out with HER!" she roared as she slammed her fist on the table.

People around the coffee shop started to look at them.

"Enoshima, please calm down," Makoto pleaded.

Junko closed her eyes; she was upsetting her beloved Mako. "Why Naegi? Why did you choose her over me? "Are my boobs too big or are my hips too wide?"

"There is nothing wrong with you Enoshima. Me and Kirigiri both like each other, so we are giving this shot," Makoto replied.

There was an awkward pause, Junko was close to crying while Kyoko took delight in this.

"Fine if you like her Naegi so be it," Junko said coldly. "But remember this, you will be mine someday, Mako." Junko stormed out of the coffee shop.

"Mako?" Kyoko said surprised.

"Yeah it was a name she made up for me, I hate it," Makoto said quietly.

"I see," Kyoko replied. "Well, there is one thing I can ensure that will never happen."

Makoto looked at Kyoko confused. "What's that?"

Kyoko began to smile. "You will never be hers. Your mine forever."

Makoto began to chuckle. "You know what that doesn't sound that bad." The pair began to laugh.

At the park

Aoi was sitting on the grass in the park as she was reading one of her books about computers and programming. She was a whiz kid when it came to technology. She was the top student in her class. While her friends Kyoko and Makoto were best than the rest in athletics and martial arts.

Byakuya, on the other hand, excels at team management classes, and he often found himself in trouble playing illegal games of poker. Which he always won because he had such a good poker face. However he would often get into fights as well with these poker games, he became a good fighter as a result

As she was reading, she checked her phone to see the time, and she began to smile.

"Any moment now," she said.

This around about the time where Byakuya would go to the park and do some jogging. She always enjoys seeing him run about.

"Hello there sexy," said a male voice. Aoi raised her head from her book to see a guy stand 6ft tall and made of muscle. "What is a good looking gal like you sitting here by yourself?"

"I was just enjoying the sun, while I was reading," she replied.

"Well I think you should drop the book, I will show you a good time," the guy said.

"I'm not interested sorry, please me alone I don't want any trouble" Aoi replied concerned.

"Sorry babe, but I ain't taking no for an answer," he replied as he walked closer to her.

"Asahina," said another male voice. Both Aoi and the guy turned there heads to their right and saw Byakuya walking towards them.

"Is this guy giving you problems?" Byakuya asked trying not to show any concern.

Aoi nodded, "Yeah he won't leave me alone." Byakuya looked at the tall man and began to smirk.

"Hey what are you smirking you, I will crush you," said the guy.

"You crush me? Ha, don't make me laugh. Leave the girl alone, or I will be crushing you," Byakuya said still smirking.

The tall man glared at Byakuya, "I've claimed this girl as mine, so I will give you one chance to leave, or I will hurt you."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, "So you claimed her, have you? Well, I'm sorry, but that isn't going to happen."

Byakuya rushed towards the tall man and punched him in the face causing the later to crash onto the grass.

"If you get back up again, I will knock back down," Byakuya said darkly.

"Togami thank you," Aoi said blushing.

' _She is so cute when she blushes.'_ Byakuya thought to himself. "It's no problem," he mumbled.

Aoi stood up and looked at him. "Togami, could you escort me back to my dorm?"

"Let's go," Byakuya said, and he walked away with Aoi following close behind.

"So are you still taking part in those silly poker games? Aoi asked.

"Yes I am," he replied.

"But why?" She said with disgust. "One of these days the Headmaster is going to throw you out!"

"I don't care!" He said coldly. "Neither should you!"

Aoi sped up and went in front of him causing him to stop. "I'm going to care if you like it or not. I'm worried sick whenever you go and play poker. Because you might end up hurt or worse."

Byakuya folded his arms, and he was annoyed. "I can look after myself Asahina. I don't need you, Makoto or Kirigiri to worry about me."

In a moment of anger, Aoi slapped him on the right cheek. "Fine do whatever you want!" She said in coldly. "But if you ever get yourself hurt badly then don't bother coming to me!"

She stormed off leaving Byakuya stunned as he rubbed his slapped cheek. "That blasted girl" he muttered. He sighed as began to start his daily jog.

A few hours later

Kyoko arrived back to her dorm room with Makoto. They went inside and noticed Aoi wasn't in.

"I thought Hina would be in," Kyoko said.

"Maybe she is checking out that guy?" Makoto wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe we can do double dates."

"Something tells me that I won't be doing that," she replied.

The pair heard a door opening, and Aoi walked into the living room. "Hey guys," she said smiling. "How was your first date?"

Makoto let go of Kyoko, and he said. "It was amazing…well for the most part anyway."

Aoi tilted her head. "Huh! Did something bad happen?"

Kyoko let out a sigh. "We had a run in with Enoshima."

"Naegi I think you need to talk to someone I think she is stalking you," Aoi said concerned.

"I don't she was this time," Kyoko said. "I think Enoshima was just there trying out the new coffee shop, just like me and Naegi were."

"But still please be careful around her Naegi," Aoi pleaded. "I think she is a weirdo."

Makoto began to smile, "Don't worry I will."

Aoi smiled back. "Hey, guys is it ok if I asked both of you a question?"

"Of course you can Hina," Kyoko said softly.

"Do you guys hate me when I show my concern with you two?"

"Concern as in worried?" Koyko said.

"Yeah," Aoi mumbled.

Kyoko let out a sigh. "You bumped into Togami today didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," Aoi replied.

"What happened?" Makoto asked.

"I was sitting in the park reading a book then some guy came up to me trying to chat me up and make me go out with him," Aoi sighed. "Then Togami showed up and floored the guy."

Kyoko tilted her head in surprise. "I never took Togami for a fighter."

Makoto knew the reason why Byakuya knew how to through a good punch.

"I asked him to escort me back to the dorms, and he agreed," Aoi said. "While we were walking I asked if he was still up to his old tricks."

"Old tricks?" Kyoko said.

"He plays poker with the other students when the school closes for the night," Makoto said shaking his head.

"Wait you knew?" Aoi said in shock.

"Of course I do" he replied. "When he plays poker he doesn't go back to his apartment, he instead goes to our dorm and sleeps there for the night. He always ends up with a few cuts on his face but nothing major."

Aoi fists tighten, "He is a stupid fool!" she said in anger. "I told him that the Headmaster is going to throw him out. But he replies with I don't care, neither should you. So I slapped him and stormed off."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you cared that much about him."

"He is a friend!" Aoi snapped back.

"Fair enough." Kyoko sighed.

"Kirigiri I'm sorry for snapping at you," Aoi said sadly. "I don't want to see Togami get hurt. But he won't take my feelings into consideration."

"That's Byakuya for you," Makoto sighed.

"Hina," Kyoko said softly. "You don't need to apologise for snapping at me. I'm pretty sure I've snapped at you a few times when this boy over here kept avoiding me," she pointed at Makoto.

Aoi started to giggle, "Yeah you did, but that only proved that you liked him."

Kyoko started to blush.

"Yeah I like her too," Makoto said smiling. Kyoko face went past the blushing stage as her face turned bright red.

"She looks so cute," Aoi giggled.

"Yip she sure does," Makoto chuckled. Kyoko covered her face with her hands which caused Aoi and Makoto to burst out laughing. The pair stopped laughing when they heard a knock on the door.

Aoi went to the door, and she opened it to find Byakuya on the other side.

"Good your in we need to talk," he said.

Aoi gave Byakuya a glare, "Not even a hello Togami, get lost and don't bother talking to me again!" She said, and she shut the door on him.

She walked into the living room and saw the couple looking at her.

"Let me guess" Kyoko sighed. "It was Togami?"

Aoi nodded, and she sat on the sofa. There was a knock on the door again, this time Makoto went to answer it.

"Makoto?" Byakuya said surprised.

"Yeah, it's me," Makoto replied with a smile. "Come on let's go for a walk, just let me go tell Kirigiri first." He walked away and then came back a few seconds and the pair left the dorms and went to the park and found a bench to sit on.

"You know Byakuya," Makoto said. "Hina is angry at you."

"That woman shouldn't be," Byakuya sighed. "It's my life, and I can do as I please."

"Even though it will cost you friendships?" Makoto replied.

"Yes," Byakuya replied folding his arms. "Me and her won't stay friends once our time at this school is up. Once we all leave, I will be your friend and Asahina will be Kirigiri friend, that is the simple truth."

"If Hina heard you say that, she would be even more mad at you than she already is," Makoto said.

Byakuya began to chuckle, "She cares too much."

"That who Hina is!" Makoto replied firmly. "You do realise, that if you don't stop going to these poker games, Hina will show up to one of them."

Byakuya tensed up for a few seconds which Makoto saw.

"That is unlikely to happen," Byakuya said calmly. "She doesn't know where the games are being held."

"True, however, that doesn't stop her asking around," Makoto replied.

"If she knows what's good for her, she won't," Byakuya said. Makoto didn't reply as he could only sigh.

"Makoto, I'm grateful, you keep your nose out of my business and don't ask questions."

"It doesn't stop me worrying about you though," Makoto said. "I could only imagine, what Kirigiri would think if I went to those poker games myself."

Byakuya started to chuckle.

"What?" Makoto said.

"If Kirigiri found out you went those poker games and ended up in a fight like I normally do. Then you would get a real good telling off."

Makoko began to laugh nervously. "I think it would be more than a telling off."

Makoto began to look at his fingers, "Let's just say for talking sake, you saw Hina at one of the poker games what would you do?"

Byakuya began to think, and he stood up. "I would tell her to get lost."

"Fair enough," Makoto replied.

"What would you do, if she got caught in a fight if one broke out?" "I would protect her," Byakuya replied softly. Makoto stood up, and he began to smile, which caught Byakuya attention.

"I will have a word with her and see if I can get her to cool down so you two can talk," Makoto said.

"Thank you Makoto," Byakuya replied.

"It's no problem, so you playing poker tonight or are you heading home?"

"Poker tonight, so it will be a night in the dorms for me," Byakuya replied.

"Fair enough, just keep safe ok?" Makoto said.

"I'm always safe," Byakuya replied somewhat annoyed. Makoto let out a sigh, and he walked away from Byakuya leaving the latter even more annoyed.

As Makoto was walking back to the dorms, he saw Junko, and when the latter saw him her eyes lit open, and she ran towards him.

' _I wish she would leave me alone!_ ' He thought.

"Hey Mako," she smiled. "I want to apologise for my behaviour today it made me, and you look bad."

"Don't forget about Kirigiri?" He said firmly.

"Nah just me and you Mako. That bitch is only using you to get closer to rich boy trust me. I'm the only girl you need," she said with a wink.

Makoto eyes narrowed, and he didn't look impressed.

"Did I say something wrong, Mako?" Junko said genuinely upset.

"Kirigiri is not a bitch!" Makoto replied in anger. "I like her, and she likes me, and she is not using me to get close to Byakuya. Your nothing but a jealous little girl that's all you are and stop calling me Mako."

Junko was upset that she was ear bashing from her Mako. "But Mako, I love you…while that bitch only likes you." Makoto let out a very annoyed sigh, and he grabbed both of Junko's shoulders.

"Listen to me Enoshima, I…don't….like….you!" He said very clearly and slowly. "Now leave me alone, and I no longer wish to talk to you ever again." He let go of Junko's shoulders and walked away.

"Mako…doesn't like…me?" Junko mumbled. "No that's impossible…I have…the boobs...and the hips…and the perfect ass…" She looked at her Mako walking away, and she glared at him for a few seconds and ran after him.

She got in front of Makoto and pushed him to the ground. "You will be mine MAKO!" she roared. She sat on his pelvis, and she pinned his hands to the ground with her hands, and she kissed him.

Makoto's eyes widen in horror, and he tried to fight back. But he couldn't Junko had him pinned down good.

"Oh my god, that kiss felt amazing," Junko giggled. "I will make you love me Mako that I can promise."

As Junko was ready to kiss Makoto again, she felt two firm hands on her shoulders.

"Kirigiri!" Makoto gasped.

Kyoko with all her might threw Junko off Makoto. "If you don't leave Naegi alone right now. I'm going straight to the Headmaster to report you for sexual assault," Kyoko said darkly.

"Fuck you, bitch! He is mine!" Junko said in anger, and she got up and tried to punch Kyoko. But she missed thanks to Kyoko dodging. Kyoko then pulled her arm back and clocked Junko in the face with her fist causing the latter to crash to the ground.

"Take that as a warning Enoshima I had no plans to hurt you. But forced my hand!" Kyoko said firmly.

She helped Makoto get to his feet. "Are you ok Naegi?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah I guess so," he said upset.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko asked him.

"I cheated on you…" Kyoko quickly puts a finger to his lips to stop him talking.

"You didn't cheat on me," Kyoko said. "You were forced into that kiss nothing more. Come on let's get out of here."

As the pair walked away, Junko slowly got up, and she looked the couple. "HE WILL BE MINE KIRIGIRI I PROMISE YOU!" She roared in anger. The couple didn't pay any attention to her as they continued to walk. Kyoko began to hold Makoto's hand to rub salt into the wounds.

The couple reached Kyoko's dorm, and they headed inside. "Naegi, go and take a seat and I will get you a drink," Kyoko said softly. Makoto nodded and to the living room and sat on the sofa.

Aoi poked her head into the room to see who came in and saw Makoto.

"Hey, Naegi did you talk-…" She stopped talking as soon as she realised something was wrong. Makoto did not move one inch when his name was called.

She walked into the room and sat beside him. "Hey Naegi are you ok?"

"I-I cheated on Kirigiri," he whimpered.

"No you didn't!" Kyoko said firmly as she walked into the room with a glass of water.

"Stop beating yourself up Naegi, this isn't you!" Said his girlfriend.

"What happened?" Aoi asked concerned. Makoto started to explain what happened and it left Aoi in horror.

"Naegi you need to tell the Headmaster!" Aoi said.

"No thanks I don't want any more trouble," Makoto replied.

Kyoko put her hand on Makoto face to check for any damage left by Junko, and thankfully there was none, and she hugged him.

"Naegi, let it go, please. I don't hate you…Makoto I love you and unlike Enoshima. I will never hurt you."

"Kyoko," he whispered. "I love you too."

Aoi watched on and felt jealous of the couple. She wanted someone to hug her like that. She clenched her fists in anger, and she got up and stormed out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Makoto asked confused.

"I couldn't tell you," Kyoko replied. "You feeling better?"

"Yes I do, thank you Kirigiri." he smiled.

A few hours later

It was 8 pm. Aoi had put on her jean shorts and a hoodie. She was determined to find out where this poker game was being held, and she was going to show up Byakuya in a bid to make him stop going.

As she left her bedroom she was stopped by Kyoko.

"May I ask where you are going at this time of night?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm going out for a jog I need to clear my head," Aoi lied. Kyoko looked at her friend for a few seconds.

"Alright just keep say will you?" Kyoko said.

"Don't worry I will," Aoi smiled and she left the dorm room. Kyoko let out a sigh, and she walked into the kitchen and picked up her phone and began to phone someone.

Aoi who had now her hood up walked around the school grounds and saw two guys walking to the water foundation, and she followed them. Much to her shock, they began to walk down and disappear.

She ran forward and a hole in the ground. "A secret underground area," Aoi said shocked. "No wonder Byakuya hasn't been caught yet." She walked down the stairs and walked through a well-lit hallway. She walked into the first room she came across.

She saw men and women playing poker and having a few drinks as well. ' _How long has this go on for and does the Headmaster know about this place?_ ' Aoi thought.

She scanned the room to look for Byakuya, and she saw him sitting at a table in the middle of the room. She walked closer to get a better look, and she was making sure that he didn't spot her.

As she watched him play poker with three other guys, she could see the smug look on his face, and he pushed all his money on to the centre of the table. Two guys put their money on top of Byakuya's money while the other guy put his cards down and left the table in defeat.

Byakuya smirked, and he placed his cards on the table causing the other two guys to moan in defeat. Byakuya collected his winnings and looked delighted. As the two guys left, another guy appeared, and he was 6ft foot looked in his early 20's and had silver hair and blue eyes, and he had two people with him.

' _Crap this doesn't look good!_ ' Aoi thought. The guy sat down and placed what must have been 300,000 yen down on the table.

"One game, winner takes all," said the guy.

"Deal," Byakuya said.

Everyone else who was playing their respective game stopped and focused on Byakuya and the guy.

"I heard that you're very good at poker," said the guy. "But can you beat me?"

"Please, you don't look much of a challenge," Byakuya smirked. The man sat down while his two lackeys stood behind him.

"I advice you to watch your tongue or who knows what might happen to you" the man smiled.

Byakuya looked unfazed and as he kept smirking. "Me winning that's what going to happen. I will wipe the floor with you, and your two babysitters can take you home crying."

' _Byakuya will you please shut up!_ ' Aoi thought as she grew concerned for her friend. The man didn't reply as he signals for a natural to come up to the table. A woman who looked the same age as Aoi walked up.

"Here shuffle these cards and draw cards for us."

The woman collects all the cards and begin to shuffle the cards and hands Byakuya and the guy five cards each. Byakuya put all his money in the centre of the table.

"I do believe that is 600,000 yen for grabs," Byakuya said as he looked at his cards. Everyone eyes were on this game, and Aoi couldn't believe how smooth and cool Byakuya was.

"I want to swap one card," Byakuya said. He gives one of his cards back to the woman, and she gives him a new card. Byakuya smiled and took his watch off and placed on top of the money.

"Your being overconfident aren't you?" The man said annoyed.

"I fancy my chances," Byakuya smirked.

"I will swap one of my cards," said the man and he swapped his card with a new one card and he chuckled. He went into his pocket and pulled out car keys and put them in the centre of the table.

"Look whos being overconfident now," Byakuya said as he went into his pocket and pulled out his apartment key and put them on the table.

"Togami what on Earth are you doing?" Aoi said in anger as she took off her hood.

Everyone looked at Aoi, while Byakuya and the man turned their head towards the tan girl.

"Asahina what are you doing here?" He huffed. Aoi walked up to the table and took his apartment key off the table.

"Asahina put that key back on the table right now!" Byakuya demanded.

"No, I will not. Are you stupid Togami this is your apartment key!" Aoi said in anger.

"Who's the woman?" The man asked.

While this was going on Makoto and Kyoko walked into the room and saw Aoi standing in the centre, the couple moved forward and saw Byakuya sitting at the table with a random person.

"I'm his girlfriend!" Aoi said annoyed. Byakuya eyes widen in shock, while Kyoko and Makoto could only look on in disbelief. "I will take the place of Togami apartment key."

"Deal," said the guy.

Kyoko tried to move forward to get her hands on Aoi, but she felt Makoto's hand on her arm stopping her.

"Don't you stepping in won't make things better," Makoto said.

"I know that," Kyoko said."But what Hina is doing is stupid!"

"Yes I know, but need to leave things to Byakuya ok?"

Kyoko nodded, and the pair looked forward.

"No deal!" Byakuya said.

"Tough shit!" Said the man. "Your girlfriend made herself part of the wager, and I intend to win. She doesn't look half bad," he smirked. "I think I will make her my maid."

Byakuya did his best to keep his cool he was not going to let some random guy have Aoi.

"Fine then let's continue!"

The man smiled, and Aoi put Byakuya house key in her jean pocket.

"If you want your apartment key back you better win this," Aoi said to Byakuya.

"I might fold on purpose so you can suffer your fate you stupid woman!" Byakuya snapped.

"This wouldn't happen if you just listened to me and stopped going to these stupid poker games!" Aoi snapped back.

The man looked on genuinely shocked at the pair. "How are you two even a couple?" He asked.

"We are not," Byakuya replied.

"Wait your not?" The man replied shocked. "Yes, she lied for some reason."

"Hm! I will make her my girlfriend then," the man smirked.

Byakuya sent the man a glare, and then he looked at the woman. "I want to swap another card." He gave the woman another card back, and she gave him a new card.

When Byakuya saw his new card, his eye twitched as he saw his hand.

"I will stick with my hand," the man smiled. "You ready to lose?"

"Me lose? Please, I never lose!" Byakuya said in a steady voice.

The man began to laugh as he places his cards on the table. "Straight flush my friend you lose. The woman is mine as well as your apartment."

Aoi face turned to horror, ever since she learned that Byakuya went to these pokers games. She went on the internet to learn how poker works, and she knew that the Straight flush was the 2nd best hand to play.

"Well Asahina I hope you enjoy your life as a maid," the man chuckled.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," Byakuya said firmly as he put down his cards. "Royal flush!" He smiled. The room gasped at Byakuya cards, while Aoi blew a sigh of relief.

The man didn't look impressed what so ever. He slowly stood up and walked past Aoi as he went over to Byakuya.

"Congrats," said the man. The woman is still mine." The man punched Byakuya in the face causing the latter to fall out of his chair and with his glasses flying off in the process.

Aoi saw red she wasn't going to let anyone hit Byakuya while she was around. She quickly jumped on to the guy's back and began to attack his face with slaps.

"Get off me woman!" the man demanded, and he shook her off, and she fell to the ground.

The man went to his knees and started to punch Byakuya face. "I heard that you're a pretty good fighter as well," said the man laughing.

Makoto and Kyoko had seen enough, and the pair moved forward through the crowd, and they attacked the two lackeys and took them down with ease.

"Naegi, Kirigiri," Aoi said as she began to cry.

The man heard Aoi says names and he stopped punching Byakuya and turned his head to see his lackeys lying on the ground and the couple standing tall. The man let his guard down, and Byakuya punched the man with all his might.

This cause the man to fall to the ground and Byakuya got up slowly to his knees, and he leaned over the man, and he began to punch him.

"If you go near Asahina, I will rip your limbs apart one by one!" Byakuya said in anger.

Hearing this shocked Aoi, Makoto and Kyoko.

"Togami stop this please!" Aoi begged. Byakuya stopped punching the man, and he looked at Aoi, and he saw that she was crying.

"You have won the game Togami, don't sink to his level," she sobbed.

He let go of the man, and he stood up and wiped the blood from his lip, and he walked over to Aoi and offered her a hand. Aoi slapped away his hand in anger, and she got up herself up.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" She screamed at him with tears running down her face. "BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN DID YOU. THAT'S OUR FRIENDSHIP OVER I CAN'T BELIEVE I GREW FEELINGS FOR YOU!"

Aoi eyes widen in shock as she realised what she just said, and quickly went into her jean pocket and threw the key at Byakuya at him, and it fell to the ground, and she ran out of the room.

Kyoko quickly left the room as well to make sure Aoi wouldn't do anything stupid. Makoto folded his arms and looked at his friend. Byakuya looked in return, and he could only sigh. He leans down to pick his apartment key up, and he turned to the table to pick up the money and his watch and the car key.

Then he went over to the guy and offered him a hand up. The guy grabbed Byakuya hand, and the latter pulled him up.

"You can keep your car key," Byakuya said as he handed the man the key.

"Who are you anyway?" Byakuya asked.

"The name is Kyosuke Munakata, and I use to go to this school, and I heard poker games was going on at night at the school. I went to see if what I heard was true and it was."

"Right everyone back to your games and drinks," Makoto shouted to the crowd. "This game is over." The crowd broke up, and they went back to their business.

"Byakuya let's head," Makoto said. Byakuya nodded, and the two men left the room.

Kyosuke watched them leave. ' _Byakuya Togami, you had a very good poker face. You have passed the test. We will meet again that I can very much promise_.'

Makoto and Byakuya made it out of the underground area, and Makoto phone went off. He took the phone out of his pocket it was text from Kyoko. He read the message as walked, and he put the phone away.

"So you done with playing poker then?" He asked Byakuya.

"Yes, I am. Asahina words…" he said.

Makoto didn't reply as the pair reached their dorm room.

When they got inside, Makoto went to the fridge and pulled out an ice bag. He walked into the living room and handed Byakuya who was sitting on the sofa the ice bag.

"This will help numb the pain," Makoto smiled.

"Thanks, Makoto," Byakuya mumbled.

"I'm going to head and see how Hina is doing," Makoto said, and he left the dorm room.

Byakuya now alone kept mulling over Aoi's words and let out a sigh.

A few days later

Aoi was sitting outside on the grass reading a computer book. She didn't talk to Kyoko and Makoto since that night. While she hadn't see Byakuya for a few days with she was happy about, as she was reading her book, She noticed saw someone had sat down beside her.

She raised her head to see Byakuya sitting beside her.

"I know you hate my guts right now," he said. "But I've got a few things to say, and once I'm done, I will leave you be." Aoi never replied as she just glared at him.

"First off, I want to let you know that I will no longer play poker while I'm here. Yes I know it's too late. But I've stopped," he said and paused for a few seconds and continued. "You admitting your feelings for me is the main reason why I've stopped playing poker. I don't wish to give you more pain Asahina. Finally, since you told me how you feel I….will tell you my…feelings."

Aoi glared changed into a look of interest, which Byakuya saw. "I….like…you a lot Asahina. I think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met…and I'm sorry for making you worry."

Aoi was stunned that Byakuya liked her and made her heart beat faster. "I've said what I wanted to say. I will leave you alone now," he said. He began to get up. But he stopped as soon as he felt Aoi hand on his.

"Please don't go," she said quietly. Byakuya sat back down, and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm still angry with you by the way," she said.

"I figured as much," Byakuya replied.

"Togami, you have no idea how worried I was every time I saw you with a new cut or bruise on your face. It made me sick sometimes that you were getting involved in pointless fights," Aoi said as she began to cry.

"Asahina I'm sorry," Byakuya sighed. He raised his other hand wiped the tears from Aoi eyes.

"You know Togami, you telling me your feelings must have been tough for you," she said.

"Yes it was, I never like being open as you know. But since you told me your feelings, it was only fair that I told mines, and I don't regret it," Byakuya replied softly.

"Honestly?" Aoi replied stunned.

"Yes," Byakuya said. "I…want us to become friends again." Aoi didn't reply. She took her head off his shoulder, and she stared into his eyes.

"Promise me that you will never get yourself involved in another fight ever again and our friendship is back on," she said firmly.

"You have my word Asahina. However I will fight if someone ever lays a finger on you," Byakuya said firmly.

Aoi rolled her eyes. "Deal" she sighed, and she kissed in on the cheek causing Byakuya to blush. "Once our friendship is strong enough, then I would like us to start dating," Aoi smiled.

"I like the sound of that!" Byakuya smirked.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	2. The Truth

It was the second to last week of school and months had passed since Byakuya, and Aoi made up, and they became a couple a few weeks later. They still argued, but deep down they loved each other.

Aoi became the top student in her computing class, and she was asked to stay behind one day. Her teacher asked her to hack a folder that had a password on it. Aoi was surprised by the request. But she did it and in record time.

While Byakuya was asked to stay behind in his team management class and his teacher showed in a map of the school, and he was asked how he would try and infiltrate the school if it was a bank.

Byakuya thought this was odd, but the teacher told him that he was the best student in the class and he would like Byakuya option to improve the school security. Byakuya looked at the map, and he pointed to parts of the map where it would be easy to slip in.

The teacher was impressed, and he told Byakuya. This map was 5 years old, and those areas have been already tightened up.

While Makoto and Kyoko faced against other people in athletics and martial arts and the couple beat everyone they came across. They were to face against each other one on one to determine who was better.

The couple was in the middle of the gym hall both were wearing black shorts and t-shirts, people were coming in, and some of the students took to their seats. Aoi and Byakuya showed up to support their friends. Junko showed up as well she kept annoying Makoto and Kyoko from time to time. She still had her eye on Makoto, and she was determined to make him hers.

Kazuo walked in alongside Kyosuke and a woman.

"Hey Byakuya," Aoi said. "Isn't that the same guy that you faced in that poker game months ago?"

Byakuya looked at Munakata, and his eyes widen in surprise. "Yes, it is Aoi. But what is he doing here sitting beside the Headmaster?" He asked.

"Hm…do you think he is the Headmaster grandson?" Aoi replied.

"That is a possibility," Byakuya replied. "But I wonder why he would be here to see Makoto and Kirigiri fight?"

"Maybe the Headmaster invited him and that woman along?" Aoi chipped in.

Byakuya didn't reply as he kept staring at Kyosuke.

While Junko looked at Kyosuke and the woman. ' _So your Kyosuke Munakata and I'm guessing that's your girlfriend, Chisa Yukizome?_ ' She giggled to herself. ' _Oh, Munakata I know who you truly are, and I know this school is only a front. It's amazing what I can find out if I show off my body._ '

"Hey, Makoto," Kyoko smile.

"What's up Kyoko?" He asked as the pair continued to stand in the middle of the gym hall.

"No holding back ok?" She said.

"But Kyoko…" He replied concerned.

"Makoto, I know you're worried about hurting me, but it's ok," she smiled.

A few of the teacher began to show up, and once everyone was in, Kazuo got off his chair walked over to Makoto and Kyoko.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kazuo said in a clear voice. "Thank you for coming on short notice. Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri have been outstanding and beaten everyone in their path. So, we have decided to make the pair face each other to see who superior. Once I sit in my chair, the contest will begin."

He looked at the pair, "I wish you both luck, and personally, I think it will be a draw." he smiled, as he walked back to his chair.

Makoto and Kyoko stared at each other both smiling.

"Before we start Makoto, is something that I would like to do," she smirked.

"Um, what's that?" He asked confused.

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Causing the girls in the room to go crazy apart from Junko who was raging.

"Enoshima is watching us, so you know," Kyoko giggled.

"Oh, Kyoko you're a bad person," Makoto chuckled. He took a few steps back and got himself ready. As did Kyoko then the pair charged at each other.

Kyoko aimed a punch at Makoto face, but he blocked it and grabbed her arm and threw Kyoko over his shoulder. The crowd started to cheer, while Byakuya kept his eyes on the Headmaster and Kyosuke.

"You ok Kyoko?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" she replied as she got up. She rushed at him again. She was aiming for his face again, however as Makoto was ready to block the punch again, but he was caught out by Kyoko sudden change in action. She grabbed his hands and head-butted him.

She held onto his hands to avoid him falling to the ground.

"Oh geez, Kyoko what is your head made of?" He groaned in pain. She began to giggle, and she kissed him on the forehead.

"Hey Mako," Junko shouted. "Don't let this bitch beat you! I know you can win kick the shit out of her."

Everyone in the crowd looked at Junko. While Makoto walked over to the Headmaster.

"Sir if you wish for this fight to continue then I want Enoshima removed from this room right now," he said firmly.

Kazuo nodded, and he stood up. "Junko Enoshima, I want you to leave this room right now," Kazuo ordered.

Junko was stunned. "B-But sir…."

"But nothing, you called your fellow student a bitch and used a poor choice of words. Which I will not stand for if you don't leave this room within 10 seconds consider yourself expelled."

Junko was raging, and she quickly got up and left leaving the whole room silent. Makoto nodded to Kazuo, and he walked back over to Kyoko and held her hand.

"Makoto thank you," Kyoko smiled, and the couple kissed.

"You ready to go again?" Makoto asked grinning.

Kyoko nodded, and Makoto let go her hand and quickly got behind Kyoko. He dropped to one knee and did a spinning kick to the back of Kyoko's legs, and she fell to the ground, but Makoto caught her before she made contact with the ground.

Byakuya was growing somewhat annoyed by their performance, and when he looked at Kyosuke, he saw the annoyed look on his face.

"Hey Makoto! Kirigiri!" Byakuya shouted. "Stop being soft and give us a real fight!"

Kyosuke looked at Byakuya, and the latter looked back. Byakuya saw Kyosuke smile for a few seconds, and he started to speak to the woman and the Headmaster.

"Byakuya what are you playing at?" Aoi said annoyed.

"Munakata is growing annoyed by their performance I can see it on his face. I want to see what his game is that's all," he replied. Aoi looked at Kyosuke and studied him.

Makoto and Kyoko got back on their feet, and they looked at each other.

"I suppose we better crank this up," Kyoko said.

"Agreed!" Makoto smiled. "How about we make a little wager."

Kyoko raised a little smirk. "Go on I'm listening?"

"If I win this duel, you take me out for dinner. But if you win, I will take you out," Makoto said.

"That's fine, but I would like to change what you would get if you win," Kyoko smirked.

"Um…right what do you have in mind?" Makoto asked.

Kyoko went up to his ear and whispered something which caused him to blush.

"W-Wait are you sure?" He asked.

She moved backwards and giggled. "Yes I am. Now Makoto, shall we?"

He nodded, and the two started to fight for real.

The pair landed punches on each other while sometimes they were able to avoid and block each other's attacks. The crowd were stunned at the performance, while Byakuya saw Kazuo and Kyosuke smiling.

The couple began to throw each other around. They enjoyed themselves, and they smiled the whole time. The fight lasted a good 5 minutes as Kyoko and Makoto drew their last punch and they hit each other on the face causing the couple to fall to the ground.

Aoi jumped from her seat in fear, and she ran towards the couple.

Kazuo stood up and said. "That is the fight over, I'm calling it a draw! Now everyone, please leave, Byakuya Togami and Aoi Asahina, please stay behind."

As the teachers and students left the room still in wow after Makoto and Kyoko performance.

Byakuya got up and walked over to his friends. "Makoto you ok?" He asked.

"Never better," Makoto replied catching his breath.

"What about you Kyoko?" Aoi asked. "Same, me and Makoto are evenly matched. We are an unstoppable team," Kyoko replied catching her breath.

"But look at the state of you two," Aoi said sadly.

"Aoi we are fine," Makoto said as sat up. "Could you grab us those two towels sitting on that chair over there please Aoi?"

Aoi got up and grabbed the towels from the chair, and she handed them to Makoto and Kyoko who was now sitting up.

The couple began to clean their sweat and the tiny amounts of blood up from their face.

"Congrats to you both, that was one hell of a show," Kazuo said as he, Kyosuke and Chisa walked up to the group.

"Now all of you are wondering what's going on. If you all would like to come to my office and I will explain everything," Kazuo said.

Makoto and Kyoko stood up, and everyone left the gym all and followed the old man back to his office. Makoto, Kyoko Byakuya and Aoi sat around the coffee table that Kazuo had in his office.

Kazuo pulled his chair from his desk and moved it to the table and sat down, while Kyosuke and Chisa remained standing.

"First off let me introduce Kyosuke Munakata and Chisa Yukizome," the Headmaster said.

"Hello nice to meet you all," Chisa smiled warmly.

"Still playing poker Togami?" Kyosuke smirked.

"No, I'm not I've stopped playing," Byakuya said glaring at Kyosuke.

"Wait a second?" Aoi said. "Headmaster, did you know that those poker games were going on?" She asked shocking her boyfriend and her two friends.

Kazuo chuckled, "of course I did. Who did you think set up the advents?"

"You did?" Kyoko said unfazed.

"You would be correct Miss Kirigiri," he smiled. "Now since the bombshells are dropping I might as well get to the big one."

"But wait," Aoi said. "You knew that people were getting into fights as well?"

Kazuo nodded. "It was done accordingly, listen to what I've got to say and everything will make sense" he replied.

Kazuo paused and picked his words. "Hope's Peak Academy has a secret purpose, and that purpose is to see who is skilled enough to become Hitmen."

"Hitmen?" Makoto said stunned.

"Yes, Mr Naegi, Munakata is the head of a secret organisation. That does contract killings before you are horrified by this information. The organisation only take on contracts that will benefit the world."

"So, you want us to be killers," Aoi said as she felt sick.

"Not us," Kyoko said calmly. "Just me and Makoto."

"I see you have clicked on Kirigiri," Munakata said emotionless.

Byakuya clicked on as well, and his eyes widened. "Of course, it makes sense now," he said annoyed. "You had Makoto and Kirigiri fight each other to see who would come out on top and have the winner to be the Hitman, while I would do the planning and Aoi would hack into security feeds and provide tactical support."

"Well done, you're smarter than I give you credit for," Kyosuke said. "But your role wouldn't be just planning. There was a reason why the poker games were set up. It was to see how good people were to hold their nerve and who had the perfect poker face and you didn't disappoint. I would like to apologise for my behaviour and my choice of words during our game. I wanted to get you angry to see if you kept your cool and you did. You would be very useful in intel gathering, and you know how to throw a good punch as well that is a benefit."

Byakuya didn't reply as he let the information sink in.

"Asahina, your role would be hacking and providing support as Togami has just said," Munakata said. "You will be working with high tech equipment."

"High tech?" Aoi replied.

"Yes, our gear is very advanced, and I'm sure you will be able to handle it," Munakata replied, and he looked at Makoto and Kyoko.

"As for you two. We only need the one hitman we always have three people in one group. However, your fitness, agility and you're fighting skills are incredible, and this is why I am going to allow just this once to have a group of four. Asahina, Togami you two are the best in your class, while Naegi and Kirigiri have beaten everyone they have come across until today. I do not doubt in my mind that you four will make the perfect team."

"We would need to agree to such a thing first!" Byakuya replied firmly.

"Yes of course," Munakata replied. "Please note, that this meeting should take place at the end of your second year and not first. But all of four of you have impressed me so much, that I'm willing to bend the rules and get you all in a year early."

"What would happen if we said yes?" Kyoko asked.

"All of you would leave the school and come and join us. We will give you and Naegi more training, while Asahina will get taught how to use our gear and as for Togami….we will provide him with a few lessons to improve his fighting skills in case he is trouble, and also we will give him a few VR missions to see if he can execute a plan without it failing horribly."

"Doubting me already I see," Byakuya said coldly.

"I doubt Asahina would like to see you in a body bag," Kyosuke said calmly.

"Kyosuke play nice," Chisa said giving him playful fist on the shoulder.

"One more question, before we talk about this," Kyoko said. "How many of the staff know about this?"

"A few" Kyosuke replied. "Now get on with it I don't have all day!"

The four friends looked at each other.

"So, what do you think, should we join them?" Byakuya asked.

"It's a no from me," Aoi said quietly. "The mere thought of helping with a plan to have someone killed it sickens me."

"Same," Makoto replied. "Do we want blood on our hands or have sleepless nights?"

Kyoko put her hand on Makoto's hand, and she smiled at him. "If Makoto says no then it's a no from me."

"Likewise," Byakuya said, and he held Aoi hand. Kyosuke folded his arms, and he was annoyed. Chisa noticed this, and she stood in front of him.

"Listen to me all of you," she said. "Killing is awful, but it needs to be done."

"Needs to be done?" Byakuya said annoyed. "We are only 18-years-old or soon to be, and you want us to be mentally scarred for life?"

"If it means taking out drug lords, people who are in the human trafficking and sex slave trade business then yes," Chisa said calmly.

Byakuya was left stunned by Chisa words, and he kept quiet it.

"It's a yes from me now!" Makoto said firmly. "If that's what you mean by making the world a better place then I'm in!"

"Makoto," Kyoko said in shock.

Kyosuke began to smile. "Good choice. Because your first mission when your ready will be in London. There is a man who sells barely legal women to be used as sex slaves."

"I see," Makoto said in disgust, and he looked at his friends and Kyoko. "Sorry guys, I want to do this now."

"It's ok Makoto we understand," Aoi smiled. "I'm in as well."

"Wait what?" Byakuya said in shock.

"Byakuya, I'm sorry," Aoi said sadly. "But I will not just sit here and let my fellow women suffer to be sold as sex slaves. If I can help and make a better future for those women, then I think the job will be worth it."

"If you're in Aoi, then I'm in as well," Byakuya said. "I will not leave your side." Makoto and Kyoko started to laugh, which cause Byakuya to blush.

"Wow Aoi you have softened him up," Makoto said.

"That I have!" Aoi giggled. "Kyoko are you going to change your mind and join us?" She asked.

Kyoko nodded. "Yes, I am!" She looked at Kyosuke. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night we will pick you all up once the school is empty. You will all get paid weekly, and we will provide two apartments for you all to live in. However, these apartments are one bedroom only."

A smile appeared on Kyoko, and Aoi faces.

While Makoto began to laugh nervously. "You're kidding, right? How come your only giving us the one bedroom?"

Chisa began to giggle. "Oh you silly boy. You're in a relationship with Kirigiri it would sense to share a bed with your loved one would it not?"

Makoto froze, and his face became bright red. "K-Kyoko and m-me sharing a b-bed!"

Chisa burst out laughing as did Kazuo.

"Meeting is over," Kyosuke said not impressed by what was going on.

"Oh, come on Kyosuke lighten up," Chisa said as she kissed him on the lips causing him to blush.

"Aww," Aoi said with a smile.

"I'm counting the days you know," she smiled at him.

"For what?" Aoi asked.

"Kyosuke and I are getting married in a few months time. "Congrats," Byakuya said.

"Thank you, Togami," she replied.

"Come let's head," Kyoko said. She and Makoto got up and left the office holding hands. Byakuya and Aoi did the same. As the two couples walked outside the school for lunch, Aoi and Byakuya had things planned, and they left Makoto and Kyoko.

"Makoto," Kyoko said softly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I am sure," Makoto said firmly. "It's not the ideal job I had in mind, but if I can save people lives and give them a better future then killing won't be a problem…well once I get used to it of course."

"Remember I'm always by your side," she said softly.

"Kyoko thank you," he smiled, and the two kissed. However, the kiss was broken by someone bumping into Kyoko causing her to fall to the ground.

"Oops sorry Mako I never saw you there," Junko said winking at him. Kyoko got back to her feet and before she got a chance to do anything. Makoto pulled her in for a hug, and he glared at Junko.

"Enoshima, back off for fuck sake and stop calling me Mako. Are you stupid or something?" He said in anger.

"Me stupid? As if the only people that I see stupid are you and that bitch," she smiled. "Honestly Mako," she said with a wink to wind him up. "My body is perfect, and my hands are so more beautiful, and yet you go out with that thing."

"That thing happens to be my girlfriend I'm happy with Kyoko's body and hands there more beautiful than yours Enoshima. You're just a jealous pig that's all you are."

"Do pigs look as sexy as I do? No of course not Mako. You being with Kirigiri is making you stupid. Why don't you leave her and become my boyfriend? Because if you don't, then I might need to ruin Kirigiri's hands," Junko began to laugh. "Should I burn your hands or throw acid on them."

"You will do no such thing," Makoto said in anger. "If you lay even one finger Kyoko then you will be sorry."

"Come and be my boyfriend then and Kirigiri's hands are safe. You find them beautiful…well," Junko began to chuckle. "They won't be when I am done with them. Oh, Mako, you will be running to me saying that Kirigiri's hands are ugly and mine are beautiful and you wrong ever to doubt me."

"Makoto let me go!" Kyoko said firmly.

"No, I won't!" Makoto replied.

"Last warning Makoto!" Kyoko said. He sighed, and he let her go. Kyoko turned around, and she glared at Junko, and the latter did the same.

"If you don't make yourself vanish within 5 seconds. You will be sorry Enoshima!" Kyoko said darkly.

"How about you vanish!" Junko giggled. "Mako is better off without you, and he is better off with me. Wanna know why?"

Kyoko didn't reply as she did her best to control her anger.

"I'm going to be a model and fashion designer. I will be filthy rich, and I will have all the money I need to make Mako's life perfect."

Kyoko began to smirk, and this annoyed Junko. "Your forgetting one small detail Enoshima."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Junko asked.

"Makoto loves me, and I love him," Kyoko replied with a smile. "We couldn't care less if we were rich or poor. As long as we have each other, then we are both happy. He doesn't love you Enoshima get that through your thick skull."

"Yeah whatever!" Junko replied. "One day me and him will be together regardless of what you say!"

Kyoko had enough, and she quickly pulled her fist back and punched Junko in the face causing her to fall to the ground.

Kyoko got on her knees and started to give Junko face a good beaten. Makoto quickly wrapped her arms around Kyoko's stomach, and he pulled her up to her feet and pulled her away.

"Enoshima, that was your last warning!" Kyoko shouted as Makoto pulled away from the scene. "Back off and leave us alone for good!"

Junko laid on the ground, and she used her hand to wipe the blood away from her lip.

"Oh Kirigiri, I was planning to let you live once I got my hands on Mako. But now you're on my death list. You will suffer before you die, that I can promise."

Makoto and Kyoko arrived back at his dorm room and headed inside. The first thing that Makoto did was hug his girlfriend.

"Kyoko I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You don't have to apologise Makoto," she replied softly. "It's not your fault that you have a crazy stalker that won't learn to back off."

Kyoko pulled herself away from Makoto, and she took her hand, and she guided him to the sofa. The pair sat down, and she held her hand tightly.

"Enoshima will not break us apart," she said firmly. "Thankfully we will leave this place tomorrow night, and we will see her ever again."

"Kyoko," Makoto said softly. "I promise you that if Enoshima tries to hurt you or do anything bad to your hands. I will be there to stop her."

Kyoko began to smile, and she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Makoto, hearing that makes me feel happy and safe."

Makoto began to smile, and the two kissed. "So, what do you fancy doing later?" He asked.

"Well since our duel was a draw, I figured that we should both honour our bets," Kyoko smirked.

"W-Wait we should," Makoto said shocked. Kyoko began to giggle, and she pushed Makoto down until he laid on his back. She leaned over him and kissed him.

"Yes, we should," she smiled. "I was looking forward to dinner, and I'm sure that you were looking forward to your reward as well," she giggled.

"Y-Yeah I w-was" he replied sheepishly.

"Well, we have a few hours to burn so how about we watch a movie and then we will head out for dinner?" Kyoko said with a smile.

"Yeah sure I would like that very much," Makoto grinned.

Byakuya's apartment

Aoi and Byakuya were in the living room watching a film.

"You're very quiet," Aoi said. "Normally you would be moaning at the film, or we would be arguing right now."

"I'm just concerned that's all," he replied.

"About our new job?" Aoi asked. He nodded, and Aoi picked up the remote and paused the movie. "Byakuya it's something that I want to do. I know I had doubts at the start. But there are evil people out doing these awful things, out there in the world, and I want to help to wipe them all out."

"But this is a very dangerous line of work," he said annoyed.

"Do you think I'm that stupid not to know that," Aoi replied annoyed.

Byakuya let out a sigh, and he stood up. "I don't want to see you get hurt that's all."

Aoi stood up and hugged him. "Will you see me get hurt?" She asked.

"No of course not!" He replied.

"There is nothing to worry about then," Aoi said softly. "If the four of us work together we will be unbeatable."

"Aoi your optimism worries me," Byakuya said bluntly.

"And your pessimism about this is starting to annoy me," Aoi said annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry Aoi if I'm showing my feelings. Honestly, will you think about this just for one minute!" Byakuya snapped back in anger.

Aoi pushed him away, and the two stared at each other. "I have, ever since we have left the Headmaster office and I'm not regretting my decision!" Aoi said coldly. She picked her phone up from the table.

"I'm going back to the school, don't bother talking to me," Aoi said, and she left.

"That blasted girl" Byakuya sighed, and he sat back down on the sofa. "Why can't she see that things could go wrong and we might end up losing each other for good," he muttered to himself. "Maybe I will talk to Kirigiri perhaps maybe she has the same feeling of doubt I have?"

Hours later

Makoto and Kyoko were sitting in a restaurant having a nice meal together. Everything was so peaceful, and they didn't have Junko to ruin things for them.

"This food is great!" Makoto said happily.

"I agree this is the best food I have tasted in a while," Kyoko said.

"When I headed back to my dorm to get ready, I saw Aoi watching TV, and she was not in the best of moods," Kyoko added.

Makoto began to chuckle. "What did her and Byakuya argue about this time?"

"She didn't say," Kyoko replied. "However, if I had to take a guess. It would be something to do with our new job."

Makoto didn't reply as he continued to eat his meal.

Kyoko's phone went off, and she into her bag and took it out. "Interesting," she said.

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

"It's a text from Togami," she replied as she opened up the text. "He wants me up with him at the park in an hour from now for a talk."

"No doubt it's about Aoi," Makoto sighed. "Go and see what he wants."

"You sure?" Kyoko replied.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I will see if I can cheer up Aoi."

"Deal!" Kyoko smiled back.

An hour later

Kyoko was walking to the park, it was about six in the evening, and it was still warm. She saw Byakuya sitting on the bench.

"Evening Togami," Kyoko said.

"Likewise," he replied.

"Now how can I help you?" Kyoko asked as she sat on the bench.

"It's about our new job," he said.

"So, this has nothing to do with Aoi?" Kyoko asked. "Because she wasn't in a good mood before I left for dinner with Makoto."

"Byakuya let out a sigh, and he folded his arms. "It's about her as well. I feel that we have made a mistake."

"In taking the job?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I was trying to reason with Aoi about how this job is very dangerous, and we could end up getting hurt. But she brushed it off like it was nothing. She said if the four of us work together then we will be unbeatable. Her optimism concerns me greatly."

Kyoko took the time to let the information sink in and said. "I agree it is a very dangerous job. But if it's something that Aoi wants to do, then we can't stop her. Why do you think I've changed my mind from no to yes."

"Because of Makoto?" Byakuya muttered.

"Correct, Togami what you're going through emotionally right now. I'm going through it as well," she said. "The mere thought of Makoto getting hurt makes me feel sick. But I know I can't get him to change his mind because he is stubborn."

This made Byakuya chuckle.

"Togami, if Makoto wants to help make this world a better place for people to live in. Then I will be by his side helping him. I will also protect him from any dangers he might face. Because I love him and he put a smile on my face every time I see him, and the thought of losing him gives me despair. I will not be like Enoshima clingy and outright ignore his requests."

"I bet you're glad to be getting away from her?" Byakuya asked.

"You know it," she smirked.

"I'm glad Makoto is going out with you," Byakuya smiled. "You make him happy. God knows what would happen to him if Enoshima got her claws into him."

"Nothing good would happen we had another run-in with her after you and Aoi left us after got out of the Headmaster office," Kyoko said.

"What happened?" Byakuya asked concerned. Kyoko explained to him what happened and he was shocked.

"She is getting beyond a joke!" Byakuya said in anger.

"Tell me about it thankfully we will never see her again after tomorrow," Kyoko sighed.

"So Kirigiri will you tell your parents about your new job?"

"Parent," she corrected him. "My mother passed away when I was only seven."

"Kirigiri, I'm sorry," Byakuya mumbled.

"No, it's fine, you didn't know, in fact, nobody knew," Kyoko said quietly. "When my mother passed away, it broke me and my father, and I have never felt so sad in my life. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't get close to anyone. So, I could avoid feeling that pain again if I lost another loved one. That's why I was cold at the start. But meeting Makoto and Aoi, they grew on me, and I started to warm up."

"They have grown on me as well," he chuckled.

Kyoko began to smile. "To answer your question Togami. I will tell my father at some point. He has been my rock over these last 11 years, and I love him dearly. So, what about your family?"

Byakuya let out a sigh, "My parents and I don't see eye to eye right now. Because I'm dating in their eyes a commoner. I doubt they care what I would do."

"Your parents see Aoi as a commoner?"

"Yes, Aoi is middle class, and not upper class. My parents are snobs, and they wanted me to marry a girl from another wealthy family. I will admit I was a snob as well, but when I laid my eyes on Aoi. I couldn't care less what class she was."

"I'm surprised that you still have your apartment if you and your parents don't see eye to eye," Kyoko said.

"They don't hate me that much!" he snapped back Then he shook his head. "Sorry forgive me," he sighed.

"No, it's fine Togami. All this talk about parents and I doubt it will have crossed our respective partner's minds yet," Kyoko sighed.

"I wouldn't put it past them, Aoi and Makoto don't look at the bigger picture sometimes," Byakuya said. "Kirigiri I was thinking of hosting a small party at my apartment tonight. I was going to invite Makoto once I talk to Aoi, would you like to come?"

"Yes, I would that sound lovely," Kyoko replied.

"Well come on let's get the others," he said.

The pair got up from the bench and headed back to the school unaware that Junko had been watching them the whole time and had been taking a few pictures of the pair.

"Sweet!" Junko smiled. "I've got the pictures all I need to do is now come up with a very convincing lie so that Mako will break up with that bitch. Maybe I will break up his friendship with rich boy as well. Mako doesn't need anybody else when I can be his girlfriend and his best friend at the same time!" Junko began to laugh, and she rushed off back to the school.

Dorms

Makoto and Aoi were in her dorm living room watching TV.

"So, you still mad at Byakuya?" He asked.

"Not now," Aoi replied sadly. "He was showing legit concern, and I should have listened to him. I shouldn't have left his apartment in a huff."

"I'm sure everything will be fine between you two," Makoto said trying to improve Aoi mood. "He loves you a lot you know."

"I know he does!" Aoi blushed. "He has gone through a lot of stick because he is dating me."

"Because what of what his parents think of you being middle class?" Makoto asked.

Aoi nodded.

"I see," Makoto muttered.

"Makoto, do you have any doubts about taking this job?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah, I have a few. The thought of killing another person is making me feel sick. By taking this job, I have put myself in harm's way. Which Kyoko won't be too happy with and lastly in the last hour and I began to think about my parents and sister."

Aoi felt a cold chill going down her spine. "Oh no, I forgot about my family," she said horrified. "What I'm going to tell them?" She placed her hands over her face to hid her shame from Makoto.

"I'm not going to tell my family," Makoto said. "It's best if they don't know the truth. Then again I don't think Munakata would allow us to speak the truth anyway." Aoi took her hands away from her face and looked at Makoto.

"I guess you're right," she mumbled. "I don't want to worry my brother or my parents. But if they don't know then things should be ok." They heard the door open, and the pair saw Kyoko and Byakuya walk in.

Aoi jumped up from her seat and went over to Byakuya and hugged him. "Byakuya, I'm sorry for my attitude today. It was rash and immature, you were showing concerns about the job, and I brushed them off which giving much thought."

Byakuya wrapped her arms around her. "It's ok Aoi. I'm not mad at you. You are free to make your own choices in life, and I was letting my personal feelings getting in the way. If you want to do this job, then I will be your side."

"Byakuya thank you," she whispered. The pair went silent and enjoyed the moment. Then Byakuya pulled away from his girlfriend.

"Would you like to come back to my apartment for a small party?" He asked.

"I would love to!" Aoi smiled.

"What about you Makoto?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm game!" Makoto smiled. Aoi went into her bedroom to grab her jacket.

While Kyoko walked over to Makoto, who had just stood up. "You coming as well Kyoko?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she nodded. "Makoto see that thing that I promised you…."

He went up to her ear and whispered. "It can wait; besides we are going to share a bed together soon so we can do a lot more stuff together." He pulled away, and he was blushing, which cause Kyoko to giggle.

Aoi came back with her jacket on, and she turned off the TV, and the group left the dorms. Makoto was holding hands with Kyoko, while Byakuya and Aoi were doing the same.

As they were walking out of the school, Junko appeared out of nowhere, and she pointed her finger at Kyoko.

"I've caught you now Kirigiri I knew that you were up to no good."

Instead of being angry with the crazy girl, Kyoko and Makoto with left surprised.

"Excuse me?" Kyoko replied. "Don't act surprised Kirigiri, how could you go behind Mako's back with rich boy here. Mako what did I tell you, that bitch is only using you to get to Togami."

"Where is your proof?" Byakuya said annoyed.

Junko started to grin. "I was in the park taking photos of you and bitch sitting together." Makoto released his hand away from Kyoko's hand, and he took a few steps forward.

"Do you mind if I took a look?" He asked.

"Sure, thing Mako" Junko smiled, and she took her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it and went into her photos then handed her phone to Makoto.

He went through her photos, and he turned around to face Kyoko, Byakuya and Aoi.

"Kyoko, Byakuya how could you two?" He said annoyed, but he winked at the same time. He turned around back to Junko, and she was trying her best not to jump for joy.

Makoto backed out of those photos, and he saw an album called Mako. He went into the album, and he was horrified at the number of photos that Junko had of him on her phone. He scrolled down, and there must have been hundreds of photos. The others behind him were shocked and horrified as well as the number of pictures she had.

"Enoshima," Makoto said quietly.

"Yes, Mako?"

"Is it ok if I can get your number?" Hearing this caused Kyoko and the others eyes to widened in surprise.

"Yeah sure," Junko smiled.

The trio watched Makoto pulled out his phone, as they saw him going into Junko's settings, on her phone, and he went onto the screen that said restore to factory settings. They watched Makoto touching his phone which was still locked. The trio realised that he was buying himself time by fooling Junko.

Then he hit the restore to factory settings button on Junko's phone. He smiled at Junko, and she smiled in return unaware that she had just lost everything. He put his phone back into his pocket, and he handed Junko's phone back to her.

Her smile quickly vanished as she looked at her phone as it was resetting itself.

"Naegi what did you do?" Junko said firmly. Makoto and the others were surprised that Junko used his second name.

"Oh, nothing important," he smiled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NAEGI!" Junko screamed at him.

"Well if you must know I pressed the restore to factory settings," he said.

"WHY WHY WHY OH MY FUCKING GOD WHY!" she screamed at him.

"Because I found hundreds of photos of me on your phone and that is very creepy," he said firmly.

"IT'S BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU. HOW AM I MEANT TO MASTURBATE NOW IF I DON'T HAVE ANY PHOTOS OF YOU!"

Makoto and the others were stunned by Junko's confession. Junko put her phone back in her pocket, and she gives Makoto a very dark glare. Then she quickly raised her hands and dug her nails into his cheeks and pulled her nails down his face.

Makoto roared in pain. Byakuya grabbed his friend's shoulders and pulled Makoto back leaving Kyoko with open space to rush forward and punch Junko in the face and which sent her crashing to the ground.

Aoi got a spare tissue out of her pocket, and she began to clean up the blood that was running down Makoto's cheeks.

"Come on let's go quickly!" Byakuya said. They all left and leaving Junko lying on the ground crying.

"I'm sorry Mako, I didn't mean to hurt you," she sobbed.

Byakuya's apartment

The four friends arrived at the apartment. Kyoko took Makoto to the sofa, while Aoi and Byakuya got tissues and a few plasters. Makoto stared at the ground feeling depressed as he held tissues on both of his cheeks.

Aoi and Byakuya came into the living room with supplies.

"Hey Makoto, can I see your cheeks for a few seconds?" Aoi asked. Makoto lowered the tissues and Aoi got a decent look at his face thanks to the light being on.

"Right, I think we should forget about the tissues and go straight for the plasters. Enoshima stuck her nails in deep. I'm not sure when the bleeding will stop." Aoi put a long plaster of the box and put one on Makoto's right side cheek, and she did the same for his left.

She took the two tissues out of his hands and left the living room to put them in the bin, and she washed her hands and came back in.

"I'm sorry everyone," Makoto mumbled.

"Don't you dare start apologising Makoto!" Aoi said firmly. "This wasn't your fault."

"It was," he mumbled. "If I hadn't pushed Enoshima that far…"

"Makoto will you just shut up already!" Byakuya said in anger. "I admit, doing a factory restore on Enoshima phone might have been a step too far. But considering the amount of shit she has put you and Kirigiri through, I would say fair game."

A few tears fell from Makoto's eyes, and it broke Kyoko's heart.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered. "She was starting to get to me. She wouldn't leave Kyoko and me alone." Kyoko pulled Makoto in for a hugged.

"Makoto," Aoi said softly. "Me and Byakuya are always here for you and Kyoko. I know things have been rough. But after tomorrow night we will never to have to see Enoshima ever again."

Kyoko was rubbing the back of Makoto's head. "Aoi is right. Once we get out of here no more Enoshima and we can finally be happy together without her causing problems. Who knows maybe one day in the future we might get to kill her."

Aoi and Byakuya's eyes snapped on to Kyoko, while Makoto moved away from his girlfriend's hug.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," he said darkly. Kyoko smiled, and she kissed him on the forehead.

"You feeling better?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am now thank you Kyoko" he smiled. "Right let's get this party started."

Aoi and Byakuya looked at each other for a few seconds then the latter left the living room and brought out four wine glasses and left again and came back with a bottle of wine.

"Togami, do you know we are underage right?" Kyoko said.

"Yes, I'm well aware. But considering we are leaving the school tomorrow. I felt we can make a toast to the future."

"I've never had a drink before," Makoto said.

"Me neither," Aoi replied.

"I've had the odd drink with my father," Kyoko said. "But it was the light stuff."

"Shocking Kyoko," Aoi said causing her, Makoto and Kyoko to laugh. Byakuya took the cork out of the bottle, and he poured wine into the four empty glasses. Once they were full, Byakuya put the bottle down and grabbed his glass as did the others.

"A toast, to our new jobs. Creating a better tomorrow to those who are less fortunate!" Byakuya said raising his glass with the others followed suit.

A day later

Makoto and Byakuya were in their dorm along with Kyoko and Aoi they were all packed up and ready to go. They were waiting to be picked up.

"I'm getting nervous now," Aoi said.

"We can still back out," Byakuya said.

"I didn't mean about the job. I mean about us living full time together."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Why would you be nervous about us living together?"

"You're my first ever boyfriend, and I don't know what to expect that's all," Aoi replied playing with her fingers.

A smirk appeared on Byakuya face. "I don't see what the problem is since we already have shared the same bed back at the apartment." Aoi face turned bright red causing Makoto and Kyoko to laugh.

Then they heard a knock on the door and Makoto got up to answer it. He opened the door, and he saw Chisa on the other side.

"What happened to you?" She asked shocked as saw Makoto's face. He didn't reply, and Chisa felt it was best to move on.

"You four ready?"

He nodded and shouted at the others, and they all left the dorms and walked to the car park, and two cars were waiting for them.

Makoto and Kyoko put their suitcases in the boot of the car and got in the car along with Chisa. While Byakuya and Aoi put their bags in other vehicles boot and they got inside, and they left the Hope's Peak Academy for the final time.

30 minutes later

The two cars arrived at this fancy apartment building. Everyone got out of the vehicles,

"Don't worry about your suitcases and that people will get them for you," Chisa smiled. "Let me take you all to your rooms."

The group followed Chisa in the building, and they stopped at the reception desk.

"Evening Miss Yukizome," said the female receptionist.

"Evening," Chisa replied. "Are the rooms ready?"

"Yes, they are," the woman said, and she looked at the group. "Aren't they a bit young looking?" The women said.

"They are first-year students who have impressed Kyosuke enough convincing him to take them on a year early," Chisa replied.

"Impressive," the woman said, and she handed Chisa four keys.

Chisa and the group walked into a lift, and the older women pressed the button for the 5th floor.

"There was something that I failed to mention about the rooms yesterday," Chisa said. "Remember that Kyosuke said that it was always a team of three. Well, each person would get a room to themselves for privacy. That's why it's a one bedroom apartment. But because you four are in a relationship with your better half, it made sense to us to have you live together as couples," Chisa smiled. "But don't worry about the space the apartments are large enough to house two people."

They reached the 5th floor, and Chisa handed them the group a key each.

"Togami, Asahina. You two will be in room 502. While Naegi and Kirigiri will be in room 501. We will pick you up at 9 am tomorrow to give you a tour of the HQ that you will be training in. If you have any problems, please don't be scared to ask," Chisa said. She went back into the lift and headed down.

Byakuya and Aoi headed to explore their new apartment. As did Makoto and Kyoko, when the latter couple walked into the apartment they were both shocked.

"Kyoko this place is massive!" Makoto said stunned.

"This must be a 5-star building," Kyoko replied.

She walked around the place to check the kitchen, the bathroom and lastly the bedroom and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Look Makoto the bed is king size."

Makoto walked up to the bedroom and saw the size of the bed. "I can't wait to wake every morning with my arms wrapped around you Kyoko," he chuckled. Kyoko began to blush.

Next day

The group were in the HQ which was called the Future Foundation, and they were exploring the place. The building was state of the art and Aoi began to drool at all the high-tech equipment.

Then the group were pulled into Kyosuke office. "Right I will make this quick," he said. "Next week you all will have medical check-ups and that. To make sure that there is nothing wrong with any of you. Once the week is up, I will give you all two weeks off so you can collect your affairs in order. Since next week is the last week at Hope's Peak before the holidays start it would make sense for all of you to go back home to avoid unwanted questions by your families and do not tell them about this job understood?"

The group nodded.

"Good, I will send you all out letters asking to join our company with false job offers. Of course, so all of you have an excuse not to go back to Hope's Peak. Anyway questions?"

The group never replied.

"Good, since today is Friday. I will give you all the weekend off you all can get used to being here. Now leave!" he ordered.

The following week everyone got their check-ups, and the group went through the building health and safety procedure along with other things.

When the week was up, they headed back to their respective families for their two week holiday. They got their letters in as Kyosuke had said. So when there two weeks holiday was up Makoto, Kyoko, Byakuya and Aoi headed back to their apartments to start their new lives.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	3. Training

Makoto and Kyoko were awoken by the sound of their alarm clock Makoto grabbed his phone and turned off the alarm.

"A few more minutes," he mumbled. Then he felt Kyoko's arms around his body.

"Don't be lazy come on," Kyoko said.

"Fine!" He moaned. The pair got up, and they looked at each other.

"This is it huh! Our first day of training," he said.

"Indeed, our new life as Hitmen," Kyoko replied.

The couple got out of bed, Kyoko went to the toilet, while Makoto went into the kitchen to made breakfast. It was 7:30 in the morning and Makoto, Kyoko, Aoi and Byakuya were due at HQ at 9 am.

Makoto was buttering the toast, and he heard Kyoko come in. He put the toast on the plate and handed it to his girlfriend.

"Thank you Makoto," she smiled.

"No worries." he smiled in return. "Oh crap, I forgot to turn the kettle on."

"Makoto relax, I'll get it you just focus on making your toast ok?"

"Yeah ok," he replied. Makoto went to butter his toast as Kyoko turned the kettle on. She sat down at the small kitchen table, and she eats her toast with Makoto joining her.

"See if someone told me last year, that I would have a girlfriend and I would be living with her in a 5-star apartment. I would laugh at them," Makoto said.

"It's been an interesting year, to say the least," Kyoko replied.

She got up and went over the kettle which had finished boiling, and she made them tea. She took the two cups back to the table, and she sat back down.

"Kyoko thank you," Makoto said softly.

"It's only tea Makoto," Kyoko smirked.

"No…I mean…thank you for being by my side at school. It was…tough at some points thanks to Enoshima as I've said before."

Kyoko grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "You don't have to thank me. I love you Makoto, and I will always be by your side," she smiled at her boyfriend.

Makoto began to smile back. "Kyoko, I love you as well, and I will always be by your side as well."

"You saying that Makoto makes me feel happy and safe" she replied. "I said to Togami a few weeks back that I will never be like Enoshima clingy and outright ignore your requests. I may not have been too happy that you have taken this job. But it's your choice, and I won't stop you. But I'm sure if Enoshima would have slapped you silly and told you no."

"I fear she would do more than just slap me," Makoto sighed. "Remember when you said that we might kill in the future? Would you kill Enoshima?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, I would!" Kyoko replied firmly. "It might be part of the job I will get personal pleasure from it" she smirked. "What about you? Since you have had time to think?" She asked.

"Killing her might be a step too far. Because I know her, however, if she were to cause you pain she is dead," he said darkly.

"I see," Kyoko replied. "Hopefully we will never see her again. Come on let's finish our toast and tea and get ourselves ready."

An hour later

Future Foundation

The four friends walked into the HQ and they were wearing their foundation suits. They saw a girl with short black hair dressed in combat gear waited for them in the reception area. As the group got closer, they noticed that the girl had freckles and she glared at them.

"Good you're here my name is Mukuro Ikusaba follow me, please." The group followed Mukuro into the lift, and they went to the first floor.

They walked out of the lift and Mukuro took them to a room that turned out to be a gun range.

"Today your first lesson will be how to use a gun and test how good your accuracy is," Mukuro said casually.

"Huh! Wait!" Aoi said concerned. "My role is a hacker and provides support, why do I need to learn how to use a gun?"

"Simple," Mukuro said firmly as she folded her arms. "You're sitting in a hotel room providing support, and you get caught out, and someone is trying to burst their way into the room. How are you going to defend yourself?"

Aoi went quiet and looked away. "Are you going wait for your friends to show up and rescue you? No of course not!" Mukuro said.

"Drop the attitude!" Byakuya said firmly.

Mukuro laid eyes on Byakuya, and she began to smile. "Shut your mouth Togami, or I will put you on the floor and put your arm in a breaking position."

"You?" Byakuya chuckled. "Please your no match for me." Mukuro smile vanished, and she rushed forward and grabbed Byakuya's arm, and she flipped him over, and he landed on his back, and suddenly he felt pain shooting through his arm.

He opened his eyes, and he saw his arm in an unusual position. Aoi could only look on with horror as Kyoko made an attempt to save her friend and she pulled her arm back to get ready for a punch.

Mukuro noticed this, and she let go of Byakuya's arm and as Kyoko threw the punch. Mukuro caught it, and she used other her hand to punch Kyoko in the stomach causing the latter to fall to the ground and put her foot on Kyoko's stomach.

Makoto clinched his fists in anger which Mukuro saw. "What's stopping you Naegi. I've hurt your friends and your standing there doing nothing. Are you a coward?"

"I'm not a coward," he said firmly.

"You're lying" Mukuro chuckled. "I'm pressing down on your girlfriend's stomach, and you're standing there doing nothing."

Mukuro let her guard down, and Kyoko saw this, and she pushed Mukuro foot away with both hands. Mukuro took her eyes of Makoto, and she tried to put her foot back on Kyoko's stomach.

Makoto sensed his chance and rushed forward, and tackled Mukuro the ground. Then he quickly crawled over to Kyoko, and he held her in his arms.

"You ok?" He whispered.

"Yes," Kyoko replied quietly.

Aoi rushed over to Byakuya. "You ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said annoyed. She helped him to his feet, and he began to move his arm around slowly. ' _She is good,_ ' he thought.

Mukuro stood up, and she began to dust herself down. "You got me I wasn't expecting teamwork to be involved." She looked at Byakuya. "Togami why did I attack you?" She asked.

"Because of my arrogance and rudeness," he muttered.

"Very good," she smiled. "Now I may be the same age, and you may be taller than me. But I've been in this business for three years now. So, don't push your luck. You are here to learn and not to pick fights with people who can kill you within seconds."

"You have been here for three years?" Aoi said shocked.

"Yes," Mukuro replied. "I was caught up in the drugs business in my teenage years. I learned how to fight and use a gun. But when Munakata men raided and destroyed the place I was in I fought for my life. But I was knocked out, and I found myself here. Munakata was impressed with my skills, and he offered me a chance to complete my education and rehabilitation here and to earn a job here."

Makoto helped Kyoko to her feet, and the couple looked at Mukuro with regret.

"Get that look of both of your faces right now!" She said firmly. "Now let's start your training. My speciality is guns, and I will train you all how to use them."

She went over to the table that contains five handguns and picked up one. "Right come over here and pick one up yourself," she said. The group walked over and picked a gun up each. Mukuro watched the group look at their guns.

"Right, watch me," Mukuro said. She walked over the firing range, and she raised her hand up and aimed at the target and without much effort she shot the target and got a headshot.

"These things are loaded," Aoi said in horror.

"These are not real guns they are bb guns with high piercing shots," Mukuro replied casully. "Now all of your take a spot and aim for the head and I will watch take one shot please."

Everyone walked over to their spots, and they no longer see each other. Everyone raised their guns, Makoto, Kyoko and Aoi fired. While Byakuya took his time to aim the shot. But then he felt a gun on the back of his head.

"Right now if I were your enemy you would be dead," Mukuro said. "Your taking to long to get the perfect shot, when there could be an enemy right behind you ready to kill you. Hurry up and take the shot."

He did what he told and took the shot, Mukuro took the gun away from his head and went over to the control panel and pressed a button. The targets began to move forward Mukuro walked over to the range, and she got to see everyone first shot.

Makoto and Kyoko got headshots while Byakuya got a hit on the chest as for Aoi she missed the target completely. Mukuro felt that Makoto and Kyoko got lucky. She guessed that Aoi lacked self-confidence and grew nervous while taking the shot and that is how she missed. She was like that once before. While Byakuya was trying to be Mr Perfect, Mukuro began to sigh she had a lot of work to do.

"Asahina, please come over here please and bring your gun with you," Mukuro ordered. Aoi quickly made her way over, and Mukuro walked over to a supply drawer and pulled out two clips and handed one to Aoi.

"Now watch me," she said. Aoi watched as Mukuro finger moved away from the trigger and she pushed a button on the gun, and the clip fell out of the gun. Then she put the new clip in and pulled back the top of the gun and let it go.

"Right you try it," Mukuro ordered. The others watched on as Aoi took her time to unloaded her old clip and put the new clip it and pulled the top of the gun back and let it go.

"Impressive!" Mukuro said surprised. "I thought you would take longer. Now go back and take more shots." Mukuro went back to the control panel and pressed the button, and the targets moved back to their original spot.

Aoi went back to her area and took more shots at the target, and she took six shots, and she missed three times while the other three she hit the target chest. Mukuro bought the target forward to see.

"Not bad," Mukuro said emotionless.

An hour later

Mukuro watched the group take shots for a full hour and while she didn't say it out loud. She was impressed with them. Makoto and Kyoko were stable shooters, Byakuya was still trying to get that perfect shot while Aoi was hitting the target more times than she was missing.

"Time is up," Mukuro said shouted causing Makoto and the others to stop. "Please put your guns back on the table." They all walked over to the table and put their guns down.

"As for lessons go, I've seen worse," Mukuro said, and she looked at Aoi. "Asahina," she said firmly. "How did you feel?" Aoi was taken back by the question she hadn't expected Mukuro to ask that.

"Um…ok I guess?" Aoi said nervously.

"How did you feel holding that gun?"

"At first I wasn't sure if I pull the trigger even though it wasn't a real gun or bullet," Aoi said honestly. "But after I reloaded the gun for the time and went back to shooting. I began to feel comfortable."

"I see," Mukuro said, and she began to smile. "I felt the very same way three years ago. However, my gun was real, and my shots caused real damage,"

Aoi looked at Mukuro with concern. "Ikusaba how did you get into the drug business?" she asked.

"I was stupid and reckless!" Mukuro replied firmly. "I suffered from depression, and I never got on with my parents, and I ran away from home, and I regretted it. A week on the streets wasn't very nice and because I am very stubborn. I refused to go back home, and I was reduced to begging for money. But the person I begged to turned out to be a drug lord, and he took me in to sell drugs."

"When did this happen?" Aoi asked feeling sorry for Mukuro.

"A few months before Munakata raided the place," Mukuro answered back. "I was taught how to fight and to use a gun. I got the shit kicked out of me plenty of times. But it was for my own good, it taught me to fend for myself and taught how to survive. The drugs I sold and took were good to fight against my depression, and I took more and more to counter that."

"That's awful," Aoi said shaken.

"But that is in the past now thanks to Munakata. I am clean, and I haven't touched any drugs since then," Mukuro said.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Aoi asked.

"No," Mukuro said shaking her head. "I was an only child."

Aoi sighed and looked upset. "You were all alone," she said.

"Hey"! Mukuro snapped at Aoi. "Don't get upset because of my past!"

"How many people have you killed?" Kyoko asked.

Mukuro titled her head at Kyoko. "Plenty," Mukuro said casually. "The only people that I've killed since coming here is drug lords. Munakata has given me permission to go out every so often and stop drug deals and what not."

"In a bid to redeem yourself?" Kyoko asked.

"No," Mukuro replied emotionless. "I'm doing it to stop teenagers from getting into trouble as I did."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Mukuro shouted and the door open and a male walked in.

"Good morning Mukuro," said the male smiling. He was wearing a suit.

"Morning Chihiro," Mukuro replied.

"Hello everyone," Chihiro smiled as he stood beside Mukuro. "My name is Chihiro Fujisaki," he said looking at the group, and he turned to Mukuro. "So how have they been?" He asked.

"Well," Mukuro sighed. "I had Togami on his back ready to break his arm, and I had Kirigiri on her back as well with my foot on her stomach."

"Mukuro," Chihiro sighed. "What have I told you before. You need to be nicer, or you will give the people the wrong impression about you."

"The wrong impression?" Mukuro said annoyed folding her arms. "Chihiro need I remind you what we are doing here. This is mater of life and death. I'm not here to make friends with them."

"So what are we then?" Chihiro asked smiling. Mukuro paused, and she turned away. Chihiro took hold of her hand. "Mukuro, you have changed a lot since then. You need more friends in your life. I know you have a rough few years. But remember I'm always here for you."

Mukuro turned back around, and her face was bright red. "I lost count of how many times I told you to get lost," she said softly. "But you always kept coming back and…I'm glad you did."

Mukuro grip on Chihiro's hand tightened, and she smiled at him. "I love you Chihiro," she said warmly, and she kissed him. Causing shock to Makoto and the others.

"Mukuro I love you too," Chihiro said sheepishly. "Anyway, Togami and Asahina, please follow me," he said, and he let go of Mukuro's hand.

"Naegi, Kirigiri follow me," Mukuro said going back to normal.

As everyone left the room Byakuya, Aoi and Chihiro went a different way than the others, and they headed down a hallway that leads to the VR training. The trio got into a room that contained two small rooms. The room they stood in had a computer that had three screens, and the other room had windows and Aoi, and Byakuya saw a chair on the other side.

"Togami take off your glasses please," Chihiro said. Byakuya took his glasses off, and he handed them to Aoi. "Make your way into the room with the chair please, Asahina please sit at the computer." The couple did as they were told.

Byakuya walked into the other room and sat on the chair, and Chihiro followed him into the room, and he went over to the desk and picked up a helmet which had a visor and a bracelet. He walked to Byakuya.

"Please put this bracelet on it. It is used to cover your heart rate," Chihiro said.

Byakuya put the bracelet on. "I'm guessing this device is wireless?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, everything within this building is advanced," Chihiro replied smiling. "Please put this helmet on and lie back on the chair please." Byakuya put the helmet on a and laid down on the chair.

Chihiro went back into the computer room and over to the computer. "Asahina, the screen on the left is Togami vital signs. The screen in the centre is one you will be using in this lesson, and the screen on the right is to keep an eye on our gear to ensure it works correctly."

Aoi looked at the left screen and saw Byakuya heart rate. "Who built all this?" She asked.

"I did," Chihiro replied. "I built the VR training and equipment."

"Wow your IQ must be sky high," Aoi said stunned.

Chihiro began to blush as pressed a button on the keyboard and said. "Togami can you hear me?"

" **Loud and clear,"** Byakuya replied.

"Good," Chihiro said. "Now as you might have guessed. You will be doing a few VR missions today. Because Naegi and Kirigiri are busy doing other things. You will be taking on their role, and you will be the hitman. This lesson is to help Asahina as well. Once your ready close your eyes and let me know and we will begin."

" **I'm ready,"** Byakuya replied.

"Ok, you will feel a bit funny and only open your eyes when I say so," Chihiro said firmly. "Right let do this." He began to hit a few keys on the keyboard.

Aoi watched Byakuya hear rate go up and grew concerned.

"Relax he is fine," Chihiro said. "Just focus on the centre screen."

Aoi did just that, and she saw the screen come to live with different camera angels and hundreds of people in groups talking.

"Is this VR?" Aoi said shocked.

"Yip," Chihiro smiled. "Look at the bottom left of the screen."

Aoi did as she was told and she saw Byakuya standing still. "Is that him?" She gasped.

"Yes," Chihiro replied.

"Right Togami you may open your eyes now," Chihiro said.

Byakuya opened his eyes, and he stunned to find himself in a bathroom.

"Aoi are you still there?"

" **Yes, I am don't worry I can see you look up at the camera,"** she replied.

It sounded like she spoke on a tannoy system in a supermarket. Byakuya looked up and saw the camera and then looked around the room and saw himself in a mirror he was still wearing work suit and he saw a handgun with a silencer sitting on the sink.

"Can anyone else here you?" He asked

" **No just you, take the gun and Aoi will provide you with information on the person you have been tasked to kill,"** Chihiro said.

"Asahina, you have full control of the computer. You can change the camera angles to help you and Togami find the target," Chihiro said. He took the mouse and clicked off the camera tab and pulled out a picture of a middle-aged man and information. "That is your target I will leave the rest to you and Togami," Chihiro moved back and began to watch.

Aoi looked at the picture and took the information in and made the screen small and clicked back on the camera tab and she put the picture of the man on the top right of the screen.

" **Byakuya you're looking for a middle-aged man white, black hair, blue eyes, stands 6ft tall and he goes by the name Hiro,"** Aoi said.

"Right let's do this," Byakuya said. He picked up the gun and thought about where he was going to put it.

He opened his blazer and he that his blazer in VR had a gun holster. He put in the gun in the holster and fixed himself up and left the bathroom.

" **Byakuya be careful there is a few arm guards around,"** Aoi said. **"I will let you know where they are and I will look for the target it."**

"Roger," Byakuya replied, and he walked down a hallway and walked into a giant room with hundreds of people.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked.

" **From the camera angles I have, it looks like your in a mansion of some sort,"** Aoi replied.

Byakuya look around the room and saw arm guards walking around carrying rifles.

"Fujisaki what were to happen if I get myself killed?" He asked.

" **You will get a nasty shock, and you will return to the real world. Getting shocked is not my idea, its Munakata idea. He hates failure, and if people were to get shocked it would give them reason try harder and not to fail again,"** Chihiro said.

"Lovely," Byakuya said with a hint of sarcasm. He walked through the crowd and until someone grabbed his arm. He looked to see who it was and Byakuya saw this girl around the same age as him, and he was taken away by how beautiful she was.

She was 5ft8, blond hair, blue eyes and she had a few freckles on her face.

"Well hello there handsome," she said smiling. "Are you lost?"

"Um…no…I'm looking for someone," Byakuya said.

" **Byakuya Togami! I order you to get away from her right now!"** Aoi said firmly.

"I hope you're not looking for your girlfriend because that would be a shame if you were dating someone," the girl winked.

" **Great that's the last thing we needed. A VR version of Enoshima!"** Aoi moaned. Hearing the name Enoshima snapped Byakuya back to his sense and pulled he arm away from the girl.

"Sorry, I'm taken," Byakuya said. The girl rolled her eyes and walked away from him. He could hear Aoi let out a sigh of relief. He continued to walk through the room and until he left the room and saw a staircase.

"Aoi, is Hiro upstairs?" He asked.

" **Hang on, let me check all the cameras"** she replied. **"Yes, he is, head upstairs turn right, and it's 5** **th** **door on the right. Be careful two guards are standing outside the door."**

"Understood," Byakuya said. He went upstairs and turned right and saw the two guards. He looked around the hallway, and he noticed it was just him and the guards. He walked up and quickly brought his gun out and aimed at the two guards and killed them in a few shots.

"It's VR," Byakuya said to Aoi just in case she gasped. He walked up to the door and opened it slowly. He saw his target looking at the table, and Hiro was unaware of what was about to happen.

Byakuya walked in slowly, and he aimed the gun at Hiro. But he took his time to get the perfect shot. Then he heard a gunshot and got a massive shock, and roared in pain.

"What happened?" Aoi said in a panic to Chihiro.

"Togami took to long to kill his target, and someone else killed him," Chihiro replied sadly.

"B-But how? There was no one else in sight on the cameras," Aoi replied.

"There was a guard underneath the camera, in turn, the guard was in a blind spot, and Togami failed to check the room, and he got a killed as a result. Providing he shot the target straight away the mission would have been a success."

Aoi looked up at the glass and saw Byakuya slowly taking off the helmet. She got up from the computers and ran into the other room.

"Are you ok?" She asked and took the helmet off him and put it on the table.

"Never better," he groaned.

"Byakuya I'm sorry I didn't know," Aoi said regrettably.

"It's not your fault," he said trying to calm her down. "It's my fault I should have checked the room. That was a nasty surprise and also very clever to have a guard in the room and out of sight of the camera."

He stood up, and he flexed his fingers and moved his legs and arms. "Everything felt so real, even that girl holding my arm. I forgot that I was in VR until you mentioned Enoshima."

"Remember the bracelet as well," Chihiro said as he stood at the door. Byakuya took the bracelet off and put it on the table. "Togami have you been on the driver side of a car before?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes, I took a few lessons with my father."

"Ah good," Chihiro smiled. "I don't know how much Munakata covered to you about your role. You will need to learn how to drive."

"Why?" Byakuya said raising an eyebrow.

"Well you will be the one that will drive Naegi and Kirigiri to their locations for their jobs, and if things were to turn bad, you will be driving while getting chased by other people. While Naegi and Kirigiri gun down the people who are chasing you."

"Sounds like an action film," Aoi said.

"Believe me it's not we have lost good people," Chihiro said sadly.

"Fujisaki how did you get involved with this place?" Aoi asked.

Chihiro let out a sigh, and he walked up to the pair. "Three years ago, I tried to hack into this place. I knew this place was up to something and I wanted to find out what it was. But as soon as I tried to hack the network, someone took control of my computer and wrote a message."

"What did it say?" Byakuya asked.

"Chihiro Fujisaki sit tight, or your parents will suffer" Chihiro replied. "I panicked, and I pulled the power cable out of the computer. Then 30 minutes later there was a knock on my front door. I rushed downstairs to answer before my parents could and Munakata was on the other side by himself."

"What happened?" Aoi asked.

"He wanted a word with me, or he would be pressing charges," Chihiro replied. "I didn't have much choice, and I let him into the house and when my parents saw him. Munakata explained to them what I did. They weren't too impressed with what I did I will say that much. Then after 30 minutes of talking, he offered me a job or go I would be going to prison."

"Tough call," Byakuya sarcastically.

"Byakuya stop it right now," Aoi said firmly.

"Fine!" he moaned.

Chihiro began to laugh at the couple. "You have Togami well trained. Anyway having left with no choice, I began to work for him. When I came here for the first time, Munakata told me that he was impressed with my hacking skill and that's why he offered me a job. At first, I was shocked by what the Future Foundation was really up to. But we are making the world a better place." Chihiro said.

"When I first came here Mukuro was just captured and brought here. She was very cold to everyone, and she was swallowed up by regret and depression," Chihiro said sadly. "I tried to talk to her a few times, but she kept pushing me away as you heard from her before. But I kept at it, and she slowly opened, and I helped her as much as I could. We became friends, and only last year we became a couple," he said blushing.

"I'm happy for both of you," Aoi smiled. "But does it not bother you that she goes out and kills people?"

Chihiro shook his head. "No it doesn't. After a while, you grow numb to what people do. But Mukuro is killing drug lords and cleaning up the streets making them a much safer place to live. So I'm fine with it. Anyway, I will give you two a 10 minutes break before we continue, feel free to grab a drink or something," he said and left the room.

"So you seem pretty starstruck by that woman," Aoi said unimpressed.

"Of course I was she was stunning," Byakuya replied honestly.

"Oh was she?" Aoi said raising an eyebrow.

"Aoi," Byakuya said softly. He stood up and hugged her, "I'm yours, you don't need to worry. I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"It's ok Byakuya I just realised that I sounded a lot like Enoshima and it bothered me," Aoi said horrified.

"I hope you don't have hundreds of photos of me." Byakuya chuckled.

"I would say 50," Aoi giggled. "Come on let's grab a drink before you go back in that chair," she smiled.

Fighting room

Makoto and Kyoko were both lying on their backs and being floor by Sakura Ogami. Mukuro was leaning against the wall with her arms folded and she didn't look impressed.

Sakura was the Future Foundation best martial artist. It was her job to teach the new members of staff how to fight.

Naegi, Kirigiri," Sakura said softly. "You two have much too learn. You two thought because of my height and muscle mass I would be heavy and slow and because of this you two got complacent."

The couple got up back to their feet, and they were wearing black shorts and black training shirt.

"It didn't stop us winning before against the others," Makoto said.

"That's because the other people you two face before were chumps!" Mukuro said firmly. "Ogami here is leagues above the people you two have faced."

"Ikusaba, please stop," Sakura said.

Mukuro rolled her eyes and walked forward. "Do you mind if I take on Kirigiri?"

"By all means," Sakura replied, and she stepped away.

"Makoto, please step aside," Kyoko asked. Makoto stepped away, and Kyoko and Mukuro were eying each other up.

Mukuro moved first, and she aimed a punch for Kyoko face, but the latter dodged the attack and punched Mukuro in the stomach. Mukuro stumbled backwards, and she was winded.

"Come on Ikusaba stop fooling around," Sakura said as she folded her arms. Mukuro eyes moved towards Sakura and then back to Kyoko. She ran towards Kyoko again and did a roundhouse kick to Kyoko chest.

Kyoko crashed to the ground as she didn't expect Mukuro to make such a move and put so much strength into one kick. She slowly got up, and she began to smirk which annoyed Mukuro.

Kyoko rushed forward, and she avoided Mukuro punch that came her way, and she got behind the latter, and she put her arms around Mukuro and did a German Suplex.

"Not bad," Sakura said impressed.

Kyoko got up, and she looked down at Mukuro and offered her a hand up. Mukuro took the offer, and she grabbed Kyoko's hand and got up.

"You got me," Mukuro said impressed. "It's good to see that your not all punches and kicks."

"Makoto and I have studied different techniques, and we tried them on each other," Kyoko said.

"Is that so?" Sakura said surprised.

"Yes, we have," Makoto confirmed.

"Use them on me," Mukuro said.

Kyoko smirked, and she punched Mukuro stomach again, and she grabbed Mukuro arm and flipped her over onto her back. Kyoko began to twist Mukuro arm, and the latter looked on with shock. Kyoko had just pulled off the same move that she used on Byakuya.

"Impressive," Sakura said. Kyoko let go of Mukuro arm and helped her up again.

"You've earned my respect Kirigiri that was good," Mukuro smiled.

"Aww looks like someone is warming up," said a sarcastic male voice.

Everyone looked towards the voice and saw a man, and he was standing next to Kyosuke.

"Sakakura," Mukuro said annoyed. "What do you want?"

"He is here to look at the new staff," Kyosuke said firmly. "Ogami, report."

"Sir, Naegi and Kirigiri hold impressive fight skills. Their movement and agility are also remarkable, but they are arrogant and will get complacent."

"I see," Kyosuke said.

"I don't see why you took these two runts on Munakata they don't look like much," Juzo said unimpressed.

"Have you seen the two fight?" Mukuro asked.

"Please of course not, I don't watch weaklings. If Kirigiri can get you on the floor then you're a weakling as well," Juzo chuckled.

"Watch your mouth!" Mukuro said in anger.

"Or what?!" Juzo snapped back.

"Enough!" Kyosuke said firmly. Mukuro and Juzo glared at each before Mukuro turned to look at Kyoko.

"Sakakura, Naegi you two will be fighting each other right now," Kyosuke said firmly. Mukuro quickly turned around and looked at her boss, while Sakura did the same.

"You can't have Sakakura fight Naegi," Sakura said.

"I can, I have already ordered it," Kyosuke said firmly looking at Sakura. Juzo began to chuckle, and he cracked his knuckles and stepped into the middle of the room.

"Sakakura will kill Naegi!" Mukuro said glaring at her boss.

"Step aside Ikusaba you drug addict and run back to your wimp of a boyfriend," Juzo laughed. Mukuro clenched her fists in anger and Kyoko grabbed her arm before she did anything reckless.

Makoto stepped forward and stood in front of Mukuro and Kyoko. "Sakakura leave Ikusaba alone alright," he said darkly.

"Or what kid?" Juzo said raising an eyebrow.

"I will have you on that ground begging for mercy," Makoto replied.

Juzo started to laugh. "Kid I love your sense of humour. Munakata can I go all out from the start?"

"Do as you please," Kyosuke replied. Juzo started to chuckle.

Makoto turned around to look at Kyoko and Mukuro. "I've got this," he grinned.

"You're a fool!" Mukuro said in anger. "He is a ruthless boxing champion he will beat you up to an inch of your life."

"Ikusaba shut up and move!" Makoto said coldly.

Mukuro was stunned for a few seconds, and she grew angry again. But before she got a chance to say anything Kyoko pulled her away so Makoto and Juzo could start.

Makoto turned back around and saw Juzo with his arms up.

"Begin!" Kyosuke ordered.

Juzo rushed at Makoto, and the latter barely managed to avoid the punch.

"Not bad your reactions are somewhat good," Juzo said somewhat impressed.

Juzo threw another punch, but this time it graced Makoto's cheek.

' _He is to fast,'_ Makoto thought.

Juzo threw a third punch, and this time he got Makoto fully on the cheek, and the latter crashed to the ground.

"You can only dodge for so long kid," Juzo chuckled. Kyoko looked on, and she became worried about her boyfriend safety.

Makoto got up slowly, and he began to rub his cheek. "I will beat you," he said confidently.

"Not if I knock you out first," Juzo chuckled as he threw a fourth punch to Makoto. But the latter managed to dodge it and ran past Juzo.

Makoto kicked Juzo in the back of the legs causing Juzo to fall to his knees, Makoto quickly got in front of Juzo and sent a powerful kick to the boxers chest, and Juzo fell on his back. Makoto quick grabbed Juzo arm and performed the Arm Triangle Choke.

Everyone in the room bar Kyoko was stunned.

"Get off me you runt!" Juzo said as punched Makoto sides with his other hand.

Makoto applied more pressed, and Juzo began to groan in pain. "Tap, and I will stop," Makoto demanded.

"GET OFF ME!" Juzo roared.

"NEVER!" Makoto roared back.

The pain was too much for Juzo, and he began to tap. Makoto let go, and he moved away from Juzo and stood up.

"You're not so tough now are you," Makoto said smugged.

Juzo felt humiliated, and he was raging. He began to move his arm around that was held in that submission hold and it stung. He got up to his feet, and with all his hate and anger he punched Makoto in the face knocking the latter out for the count.

Kyoko's eyes widen in horror, and she grew angry, and she was about to move forward to face Juzo. But Mukuro held her back.

"Sakakura consider yourself suspended for the next two weeks," Kyosuke said.

"Your fucking kidding right?" Juzo said in disbelief.

"No, I'm not," Kyosuke said firmly. "Naegi won the fight clean and fair and yet you knocked when the fight was over, and you know my rules about any unofficial fights."

Juzo didn't reply as he left the room in anger while Mukuro smiled that Juzo was suspended.

"Ogami take Naegi to the medical bay, Kirigiri you can say Naegi until he wakes up," Kyosuke said, and he left the room as well.

Sakura walked over to Makoto and picked him up.

"Kirigiri if it's any consolation. Sakakura is Munakata best friend and for him to be told off and suspended has no doubt hurt his pride," Sakura said.

"I'm impressed that Naegi got the win Sakakura rarely loses," Sakura added. "Anyway let's get Naegi to the medical bay.

Hours later

Makoto slowly woke up, and the first thing he was Kyoko looked at him.

"Makoto," she said smiling.

"Hey," he mumbled. "Where am I?"

"You're in the medical bay," she replied.

"Medical bay?" He said in shock as he tried to get up. But Kyoko put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Easy Makoto," she said. "Take a few minutes before you get up." Makoto listened to his girlfriend and laid there. He noticed that she was still wearing her training t-shirt.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You were knocked out by Sakakura after you won your fight," she replied. "He was suspended by Munakata much to the enjoyment of Ikusaba."

"I see, what time is it?" He asked.

"It's nearly 4 pm" she replied.

Makoto's eyes widen in shock. "I've been out for that long."

"Makoto calm down," Kyoko said softly. "I will grab a nurse to check up on you, and we can get out of here."

"I will need to find Ikusaba and apologise for the way I spoke to her," Makoto said.

"Don't worry she wants a word with you about that. But she will give you time to recover," Kyoko replied. She stood up and went to find a nurse.

30 Minutes later

Makoto got the all clear. He and Kyoko went back to the training room and put their uniforms back on. Then the pair went to look for Mukuro.

They found her along with Chihiro in the firing range. Chihiro was doing target practices as Mukuro watched him. She noticed Makoto and Kyoko at the corner of her eye, and she turned to face them.

"Naegi?" she said surprised.

"Ikusaba," Makoto replied. Chihiro heard voices, and he stopped firing and turned around to see Makoto and Kyoko.

"I'm here to apologise for the way I spoke to you," Makoto said.

"Apology accepted," Mukuro replied. "I will not lie I feared the worst when you stood toe to toe with him."

"I wasn't going to let Sakakura say that stuff about you and Fujisaki. I stood toe to toe with him not because we were ordered to. But I did it for you two," Makoto smiled.

Chihiro walked over, and he shook his head. "Naegi, you shouldn't have. Sakakura is a big bully, and Munakata lets him get away with most things."

"But he called you a wimp," Kyoko said shocked.

"Yeah I know," Chihiro sighed. "But he is right. Mukuro and Sakakura began to shout at each other one time, and I didn't do anything to stop it, and that's when he called me a wimp for not standing up for my girlfriend."

"Chihiro drop it right now!" Mukuro ordered. "I don't care if you didn't stand up for me. What you have done for me in the last three years means a lot to me more than that stupid shouting match. Besides if you're a wimp, then you wouldn't have tried to speak to me all those many times," she smiled. "You're a brave man, who has a good heart and you never give up on me when I did that very thing years ago."

"Mukuro," Chihiro blushed.

Mukuro took one of Chihiro hands and held it. "I love you Chihiro," she said blushing. The two kissed and Makoto and Kyoko felt happy for the pair.

Mukuro faced the couple, and her face was bright red. "Naegi, thank you. For sticking up for us. You didn't have too considering how poorly I've acted around you today."

"It's cool," he said smiled. "I had to put him in his place. After you and Ogami tried to stop the fight, I knew I couldn't take him head on, and I will admit Sakakura was quick. But from Kyoko told me. You took enjoyment from his suspension."

"You have no idea!" Mukuro smiled. "I hate him with a burning passion."

"I see," Makoto replied. "Well me and Kyoko better head off back to the apartment, and so we can have some dinner."

"Oh cool," Chihiro said smiling. "I will see you two around for the training."

"Likewise," Mukuro smiled as well.

Hours later

Makoto was sitting on the sofa watching TV, while Kyoko was in the bedroom drying herself off after having a shower.

"What a load of rubbish!" He muttered at the TV and grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

He stood up and stretched, and he went into the kitchen for a glass of water.

Kyoko put her jammies and grabbed the towels she used, and she left the room and put them in the laundry basket that was in the small laundry room they had.

She walked into the living room and saw Makoto wasn't there and she headed for the kitchen, and she saw him drinking water and staring out at the window.

A smile appeared on her face, and she slowly walked over not making a noise, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Caught you," she giggled.

"Oh no you have," he said sarcastically. "What must I do to free myself from your evil grasp."

"A kiss," she giggled. Makoto put the glass down, and he turned around and kissed Kyoko.

"I will never get bored of kissing you," he said.

"Likewise," Kyoko smiled, and the couple kissed again.

"It wasn't a bad first day after all," he said. "Well apart from me getting knocked out."

Kyoko rolled her eyes and said. "Makoto I grew slightly concerned after Sakakura punched you to the ground the first time."

"So was I," he admitted. "He was to fast for me sometimes, and I knew I had one chance to end it the fight. Thankfully I got that chance, and it didn't fail on me."

"You impressed Ogami and Ikusaba," she said softly.

"Good to know," he smiled, and he leaned in and kissed Kyoko again.

"Why is kissing you so good," she whispered.

"I keep asking that same question when you kiss me," he chuckled.

Kyoko began to smirk, and she took one of Makoto's hands, and she led them out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, and the couple made love to each other.

Over the next three months, the group went through intense training, and they were ready for their first mission.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	4. First Mission

"This is it huh?" Makoto said to the others as they sat in the conference room waiting for Kyosuke to arrive.

"Three months of training and we are now officially hired killers," Aoi said quietly.

"It's been a bumpy three months that's for sure," Byakuya moaned. "The number of times I got shocked in that cursed VR machine."

"Don't worry me and Makoto felt them too," Kyoko sighed. "Aoi you're lucky that you were never put into those VR missions."

Aoi began to laugh quietly. "You say that I'm lucky? I got to watch you all die a few times at the start of the training."

"It wasn't nice," Makoto replied. "Anyway, how are we all feeling?"

"I'm fine," Aoi replied. "But I guess when we get to London, I will be nervous."

"I think we will all be nervous when the time comes," Kyoko said. "As long as we have each other support we will be fine."

"Agreed!" Byakuya smiled. A few seconds later the door opened, and Kyosuke walked in. He headed to the computer and turned on the overhead projector.

The group saw the screen on the wall, and they saw Kyosuke opening up files. Then the group saw a picture of a man and his profile.

"If any of you remember back at the school over three months ago I said that this man would be your first target," Kyosuke said.

"We do," Byakuya replied.

"Good!" Kyosuke replied. "The man name is Jack Black. He is 35 years old. 6ft, black hair and blue eyes as you can see on the screen. He has a wife and two children one boy and one girl."

"He has a wife and kids, and he is doing this nasty stuff," Aoi said in disbelief.

"Yes, and my reports tell me that he plans to groom the oldest child his son to take over the 'business' in a few years time."

Aoi was left horrified by the information. "If that's the plans for the son, then I would hate to know what plans Black as for his daughter," Byakuya said. Aoi looked at him in disbelief.

"How old are both children?" Makoto asked.

"The boy is 15, while the girl is 13," Kyosuke replied.

"I see, and what the legal age for having sex in the UK is not 16?" Makoto asked.

"You're correct it's 16," Kyosuke replied.

"I see," Makoto sighed. "If this man is selling women off as sex slaves at barely legal age then I would not be surprised if he sold his daughter as well."

"He wouldn't do that," Aoi said shocked. "Not his very own daughter." Everyone stared at her, and she looked away in disgust.

"When do we leave," Kyoko asked looking back at her boss.

"Monday morning," Kyosuke replied. "We have book you all a car to pick you up at the apartment building, and the car will take you to the airport. Everything is paid for including the hotel room over in London. One of my informers will pick you up at the airport once you touch down in London. You have a week to complete the mission."

"I presume that you will be giving a cheap hotel to live in so we can blend in?" Byakuya asked.

"No of course not. I've book two bedroom penthouse for you."

"For a full week?" Byakuya said in disbelief.

"Yes, I fail to see what the problem is," Kyosuke said emotionless. "We make millions per year thanks to the contracts, and we also make stuff for the local community as well, so money is not a problem."

"This is news to me," Byakuya said interested. "What does the building make?"

"Fujisaki for starters has built his own brand of computers and operating system to go along with it," Kyosuke said. "So, we are making money from that, and we also have plenty of money coming from our sponsorship deals. So as I've said before money is no problem for us."

"I hope these computers are not used to track people," Makoto said.

"These computers that Fujisaki built are clean," Kyosuke said annoyed. "Reason I say this is because he was the only person who cared about making computers. Me, Chisa, Ikusaba and the others had no interest in that sort of thing. Anyway, the meeting is over, take the rest of the day off, as well as the weekend and start packing. I've got you all suitcases as well Ikusaba has them in the firing range. Hina there will be a laptop bag as well. Inside that bag is a laptop you will be using to hack so don't forget to pick it up also the car will pick you up at 8 am Monday morning and one last thing. The plane you will be boarding is first class and private."

Kyosuke turned off the computer and overhead projector and left the room.

The group got up and left the room as well, and they headed for the firing range, and when they got there, they saw Mukuro taking a few shots.

"Hey Ikusaba," Makoto said. Mukuro turned around and saw Makoto and the others. A smile appeared on her face, and she walked over to the table to put the gun on the table and walked over to the group

During the 3 months of training, Makoto and the others became close friends with Mukuro and Chihiro, and the couple always made time for Makoto and the others.

"Hey guys," she said warmly. "I'm guessing that you had just been giving your first mission?"

Makoto nodded. "Yes, we are leaving for London Monday morning."

"To take out Jack Black, I'm guessing?" Mukuro asked.

"That is correct," Byakuya answered.

"I see," Mukuro replied. "Black has been on Munakata radar for a while. I wonder why he didn't send out another team to take care of the job."

"Because that was always going to be our first mission," Kyoko said. "Munakata told us when we accepted the job nearly 4 months ago."

Mukuro eyes widen in anger. "Nearly 4 months ago? What a joke. No offence you guys. But Munakata should have sent a team to deal with the problem straight away."

"Ikusaba, I agree he should have sent a team straight away," Aoi said. "That is the reason why I took the job was to save those young women."

Mukuro anger left her, and she began to smile at Aoi. "That is good to hear," she said and then she let out a sigh. "But still 4 months…."

Kyoko noticed that Mukuro was wearing a ring on her left hand. "Ikusaba is that engagement ring on your left hand?" She asked smiling.

Mukuro raised her left hand and showed them the ring. "Yes, it is, Chihiro purposed to me a few days," she said smiling while blushing. A massive smiled appeared on Aoi face, and she jumped over to Mukuro and hugged her.

"Congrats Ikusaba," Aoi said. "I'm happy for you and Fujisaki." Aoi felt her a hand on her shoulder, and it pulled her away from Mukuro.

"Apologies," Byakuya said. "When Aoi tends to get hyper when she hears good news."

Mukuro began to laugh. "No, it's fine Togami," she smiled. "It feels good that other people are happy for Chihiro and me." She had a look at her ring and she still stunned by how beautiful it was.

Then she lets out a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder why Chihiro picked me."

"What do you mean?" Aoi asked. "He could have gone after another girl who was clean and made better life choices."

"But he is happy with you," Aoi said.

"I know that" Mukuro muttered. "But I think he can do well better than me."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Ikusaba, listen to me," he said. "If you think Fujisaki can do better than you. Then why do you think that he asked you out and then asked you to marry him?"

"It's because he loves me," Mukuro replied.

"Exactly!" Byakuya said. "Do better than you, will never cross his mind. Because he loves you and he has watched you grow out of your shell and become a better person."

Makoto, Kyoko and Aoi all looked at Byakuya in disbelief.

"What?" He said annoyed.

Aoi began to smile, and she kissed him. "Look at you reassuring Ikusaba on her relationship with Fujisaki."

Byakuya closed his eyes and shook his head. "Ikusaba where is the suitcases?" He asked embarrassed.

"Over there," she said and pointed to the corner of the room. He opened his eyes and saw her pointing to the four suitcases and the laptop bag."

He walked over and put the laptop bag over his shoulder and grabbed the two cases.

Aoi was looking at Mukuro's ring, and she smiled. "I'm looking forward to the day when Byakuya ask me for my hand in marriage."

Makoto and Kyoko looked and their friend in shock while Byakuya left speechless.

"I don't mean right now," Aoi said as she started to laugh. "But when the time is right."

Kyoko began to smile and said. "I agree with you Aoi. When the time is right, I'm looking forward to the day when Makoto asks me to be his wife."

Makoto looked at his girlfriend in disbelief, and it left Mukuro laughing. "No pressure, gentlemen."

"Yeah, no pressure," Makoto mumbled.

"Togami," Mukuro said. "Thank you for your words." Byakuya nodded to her, and he picked up two suitcases and headed for the door.

"I will be going back to the room to pack," he said to Aoi.

"Cool, let's go together," Aoi smiled.

"Togami, Hina. I wish you good luck," Mukuro smiled. The couple nodded at her, and they left the room.

"I guess we better head as well," Makoto said to his girlfriend.

She nodded, and he walked over to the two remaining suitcases and grabbed both of them.

"Before we head," he said. "Ikusaba has Sakakura giving you or Fujisaki any problems?"

"No, he hasn't," she replied with a smile. "I think he is still licking his wounds from what happened three months ago."

"Serves him right" Makoto replied smugly.

"Kirigiri," Mukuro said nervously.

"Yes?" Kyoko said surprised by Mukuro becoming nervous suddenly.

"There something I wanted to ask you and Hina. But with Hina becoming overjoyed with my engagement. I felt it was best until she came back to ask her. See when me and Chihiro sort out a date for the wedding… I would like…you and Hina to be my bridesmaids," Mukuro asked nervously.

Kyoko was stunned for a few seconds, and then a smile appeared on her face. "I would be honoured Ikusaba. I'm sure Togami would have to pull Aoi from you again if you were to ask her."

Mukuro started to laugh as did Makoto and Kyoko. "Thank you Kirigiri," Mukuro said warmly. "You and Hina have become good friends in the last three months, and there was no way I could not ask you two."

"Don't mention," Kyoko smiled. "It's good to see you coming out of your shell. When we get back from London, me and Makoto will keep an ear out for any squeals from Aoi when you ask her."

Mukuro began to laugh again, and she put her arms around Kyoko and hugged her. "Thank you Kirigiri, you this my first time hugging a friend that isn't Chihiro and it feels nice."

Kyoko wrapped her arms around Mukuro. "This is the first I've hugged a girl that isn't Aoi, and it's refreshing not a be bear hugged" she joked.

Mukuro laughed again, and the two women let go of each other. "Keep safe you two," Mukuro smiled.

"Will do!" Kyoko smiled back.

A few days later

Makoto and the others were waiting in the reception area in the apartment building with their suitcases and hand luggage. Aoi was sitting in a chair holding the laptop bag and minding her own business. While Byakuya grew concerned that Aoi wasn't her usual cheerful self, he was sitting beside her, and he turned his head towards her.

"You ok Aoi?" He asked.

"Oh, me…yeah, I'm…nervous that's all," she replied. Byakuya slowly took her hand.

"I'm here for you, as is Makoto and Kirigiri," he said trying to ease his girlfriend's nerves.

"I know you all are…but…it's what we are going to do…" Aoi said slowly.

"Remember that this Jack Black person was the reason you and Makoto took this job on when Makoto and Kyoko get around to killing him then those women that he has under his thumb will be set free," he said.

"I know that, but he has a wife, and two kids remember," Aoi replied.

"Yes, that is true. But once he dies, the truth will come out. It always does," Byakuya said firmly. "Come on Aoi. Forget about it until we get there ok?" Aoi nodded, and she smiled at her boyfriend.

"Ah good your all here," Chisa smiled as she walked into the reception area. "Grab your cases please and follow me outside." The group did as they were told and they followed Chisa as they pulled their suitcases.

Outside greeted them was a minibus. "Put your cases in the boot, don't worry. There should be enough space for four suitcases," Chisa said. The group went to the boot, and thankfully there was enough space they put their cases in the boot and then headed into the minibus and grabbed their seats as did Chisa.

The minibus pulled away from the apartment building and headed for the airport. "So how are you all feeling?" Chisa asked.

"Nervous," Aoi replied.

"Don't worry Asahina things will go well. As for the killing itself, you will all get used to it."

"It sounds like that you have killed before?" Kyoko said.

"What me? No, I haven't killed a single person in my life," Chisa replied. "I've seen enough people in this line of business that get used to what they do, and I have no doubt what so ever that you four will be the same."

"How reassuring," Byakuya said sarcastically. "May I ask what your role within the business it?" He asked Chisa.

"Oh me? I don't have a role. I like to help other people and that. I've grown fond of you four, and that's why I came to the school and picked you all up to bring you nearly 4 months ago."

"That would explain why you're here with us right now," Byakuya replied.

"Yes," Chisa smiled.

"You must be getting excited now," Aoi smiled. "Just a few weeks from now and you will be a married woman."

"I can't wait for the wedding," Chisa giggled. "Getting married to Kyosuke is a dream come true. I love that man so much" she smiled brightly. "Your mission will be the last one before Kyosuke, and I get married."

"Lovely," Byakuya said sarcastically.

30 minutes later

The minibus arrived at the airport.

"Before we head out, here are your tickets for the flight and passports," Chisa said as she handed out items in question. "Grab your suitcases and follow me."

The group got out of the minibus and grabbed their suitcases and followed Chisa into the airport and they saw hundreds of people. Chisa pointed at a desk that didn't have a cue and at the desk was a girl who was typing on a computer. Above her head was a sign and it said Future Foundation.

"Wait a second?" Makoto said shocked. "We have our very own check-in desk?"

Chisa began to giggle. "Yes, we do. We use this airport a lot so it would make sense for us to have one. When Kyosuke took control of the company, the first thing he did was buy shares so he could own some of this airport. So, he could have his own check-in desk, runway and plane."

"How much money does Munakata have?" Byakuya asked.

Chisa began to smile at Byakuya. "Enough to make you even jealous. Anyway, go and get yourselves checked in, and once that is done, and I will show you around the airport, so you all don't get lost," Chisa said.

Makoto and the others walked up to the check-in desk. The girl stopped typing and looked at the group.

"Hello," she smiled. "You must be Makoto Naegi?"

"Yes, I am," he replied. He handed her his passport and flight ticket.

"Your good," the girl said. "Please put your suitcase on the conveyor belt." Makoto put his suitcase on the belt, and he watched it vanish as it went into the hole behind the girl. "Who is next?" She asked.

Kyoko went up next then Byakuya went up and finally Aoi. Chisa walked up to the desk and smiled at the girl.

"Was there any problems?" She asked.

"Nope, none what so ever Miss Yukizome," the girl replied.

"Good to hear," Chisa smiled.

"I hope you four enjoy your trip," the girl smiled.

Chisa took the group around the airport. "You will learn this place all by heart in a few months," she said.

"This is my first time being in an airport," Makoto mumbled.

"Me too," Aoi said. "How people don't get lost is beyond me."

Chisa took the group to the entry of the departure lounge where two guards guarded it.

"Morning Miss Yukizome," said the two guards.

"Morning," she replied. "Well, this the furthest I go. I do wish you four the best of luck," she smiled.

"But wait our flight isn't for another hour?" Aoi said confused.

"Yes, I know, but this the departure lounge," Chisa replied. "Beyond this point, you will need to show your flight ticket to Security Control where your hand luggage will be screened. Once you get past that, there will be a restaurant for Foundation Future staff. Trust me Asahina the hour will fly in. Anyway again best of luck," Chisa smiled and nodded at the group, and she left.

An hour later

The group got on the plane, and they stunned including Byakuya.

"Wow, Munakata was kidding about this being a private plane," Makoto said. "This place is has got its own mini bar."

"Ladies and gentlemen, can you all take a seat please," said the air hostess. The gang turned around to see a young woman dressed in black. She had black hair, red eyes and she was pale.

"My name is Celestia Lundenberg," she said. "My job over the next 12 hours is to make your journey as comfortable as possible. So please take to your seats and belt up, and I shall inform the captain."

The group nodded, and she walked into the cockpit.

"Is everyone around the same age as us?" Byakuya said.

"Must be," Aoi chipped in. "I wonder how she ended up working for Munakata?"

"That's for another time let's get into our seats," Kyoko said. The group got into their seats and Celestia came back out and showed the group the safety video and after that was done. The captain spoke and told them to enjoy the flight.

The plane's engines fired up, and they took off. Makoto and Aoi got the seats next to the window as the pair saw the building below them get smaller and smaller. Once the plane was in the air, the group were allowed to take their belts off and roam around the plane.

Celestia offered the group soft drinks and sandwiches. Aoi then went to read a computer book. While Byakuya read a book, himself while Makoto and Kyoko watched a movie together.

During the flight, Makoto and the others found out that Celestia always wanted to be an air hostess and when she found out the Future Foundation was hiring. She applied for the job, and when she got it, she went through training to be the best at severing the passengers.

She did, however, have dreams to have her very own castle filled with her very own male slaves. She told Makoto that she would allow him to join the ranks as she found him cute.

Which Kyoko became very jealous at but she calm herself down as she was walking into Junko territory.

Many hours later

London

The plane touched down in London, and the group were jet lagged. They made their way off the plane and grabbed their suitcases. Then they made their way into the departing area, and they saw two Japanese people standing together.

One was male, and he was short with blonde hair and gold eyes. While the other person was female and she was taller, she has silver hair and red eyes, and she also wore glasses.

"Naegi, Kirigiri, Togami and Asahina?" the man said. They all nodded. "Good, the name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and this is Peko Pekoyama."

"Nice to meet you all," Peko said bowing.

"Peko enough of that!" Fuyuhiko ordered.

"Sorry Master!" Peko replied.

"Anyway come on let's go," he said.

Fuyuhiko and Peko led the group outside the airport when they saw a limo waiting for them. Makoto and the others put their cases in the boot, and they got inside in the limo, and it pulled away from the airport.

"This is your first mission correct?" Peko asked.

"Yes, it is," Kyoko replied.

"You four don't look like much," Fuyuhiko said unimpressed. "Sakakura could knock you all out in a single punch."

Makoto and Kyoko began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Fuyuhiko said coldly.

"Well I defeated Sakakura one on one," Makoto smirked.

"Bullshit!" Fuyuhiko snapped back. "You? No fucking way!"

"It's true," Kyoko replied. "You can ask the man himself. But I'm sure he would never admit it. You could always ask Munakata, Ogami or Ikusaba."

Fuyuhiko sat there stunned. He had a firm look at Makoto and thought it was impossible. He was sure that Peko could take down Makoto. But after hearing this story, he wasn't sure.

"So how did you do it?" He asked.

"Well, I knew I could never take Sakakura on directly he would kick the crap out of me," Makoto said smiling. "My only way of winning was to get him into a submission hold and force him to tap out….and he did."

"I see," Fuyuhiko said somewhat impressed. "Peko, just by looking at Naegi. What would you say your chances were of defeating him in a fight?"

"At first glance, I would say victory would be easy," Peko replied. "But after hearing his story, I doubt my chances. The same would go for Kirigiri."

"Right," Fuyuhiko said keeping his eye on the couple.

"So how did you end up working for Munakata?" Aoi asked.

"I gamble a lot, and I put myself in massive debt in one game. My opponent happened to Munakata when he found out that I didn't have the cash. He was…angry," Fuyuhiko nervously.

"He offered me a chance to pay my debts off, and I took it," Fuyuhiko said. "Peko here is a loyal companion, who was adopted into the family when I was a baby. She has stuck by me…even during my more stupid moments."

"Master, I made a promise to your mother," she said blushing.

"Yeah yeah," he replied as he blushed as well.

"I wouldn't be a very good servant…if I didn't protect the man, I love."

"Oh, for fuck sake shut up. You're embarrassing us now Peko!" he said with his face turning red.

"Forgive me, Master!" Peko replied as her face turned red as well.

30 minutes later

Hotel

When the limo arrived at the hotel. Everyone got out, and the group headed inside the hotel to book themselves in as Fuyuhiko and Peko got the groups suitcase out of the boot.

Once the group got the keys to the penthouse, Fuyuhiko went back outside and grabbed a folder from the limo and came back in. Then they all headed into the lift and went up to the top floor.

Once they reached the top floor, Makoto used his key opened the door and everyone headed inside the penthouse.

"Wow this place is massive," Aoi said stunned.

"Anyway, moving onto more important matters," Fuyuhiko said. "Everyone sit down now."

The group went over to the sofa and sat down. Fuyuhiko put the folder onto the glass coffee table that the group sat next to.

"Ok folks inside this folder contain everything you need to know about your target," Fuyuhiko said.

"How you kill Jack Black doesn't bother Munakata or me for that matter. Mr Black goes out every Thursday night to sell his 'subjects.' So, I suggest that would be the best time to kill him, and I have got Naegi and Kirigiri tickets to get into the advent."

"Will you provide us with weapons?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, on Thursday come to my apartment, and I will gear you up," Fuyuhiko replied. "But for now, you all better let your body adjust to the time zone. Your body clock will be thinking its bed time right now. But it's close to 2 PM over here. Stay up as long as possible and set your alarm for 6 am trust me. Also, in the folder is £5000 spending money as well as key cars for Togami Anyway I'm heading, if you need help my number is also in the folder."

Fuyuhiko and Peko left the penthouse leaving the group looking at each other.

"So, we have three days after today to get ready," Makoto said quietly.

"I guess this is it huh?" Aoi replied.

"Indeed," Byakuya said.

Kyoko took her boyfriend's hand, and she smiled at him, and he did the same.

"Makoto, let's forget about the mission for now and get unpacked and head out to see London itself."

"That sounds like a plan," Makoto said warmly. The couple got up and grabbed their cases and choose their bedroom.

"You wanna head out as well Byakuya?" Aoi asked. Byakuya shook his head.

"Not right now," he said as he grabbed the folder and opened it. He pulled out the money and the tickets first. Then he pulled out information on Jack and then took out photos of the building that Makoto and Kyoko would be going to.

Byakuya and Aoi went through the photos, and both of them were disgusted by the name of the building.

"I can't believe that building is called Candy!" Aoi said in anger. "Those poor girls are the candy!"

"Aoi do you think you can hack into their security feed to give us a better idea of what's inside the building?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeah can do," she replied, and she got up and went into the laptop bag and pulled out the laptop and booted it up.

Byakuya stood up and grabbed the suitcases and moved them into the other bedroom and he left the bedroom and went into the kitchen made himself and Aoi a cup of tea.

"This kitchen is massive," Byakuya muttered to himself as he took the two cups out of the kitchen and saw the horrified look on Aoi face as she was sitting with the laptop on her lap.

"Aoi what's wrong?" He asked as he put the two cups on the glass table and sat down beside her.

"Byakuya….look…." Aoi said in anger. Byakuya looked at the screen, and his eyes widen in shock. Aoi managed to hack into the building security feed, and they both saw what appeared to be the basement and lots of 16-year-old girls locked up in makeshift prisons cells.

Aoi began to clench her fists in anger. "That evil bastard!" Aoi said in anger. Byakuya could feel the anger coming from his girlfriend let alone see it. He closed the laptop over, and he held her hand.

"Calm down and relax," he said. "Once we drink our tea, we will head out in the car and go to the building and have a look around the area ok? Then we can start planning."

"Yeah ok," Aoi whimpered.

An hour later

Makoto and Kyoko were sitting in a restaurant having a drink. Since the legal age for drinking in the UK, was 18, they took advantage of this.

"London is a nice place isn't?" Kyoko yawned.

"It is," Makoto chuckled at his girlfriend's yawn. "Shall I pick you up and take you back to the penthouse?"

"Hm… that sounds good," Kyoko smirked. "Maybe I will give you a reward for being my knight in shining armour."

Makoto began to blush, which Kyoko to laugh. "I always found your blushing cute Makoto."

"Thank I guess," Makoto said. "Kyoko this feels good. We can go out as a couple and not get hounded by Enoshima."

"Yes, you're correct about that. I bet she is crying right now wondering where you are," Kyoko said smiling.

"Taking pleasure in other people pain I see?" Makoto grinned.

"Only Enoshima of course," Kyoko giggled.

"Do you think she will ever change?" Makoto asked.

"No, she won't" Kyoko replied. "She only has one function, and that is you. Sometimes I do wonder what life would be like for you if you choose her instead of me."

"Well didn't she say that she would make my life perfect with the money will she make as a model?" Makoto answered.

"Yes, she did say that, but given how she had you pinned down and attacked you as well. I doubt it would all be plain sailing," Kyoko replied.

"Also, Enoshima doesn't know a thing about you" Kyoko continued. "She says that she loves you. But how can you love someone without knowing there likes and dislikes."

"Fair point," Makoto replied.

Kyoko began to smile. "Let's forget about her and grab another drink then do a bit of shopping."

Two Hour later

Makoto and Kyoko arrived back at the penthouse with a few bags, and the couple saw Aoi sleeping on Byakuya shoulder as they sat on the sofa.

Byakuya himself was looking at photos and trying his best not to move so he could let Aoi sleep.

"I see you two had fun," he said quietly.

"We did," Makoto smiled. Kyoko let out a yawn as she took the bags into her bedroom. "Did you not try and keep Aoi awake?" Makoto asked. "It's only 5 pm."

Byakuya shot a piercing glare at his friend and Makoto felt uncomfortable.

"Are you stupid?" Byakuya said annoyed. "There is a nine-hour time difference between the UK and Japan. It's currently 2 am in the morning in Japan right now, and we have been up since 6 am this morning which means we have been up for 20 hours and you're worried about Aoi going to sleep early?"

Makoto looked away in regret. "I'm sorry Byakuya."

"Apology accepted," Byakuya replied. "Aoi was struggling to stay awake. So, I told her to get some sleep and not to worry."

"Fair enough," Makoto sighed, and he headed for his bedroom, and he found Kyoko lying on the bed fast asleep. He pulled his side of the bed covers and pulled them over Kyoko.

Then he left the room and rejoined Byakuya and the sleeping Aoi in the living room.

"Makoto hold Aoi for me, while I stand up," Byakuya asked. Makoto put his hands on Aoi and held her in place as Byakuya stood up.

He let out a yawn and stretched, and he went into his bedroom and pulled the bed covers down. Then he headed back out and picked up Aoi in the bridal position, and he took her into the bedroom and put her on the bed and pulled up the covers and left the room.

He sat back down on the sofa and saw Makoto sitting in the armchair. "So did you two go out?" Makoto mumbled.

"Yes, we did," Byakuya replied as he watched his friend trying to stay awake. "Go to sleep!" He said.

"Fine!" Makoto mumbled, and he fell asleep. Byakuya let out a sigh, and he picked up the photos and among other things and put them in the folder, and he took off his glasses and set them on the table and laid down on the sofa and fell to sleep himself.

3 days later

The group were in Fuyuhiko and Peko apartment, so Makoto and Kyoko could pick up their handguns. It was roughly 10 in the morning.

"So have you four got used to the UK time yet?" Fuyuhiko asked as they sat in the living room.

"Yes," Aoi replied. "Tuesday was tough, but yesterday was better, and today we feel normal, and we are raring to go."

"Good!" Fuyuhiko replied. "So have you figured out a plan for tonight?"

Kyoko shook her head. "We haven't got a plan yet. But we have been around the building while in the car, and we have looked at the building through the security cameras. So we know the place looks like inside."

"Going in without a plan is risky," Peko said.

"We are used to it," Byakuya replied. "The number of times myself, Makoto and Kirigiri were put into one of those cursed VR missions without a plan."

"It fucking hurts doesn't it when you fail!" Fuyuhiko said annoyed.

"Yes, it does," Kyoko said coldly.

"Wait hang on?" Aoi said shocked. "You have done a few VR missions Kuzuryu?"

"Yip, of course, I have," Fuyuhiko smirked. "I went through some training along with Peko before we moved to the UK."

"So how come you haven't been ordered to kill Jack Black then?" Makoto asked.

"I have unfortunately become friends with the sick fuck, and Munakata saw this as a good opportunity for me to gain Jack trust and let his guard down."

"How did this happen?" Kyoko asked.

"Me and Peko went to the place one night I bribed the guard to let us in. We were both left horrified to see the awful reports about the young women were correct. We grabbed a drink and kept to ourselves that's when Jack spotted us and because he didn't know us and we came over and asked us to leave. But Peko being Peko she used the word Master, and Jack thought Peko was a slave, and he changed his tune," Fuyuhiko sighed.

"Master forgive me!" Peko said bowing.

"Fuck sake Peko stop calling me, Master. I see you as my equal!" Fuyuhiko replied in anger. "Anyway, because of that misunderstanding. Jack, thought I was in the market for another slave, and he has invited me to his building every Thursday until the right girl came along. That was 5 months ago."

"Five months!" Aoi snapped. Byakuya quickly put his hand on hers, and she quickly calms down.

"It's not my choice that he is still alive," Fuyuhiko said annoyed. "I've lost count of how many times I've asked Munakata permission to have Jack killed, but I was refused every time."

"Why is it so important to Munakata that we took this job?" Kyoko asked.

"Simple it's because you four are out in a different country. If you fuck up, then there will be no chance of you lot getting home."

"Lovely," Byakuya replied. "Our boss is a dick!"

Fuyuhiko began to laugh. "It only took you this long to realise that?" Byakuya didn't reply.

"Peko bring the bag and box in please," Fuyuhiko asked. Peko left the living room and then came back a few seconds later. She placed the bag on the coffee table and handed the box to her lover.

"Naegi, Kirigiri, please pick your handgun of choice," Peko said. The couple looked at each other then Makoto opened the bag, and the group were shocked to see multiple handguns.

Makoto and Kyoko took out a few guns to have a look, and after a few minutes, they picked their handgun of choice.

"Good," Fuyuhiko said smiling. "Peko take the bag away, and you two put the guns on the table, and I will get them ready for tonight."

"Getting them ready?" Makoto said confused.

"Yes," Fuyuhiko replied. "I will add suppressors and give you six bullets each."

"12 bullets will be more than enough," Kyoko replied.

Peko took the bag away, and then Fuyuhiko put the box on the table and opened it, and the group saw 3 hearings aids.

"I've informed about Jack about you two, and I've also told him that you two have trouble hearing problems."

"But why?" Makoto replied confused.

Byakuya let out an annoyed sigh. "Because that's no mere hearing aid. Those are ear pieces so we can keep in contact with you and Kirigiri during the mission."

"Impressive Togami!" Fuyuhiko smiled. "Take these back to the penthouse and sync them with the hacking software. So Asahina can inform you two of any danger and Togami as well for that matter."

"Ok," Aoi replied. "Is Byakuya not getting a gun as well?"

Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow. "Why would he need a gun if he is only going to be the driver?"

"Just in case things go wrong," Aoi replied.

Fuyuhiko began to chuckle "Wow what a way to show confidence in your friends." Aoi went quiet and looked sad.

"Are we done here?" Byakuya asked. Fuyuhiko nodded. Byakuya closed the box picked it up and stood up and walked out of the apartment.

"Someones a bit of inpatient," Fuyuhiko chuckled. "Anyway, I will have the weapons ready for you and I will sneak them into the building."

"Is not risky?" Makoto asked.

"Remember I have Jack's trust, besides the guns will be hidden underneath a bag of money I'm bringing with me tonight," Fuyuhiko replied.

"Why are you bringing money?" Aoi asked.

"Because every Thursday night they show off a new girl they have captured to buy," Fuyuhiko said. "I bring money to fool Jack that I'm interested, but I always told him that the right girl hasn't shown up yet."

"I see," Makoto replied. "Right we better head see you tonight."

Later on that night

Makoto was dressed in a suit, while Kyoko had a long purple dress on, Aoi looked at the couple before they were ready to head out with Byakuya.

"Makoto, Kyoko, please be careful," Aoi said concerned.

"We will be as long as you keep us informed," Kyoko smiled.

"Will do!" Aoi said trying to smile.

"We better head," Byakuya said. Aoi walked over to her boyfriend, and she kissed him and then she hugged Makoto and then Kyoko.

30 minutes later

The trio sat in the car just a few minutes away from the building. Byakuya opened the box and pulled out the fake hearing aids and handed one each to Makoto and Kyoko and he put the last one on his ear.

"Aoi can you hear me?" He asked.

 **"Loud and clear!"** Aoi replied.

"Can you hear me?" Makoto asked then Kyoko asked the same thing.

 **"Yip I can hear you both loud and clear!"** Aoi replied.

"You two ready?" Byakuya asked. The couple nodded. "Ok, I will be watching the action on my phone, if there any danger get out understood?" He said.

"Yes don't worry," Makoto replied.

The couple got out of the car, and they headed down the street, and they saw a massive cue to get inside the building.

"You got the tickets ready?" Makoto asked. "Don't worry there in my handbag."

When they got to the guard that was standing at the entrance. Kyoko pulled out the two tickets, and she handed them to the guard. He had a quick look at the tickets and nodded to the pair and handed the tickets back to Kyoko and he searched the couple and once he was happy the couple headed inside.

They headed into the auction room filled with people, and they saw girls being lined up to be sold off. Each girl was holding a sign which contained their name, age, sexual preference and how much they were worth and every girl wore a dog collar and leash.

"Seeing this in the flesh is making me angry!" Kyoko said.

 **"Easy Kirigiri!"** Byakuya said. **"Stay cool, and these girls will have a better future."**

Kyoko didn't reply as she and Makoto looked around for Fuyuhiko. They didn't see him, and a girl who was serving drinks walked up to the pair.

"Hello, would you like a drink?" She asked.

The couple looked at each other unsure what to do.

 **"Take the drink and blend in,"** Aoi said. Makoto looked at the girl and nodded, and he took two wine glasses and handed one to Kyoko.

The girl smiled at the pair and moved on to other people.

 **"One glass and that's it!"** Byakuya ordered. The couple rolled at their eyes at each other, and they walked around the room.

They got close to a girl who was worth £10,000.

"Hello, Master and Mistress," the girl said weakly. "I'm very loyal, and I'm good at taking orders, and I will be worth every penny."

Makoto shook his head as did Kyoko and they walked away from the girl who was nearly in tears.

"That was awful," he said.

"Yes, it was," Kyoko replied. "Makoto we need to save her and the others!"

"Focus Kyoko," he said as took some of his wine. Kyoko did the same, and the couple saw Fuyuhiko talking to Jack.

"I see that you two made it," a female voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Peko.

"I'm surprised you're this far away from Kuzuryu," Makoto said.

"Mr Black does not want slaves in his sight. So Master told me to look for you two," Peko replied as she stepped closer to the couple. "Master forgot to say that Mr Black goes to a room that does not contain cameras. That is where he does cruel things to those young women that disobey him," she said.

"But why go to a room that has no cameras?" Makoto asked.

"So he can't get caught on camera doing the deed in case something goes wrong," Peko replied. "Your weapons are in the men and women's toilets respectively in the last stall behind the toilets."

"You go first Kyoko," Makoto said. She nodded, Makoto took her glass off her, and she headed for the women's toilet. She got inside and headed for the last stall and went inside and closed the door behind her.

She looked around the toilet and saw the gun where Peko said it would be. She picked up the gun and had a quick look at it and put in her handbag. She waited for a minute, and she left the stall and washed her hands.

Thankfully there were no cameras install in either toilet as Aoi told them. So Kyoko took the time to compose herself, and she left.

She walked back to Makoto who was by himself and took the two glasses from him, and he went into the toilet and grabbed his gun.

As she was taking some of her wine, someone came up from behind her. She turned around and saw Fuyuhiko and Jack.

"Ah, you must be Miss Kyoko Kirigiri that Fuyuhiko has spoken about it?" Jack smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Black," Kyoko replied.

"Nice to meet you too," he said.

Makoto arrived back, and he looked at Jack.

"Ah you must be Mr Black," Makoto said offering him a handshake.

"Please call me Jack," he replied, and the two shook hands.

"I see that your English is superb," Jack said.

"Thank you, Jack," Makoto replied as he let go of Jack's hand and took the glass from Kyoko.

"So do you like what you see," Jack asked.

"Sorry," Makoto replied faking his earing problem.

"Do you like the women on offer?" Jack said more clearly.

"Yes and no," Makoto replied. "I must apologise if I can't hear you at the best of times."

"No it's alright," Jack replied. "Fuyuhiko told me about you and Miss Kirigiri problems. My daughter has the same problem. I'm using the money from the sales of these women to help fund a way to help improve my daughter hearing. Anyway if you see any girl that catches your eye let me know and I will give you 10% off the girl of your choice."

"20%?" Kyoko said shocked.

"No, I said 10%!" Jack replied.

"Oh, please forgive me," Kyoko said.

"Again it's alright. I'm used to it with my daughter. Anyway, I hope two you enjoy your night."

Jack walked away, and Fuyuhiko smiled at the pair. "Real smooth, you two have fooled him good." Then his smile vanished. "But don't let my praise get to your head ok?"

"Yeah we know," Makoto replied.

"Good, I'm guessing Peko has told you of the room?" The couple nodded. "Good, it's down that hallway where those two guards are standing. Turn right, and it's the third door on the left. I wish you both luck," Fuyuhiko said, and he walked away from the couple.

They both finished off their wine and put the glasses on a tray that woman was carrying. The couple turned to see the two guards.

"How are we going to get past them?" Makoto asked.

The couple heard a girl shouting, and they saw Jack walking over to the scene, and he grabbed the girl leashed and pulled her into the hallway choking her in the process.

The room went quiet and then a few seconds later the remaining girls started a revolt, and every single guard available went and stopped the uprising.

 **"Kyoko, Makoto, there is your chance to get that bastard. I've shut down every single camera. You have two minutes make it count!"** Aoi said.

As the whole crowd watched including Fuyuhiko and Peko the guards trying to take control of the situation. Makoto and Kyoko slipped into the hallway unnoticed and went their way to the door that was Jack was no doubt in.

Kyoko took her gun out of her bag, and Makoto took his from his blazer, and both nodded, and Makoto used his blazer to open the door to avoid leaving fingerprints.

The couple rushed inside, and they saw Jack on his knees punching the life out of the young girl.

"Stop right there!" Makoto said. Jack froze, then he slowly got up and turned around.

He was shocked to see Makoto and Kyoko aiming guns at him.

"Step away from the girl now!" Makoto ordered. Jack put his hands up, and he feared for his life. He stepped away from the girl.

"Don't…s-shoot please!" he begged. "I'm…only t-trying to help my d-daughter."

"By putting other girls through hell how cruel!" Makoto said, and he pulled the trigger and shot Jack in the head killing him.

The girl was about to scream, but Kyoko pointed the gun at her.

"Don't scream, we only after him," she said calmly. "You're free now, try and get out of here if possible. Also, you never SAW US! You left this room with Mr Black alive understood?"

The girl nodded. "Thank you," she said weakly.

The couple put their guns away and left the room and rejoined the chaos that was still happening within the auction room. Fuyuhiko saw the couple, and they saw him and nodded at him.

The guards managed to gain control by tasering all the girls until they started to behave again. All the girls stood back and held their boards back up with all of them crying. The guards went back to their respective posts, and the event continued.

2 hour later

Thankfully no girls were bought after the mini uprising. The people who attended the event will put off by the girl's rebellious performance and just stayed for the food and drink.

The event was ending, and the guards were putting the girls back into the basement, and some people were surprised not to see or hear from Jack.

Whenever Jack went to his room, he was not to be disturbed by means. But this was the longest he had spent in that room with one girl.

As the people were leaving so did Makoto and Kyoko. The former had become very quiet in the past 2 hours, leaving Makoto, Byakuya and Aoi concerned.

The couple left the building, and they headed down the street. They saw Byakuya pull up beside them and they got in the car, and they headed back to the penthouse.

20 minutes later

The trio arrived back in the penthouse, and Aoi rushed over and hugged Makoto. But he shrugged her off, and he took the gun out from his blazer and put it on the glass table and headed straight for his room, and he closed the door.

"Let's give him time to think," Byakuya said who was holding the box that contain the three fake hearing aids. "Kirigiri you can have my side on the bed if you want and I will sleep on the sofa."

Kyoko didn't reply as she took her gun out of her bag and placed it next to Makoto's gun on the glass table and she walked over to the bedroom opened the door and headed in closing the door behind her.

Byakuya sighed, and he put the box on the glass table, and he sat on the sofa. Aoi joined him.

"That's us we can't turn back now," Byakuya said softly. "We are in the deep end."

"I know we are," Aoi said quietly and the pair went silent, and a few seconds they could hear Makoto crying.

Aoi got up, but Byakuya grabbed her arm. "No don't he needs Kirigiri right now. Wait until tomorrow then we can talk to him ok?"

Aoi sat back down, and she started to cry for her friend, and Byakuya pulled her in for a hug.

Makoto was crying into Kyoko chest, and she did her best to calm him down. She held him in a hug, and she was rubbing the back of his head.

"K-Kyoko…I-I killed a person…. A real-life person!" He sobbed.

"I know you did Makoto," she replied softly. "But remember what he was doing to that girl and the others."

"I…know t-that Kyoko," he sobbed. "He had a family, no amount of training can prepare for you taking…someones l-life."

"Makoto, my opinion of you won't change. I will always love you no matter what!"

"Kyoko," Makoto said softly.

She released her hold on him, and he looked up at her face. "Kyoko I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kyoko asked.

"For crying!" He whimpered.

"It's ok Makoto," she said smiling warmly, and she kissed him on the forehead.

"Come on let's get you out of that suit, and you can get some rest ok?" Kyoko said softly. Makoto listened to his girlfriend, and he stood up and took his suit off and with only his boxers on and went into bed and fell asleep which surprised Kyoko.

She took her dress off and put her jammies on and quietly left the room and saw Byakuya holding a tearful Aoi.

"How is he?" Byakuya asked. Kyoko let out a sigh, and she sat down in the armchair.

"He is asleep now. But I fear it will be a rough few days for him."

"I see, Makoto stays in here ok. I will take the box and guns back to Kuzuryu tomorrow. You keep an eye on him will you?" Byakuya said.

"I'm his girlfriend. It's my job to look after him if he is struggling don't worry," Kyoko replied. "Aoi don't worry everything will be ok," she said calmly.

Next morning

It was 8 am, and Kyoko got up first. She did the toilet and let Makoto sleep some more. He slept the full night and which pleased Kyoko.

She left the bedroom and saw Byakuya drinking tea watching the news.

 **"Top story this morning. A 35-year-old was found dead in a sex human tracking building. The police have not found any witnesses yet, and they say that all the footage of the CCTV has been deleted for the last 5 month."** said the male reporting who stood outside the building.

"5 months?" Kyoko said in shock.

"Aoi did it so Kuzuryu and Pekoyama wouldn't get caught," Byakuya replied.

"So what about those women that were bought during those 5 months?!" Kyoko snapped back.

Byakuya eyes left the tv, and he glared at Kyoko, and she glared back at him. "Kirigiri, you know as well as I do. That our mission was to kill Jack Black and not to worry about those girls."

Kyoko didn't reply, and she continued to look at him as he continued. "I said the same thing to Aoi after she told me that she deleted everything. The girls that were in that building last are safe now, and that's all we can do so drop it!"

"Fine!" she replied.

"How is Makoto doing?" Byakuya asked.

"He is still sleeping," Kyoko said smiling. "As far as I'm aware he hasn't woken up since falling to sleep last night. So I've left him be."

"Good," Byakuya sighed.

"What about Aoi how is she coping?" Kyoko asked.

"She is fine," Byakuya replied. "She was more upset with Makoto than anything else."

"I see," Kyoko replied folding her arms. "I wonder if I will be like Makoto when I get my first kill."

"After seeing last night, I wonder about us both," Byakuya replied. "Anyway, Aoi wants to go with me to keep me company."

"It's that wise?" Kyoko asked.

"I would have said no…but you know what Aoi can be like," Byakuya replied.

"Fair point!" Kyoko sighed.

6 days later

Future Foundation

The group arrived back in Japan early Tuesday morning, and they were given the Tuesday and Wednesday off to adjust their bodies back to the local time zone.

Makoto stayed inside the penthouse over the course of the weekend before they left and he was almost back to his normal self. The police had no solid clues to go on to see who was Jack Black killer.

The group sat in the meeting room, and Kyosuke came in.

"Congrats, you have done this company proud," he said. "Because this was your first successful kill. I will be adding an extra 20 million Yen to your bank accounts."

"20 million!" Aoi said shocked.

"You heard me, this only a first-time bonus after this you all will earn 10% of the money placed on the contract on top of your weekly age here."

"Thank you," Makoto replied stunned.

"Don't mention, anyway. That's me leaving on holiday to get married. Your next job is in America in three weeks time so be ready!" Kyosuke said, and he left the room.

"Byakuya we can use that money to buy ourselves a house!" Aoi jumped for joy.

"Same for us too Makoto!" Kyoko smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Makoto said smiling. "But first Aoi, Ikusaba wants to ask you something."

Aoi looked at Makoto confused. "What me?"

"There is only one Aoi in the room isn't there!" Byakuya huffed.

"Oh shut up you!" Aoi said shaking her fist. "I better go and see her then."

The group left the meeting room, and they headed for the firing range, and they caught Mukuro and Chihiro kissing.

"Steady on you two," Aoi giggled. The couple panicked, and they broke apart.

"Fuck sake guys, please knock next time!" Mukuro said annoyed.

"Sorry," Aoi said sadly.

"It's fine" Chihiro replied with a blush. "I heard that your mission was a success."

Makoto looked away.

"Yes, it was" Kyoko replied.

Mukuro looked at Makoto. "You got the kill, didn't you? You're hurting inside aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Makoto replied quietly.

"The only advice I can give you is don't let the guilt consume you and make sure you always have your friends by your side!" Mukuro said firmly.

"Thanks, I will take that on board," Makoto said. "Anyway wasn't there something you wanted to ask Aoi."

It took a few seconds for Mukuro to click on to what Makoto was referring too.

"Oh yes, that," Mukuro blushed. "Hina, I was wondering if you wanted to my bridesmaid when me and Chihiro plan the wedding of course."

Aoi face lit up and let out a squeal of pure delight causing everyone in the room to jump.

"I would be honoured!" Aoi said, and she bear hugged Mukuro.

"Someone…save…me…" Mukuro managed to say.

Byakuya put both hands on Aoi shoulders. "Let go of her Aoi. At this rate, she won't even get a chance to pick a wedding dress."

Aoi quickly lets go of Mukuro, and she began to blush. "Sorry Ikusaba, I got excited there..um..Byakuya lets head and start looking for a house," she said, and she left the room in embarrassment.

Byakuya shook his head and sighed and followed her out of the room.

"You weren't kidding about Hina's bear hugs," Mukuro said in disbelief.

Makoto started to laugh. "Yeah, she is deadly with them."

Mukuro began to smile as did Chihiro. "Naegi, please remember that you have me and Chihiro for support if you ever need someone to talk to."

"Thanks, Ikusaba," Makoto smiled. "Right we better start looking at houses as well then Kyoko."

"Sounds like a plan," she replied smiling. "Catch you two later," she said.

"Bye Kirigiri, Naegi," Chihiro said giving the couple a wave.

Makoto and Kyoko left the firing range and left the Future Foundation and headed back to the apartment as the couple began the next stage in their relationship.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	5. Betrayal

Kyoko was slowly awakened by arms moving around her naked body. Those arms belong to her husband.

"Makoto," she whispered.

"Kyoko…did I wake you?"

"Yes, you did," she replied.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. "I just woke up there myself, and I need the toilet."

"It's ok," she replied. Kyoko moved her body so she could release Makoto. "You better come back and wrap your arms around me again," she demanded softly.

She could hear him chuckle as he left the room.

Two years have passed since their first mission in London. Makoto was still a bit hurt about him killing Jack. But over time he and along with Kyoko who was shaken after gaining her first kill in America a few weeks later. They both grew numb to the killings, and both could pull the trigger without thought.

Kyoko and Makoto were happily married, and they live together in their own house. The couple got married last year, and they felt complete.

While Byakuya and Aoi were only engaged, Aoi wanted to prove herself to Byakuya's parents, and she did. She won their respect, and they give Aoi their blessing to marry their son. The couple wedding is due in five months.

The four friends were now 20 years old.

Kyoko could hear Makoto back into the room and felt the bed move and then she felt his loving arms wrapped around her.

"Makoto, whenever you have your arms wrapped around me. That's when I feel truly safe" Kyoko said softly.

"I'm glad," he replied. "Because whenever I'm around you, I feel safe as well."

Kyoko shifted herself around to face Makoto, and they kiss.

"Last night was wonderful," she smiled.

"Yes, it was" he smiled back. "Making love to the most beautiful woman in the world. I'm a very lucky man."

"We are both lucky," she giggled. "Makoto see when we quit the business next year. I want us to have a baby."

Makoto's eyes widen in shock, but they quickly went back to normal.

"I like that idea," he smiled, and he kissed her. "So do we have any plans for today?" He asked.

"Well, I was planning to go over and see Chihiro and Mukuro today. I haven't seen them in a few weeks because we have been out of the country."

Makoto began to chuckle, "you just want to go over and see Yui admit it."

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "You got me."

"Yessss," Makoto said causing Kyoko to giggle. "Well we better get up and dressed then," Makoto said.

2 hours later

Kyoko and Makoto arrived at the Chihiro and Mukuro's house. Makoto knocked on the door. A few seconds later and Chihiro opened the door.

"Oh hey, guys," he smiled. "Please come in."

Chihiro and Mukuro got married 5 months after the mission in London. Mukuro fell pregnant shortly afterwards and had a baby girl; now their child was 10 months old.

The trio walked into the living room, and they saw Mukuro on her knees, and Yui was walking slowly towards her with the tv on in the background.

"Come on Yui you can do it," Mukuro said. The baby stumbled her way across to her mother. Makoto and Kyoko could see Mukuro was proud as punch.

Mukuro looked up and saw the couple and along with her husband proud written face.

"Oh hey, guys," she smiled. She took Yui into her arms and got up.

Yui saw the couple. "KO, MA" she shouted causing the adults to laugh. Yui was Mukuro double. She had her mother's eyes, facial features and hair colour. But she shows signs of having her father intelligence.

Kyoko took a quick glance over to the tv, and she couldn't believe who she saw.

"Hey Makoto, look at the tv," she said. Makoto looked at the tv, and he was shocked.

On the screen was Junko and she was on a podium launching a new perfume. Chihiro and Mukuro looked at the screen.

"Who is that?" Chihiro asked.

"That would be Junko Enoshima," Kyoko said annoyed.

"So that's Enoshima huh?" Mukuro said.

"Yes," Makoto replied. "The woman that caused me a few problems."

"A few problems is putting it lightly from what you told us," Chihiro said as he went onto his phone.

"I guess she never became a model then?" Kyoko smiled.

"No, she is," Chihiro replied. "I've just searched her name there, and she is one of the leading models in Japan and today she is launching a new perfume as we already know."

Chihiro saw a close up picture of Junko, and he raised his head to look at his wife then back to the photo.

"Chihiro what's wrong?" His wife asked him.

"I keep seeing you when I look at this picture of Enoshima," he replied.

"What?" Mukuro replied confused.

"Guys look at this photo then look at Mukuro," Chihiro said as he showed Makoto and Kyoko the photo.

The couple looked at the photo and then looked at Mukuro.

"Yes, I can see where Chihiro is coming from," Kyoko said. "If you wore a wig to match Enoshima hair colour, removed your freckles and made your boobs bigger. You would be Enoshima."

 **"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming on this short notice,"** Junko said catching the others attention. **"First off, as always I would like to say a personal thanks to all my fans who have supported me it means a lot."**

"If they only knew the truth about her," Makoto said.

 **"Secondly, thanks to your fantastic support. I have become a successful model like I always wanted to be. Now thanks to your support, I can launch my very own perfume. People who supported me from the very beginning will get a free bottle, and everyone in this room will get one. My perfume will be named after me, nothing fancy but just plain and simple."**

Mukuro put Yui on the floor, and she reached for the remote that was on the sofa, and she changed the channel.

"Enoshima has her nose up some many peoples backsides it's unreal," she said. "That will be one perfume I ain't touching."

"Same here," Kyoko said shaking her head.

"Chihiro," Mukuro said.

"Yes?" Chihiro replied.

"Are you happy with my boobs?" She asked as she grabbed them.

"What..um…of course I do!" Chihiro blushed and somewhat confused.

"Oh…right," Mukuro blushed. Makoto and Kyoko looked at each confused.

"Why would you ask such a question?" Chihiro asked.

"Oh, its…well….you said that you kept seeing me when you looked at Enoshima in that picture, and of course Enoshima has bigger boobs. I was just wondering if you wanted me to have bigger boobs….."

"No no no," he said quickly, and he rushed to his wife side and hugged her. "You are perfect the way you are. There is nothing that I would change about and besides. I try and make love to your boobs every chance I get."

They both froze, and Chihiro regretted saying those words in front of his friends.

"I don't need to hear about your love life," Kyoko giggled. "But to even up the score, Makoto does the very same thing."

"Wait hang on Kyoko that's private information," Makoto blushed causing Mukuro and Chihiro to laugh.

"It's was to help Mukuro and Chihiro feel less awkward that's all," Kyoko said innocently.

"Yeah sure," Makoto groaned.

"So do you two have any more missions planned?" Chihiro asked.

"No, we haven't," Makoto replied.

"But I'm sure one will pop up, Mukuro do you plan to go back to the Future Foundation to work?"

"Yes, but only to train other people and that's it. I'm done with missions, and I have a husband and a daughter to look after," she replied. "I've spoken to Munakata, and he said that was fine. But I will admit it he was not himself."

"So you noticed it as well," Kyoko said. "I've not seen Chisa about, maybe they had a breakdown in marriage, and that's why he is acting funny."

"Or maybe Chisa is pregnant," Chihiro smiled.

"Always thinking of the positive eh Chihiro?" Mukuro replied warmly.

Chihiro began to laugh, "well you know me I hate thinking of bad stuff."

The two smiled at each other, while Makoto felt something trying to climb up his leg. He looked down and saw Yui. He smiled and went down and took Yui in his arms and stood back up.

"MAMA! DADA! KO! MA!" Yui shouted.

"She is so clever," Makoto said, and he made funny faces to the baby causing her to giggle.

"You would make a great dad one day," Mukuro said.

"One day I will be," Makoto smiled. Mukuro and Chihiro looked at each other shocked and Kyoko giggled.

"I'm not pregnant, but me and Makoto have spoken about having a baby this morning, and we both agreed next year after we quit the foundation."

"Wait you two want to quit?" Chihiro said shocked.

"Yes," Kyoko replied. "We have made enough money to do us, me and Makoto don't want to be killers all of our lives."

"Aww ok fair enough," Chihiro smiled. "Anyway me and Mukuro were going to head out to the park with Yui, would you two like to come?"

"That would be lovely," Makoto said smiling.

A few hours later

Makoto and Kyoko arrived back at their house, and they saw an envelope lying on the floor as they walked in.

Kyoko picked it up. "To Mr and Mrs Naegi," she said. Makoto looked over her shoulder as she opened it and pulled out a letter and she opened it.

 **Hi Naegi, Kirigiri, it's Junko. I wanted to apologise for my childish actions during our time at Hope's Peak. I was jealous, and I'm sorry for the nasty stuff I said to you Kirigiri.**

 **Naegi, I'm sorry for taking those photos of you and attacking you the last time we saw each other. I was being a creep and a weirdo.**

 **During my time as a model. I had fans that wouldn't leave me alone, and it made me realise that I acted the same way towards you Naegi and it made me feel awful. Ever since then I've tried to change and be more respectful towards other people.**

 **Anyway, I'm hosting a party next week at my house, and I would like for you both to come and so I can apologise to you both in person, and hopefully, we can start afresh and be friends. Oh, by the way, congrats to your marriage.**

 **Whoever is reading this, there are two invites in the envelope to the party. Hope to see you there.**

 **Junko Enoshima.**

"We are not going," Kyoko said as she walked into the living room and put the letter and envelope on the wooden table next to the sofa.

"Agreed," Makoto replied. "But we have a more concerning matter. How did she found out that we live here?"

Then his phone went off, and it was a text from Byakuya.

He reads the text and said. "That was Byakuya, Munakata informed him that he has got us another contract and details will be provided tomorrow as normal. Byakuya has also said that he got an invite to Enoshima party."

"Just him?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes," Makoto replied. Kyoko folded her arms to think as Makoto sent Byakuya a message back telling his friend about his and Kyoko invites.

A few minutes his phone went off again, and Makoto read the text.

"Byakuya says something doesn't feel right. He is not going and feels that Aoi could be in danger."

"But why her though?" Kyoko asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"I know it doesn't Kyoko," Makoto replied. "We will talk about it tomorrow after the mission details ok."

"Ok," she smiled.

Next Day

Future Foundation

The group were in the meeting room waiting for Kyosuke to arrive. The group agreed to wait until the mission details were done and they would discuss the invite sent by Junko.

Kyosuke came in and booted up the computer and overhead projector.

"Right I will make this quick. Your next target is in the local area, and the person who made the contract is willing to pay you each 10 million yen personally."

"10 million each," Byakuya said in disbelief.

"You heard me Togami," Kyosuke said annoyed.

"Who's life is worth 40 million yen around here?" Makoto asked.

"The target name is Junko Enoshima," Kyosuke said. "She is hosting a party next week according to the contractor."

"No deal!" Aoi said. "We are not touching that mission. Find another team to do it."

Kyosuke eyes narrowed on her. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that. I'm your boss, and I have chosen you four for this mission."

"Watch your mouth Munakata," Byakuya said firmly. "Don't you ever talk to Aoi like that and don't take your problems out on us."

"What problems?" Kyosuke said coldly.

"Everyone can see it, your marriage has fallen apart, and your wife hasn't shown her face here in the past month," Byakuya replied. "Here you taking your anger on everyone who works for you."

"You know nothing Togami!" Kyosuke said in anger. Then he let out a sigh and calm himself down. "Fine then if you how about we take a more calmer approach to things," Kyosuke said smiling. "If anyone of you refuses to take this job then I will hand out information to your families of what you all have been up to in the past 2 years."

"Wait that's not fair!" Aoi said worriedly.

"That's blackmail," Kyoko said coldly.

"At least I'm not angry this time around," Kyosuke said sarcastically. "So you will agree to this mission or else."

"Continue," Kyoko said in anger.

Kyosuke smiled again. "See that wasn't so hard was it? Anway the reason that the client wants Enoshima dead is that she is squeezing the life of the client's fashion company along with many others."

"Is that it?" Byakuya huffed. "That is not a reason to kill her. What she is doing is a part of life."

"I have to agree with Byakuya," Kyoko said. "As much as I hate Enoshima, that is a petty reason to have someone killed."

"Well tough shit that is the reason, now I will try and get invites for you and Naegi to attend," Kyosuke said.

"Don't bother three of us have been invited to the party," Byakuya replied.

"Three of you?" Kyosuke said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, myself, Makoto and Kyoko have been invited, while Aoi hasn't," Byakuya replied.

Kyosuke was stunned for a few seconds and then said. "Well, that is one problem taken care off, and with that, this meeting is done. Do not fail me" he said firmly and left the room.

"Well that was interesting," Makoto said.

"Ah good to see you that you have found your voice again," Byakuya said annoyed.

"Byakuya drop it" Aoi demanded.

"Since we are on the subject of the invites" Aoi added. "What do you think Enoshima is up to?"

Byakuya looked at Makoto and said, "I have a rough idea."

"Hey, why are you looking at me?" Makoto asked his friend.

"Simple really," Byakuya replied. "Enoshima will take advantage of us three going to this party, and she will try and kidnap Aoi, and to get her back we will need to swap you."

"You will do no such thing," Aoi said firmly. "If that were to happen no swaps, you guys rescue me ok?"

"I said it was a rough idea!" Byakuya huffed. "Besides I wouldn't be caught dead swapping people. You would never forgive me if I did."

"Damn right!" Aoi replied firmly.

"If Enosima tries anything funny then I will take matters into my own hands," Kyoko said darkly. "Makoto bought up a good point while we were reading the letter yesterday. How did Enoshima find out where we live?"

"Me and Byakuya were talking about that last night," Aoi replied. "We came up with one possible answer she has a spy working right here within the Future Foundation."

"Is that no a little far fetch?" Makoto replied.

"I don't see you or Kyoko coming back with answers," Byakuya shot back. Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other, and they both sighed.

"I had a small idea who the spy was before today meeting," Byakuya said. The couple looked at Byakuya with interest.

"I think it's Chisa Munakata," Byakuya said calmly.

"Really?" Kyoko said annoyed. "Are you going to take pot shots at her because her husband is being a real dick to everyone around here."

"Oh please, I'm not that petty" Byakuya replied.

Aoi raised an eyebrow at her future husband. "I would disagree Byakuya."

"ANYWAY!" Makoto shouted. "Why do you think it's Chisa?"

"Simple," Byakuya replied calmly. "She knows vital information about this place, which Munakata would instead keep secret. Also, Chisa has said in the past that she has grown fond of us. Now with her missing and Enoshima knows were we live everything matches up."

Kyoko folded her arms to think, while Makoto closed his eyes to think as well.

"For how long she could be a spy for if she indeed is one. I'm not sure," Byakuya said.

"I don't think Chisa is a spy," Kyoko said. "Because Munakata would have sent us to kill her."

"You say that," Byakuya replied. "But we're not the only Hitmen in this building remember."

There was a knock on the door, and the group turned their heads to the door as they saw Chihiro walking in.

"Hey guys, if your waiting for Munakata, he has just left the building in a hurry."

"Oh has he now?" Byakuya replied.

"Yes, he has," Chihiro answered back.

"Chihiro, please sit down there is something we need to talk about."

"Byakuya leave him out of this" Makoto said firmly. Chihiro looked at the group and became concerned.

"It's our problem there is no need to get Chihiro or anyone else involved," Kyoko said backing up her boyfriend.

"Guys what's wrong," Chihiro said concerned.

"It's nothing for you worry about" Aoi smiled. "How are Mukuro and Yui?"

"Aoi please don't change the subject" Chihiro sighed. "Please tell me what's going on." Makoto, Kyoko and Aoi all looked at Byakuya, and he rolled his eyes and explained to Chihiro what was going on, and he was left stunned.

"I can't believe it," Chihiro said. "Aoi, you can stay at our bit during the mission."

"Don't be stupid!" Byakuya replied in anger. "You have a young daughter that you can put very well in danger."

"I'm not arguing with you Byakuya!" Chihiro replied firmly. "I will speak to Mukuro, and she will agree to this."

"Both of you are stupid!" Byakuya said. Chihiro eyes met Byakuya's.

"It's called being friends," Chihiro said firmly.

"Fine do whatever you want!" Byakuya huffed.

"Chihiro, Byakuya does have a point," Makoto said. "You have a baby girl, and we don't want her in danger because of us."

"I understand everyone concern," Chihiro said firmly. "But Yui is in safe hands with Mukuro. Also me, Mukuro and Aoi know how to use guns. So if things were to go wrong, then we can protect ourself."

"Chihiro trust me when I say this," Kyoko said glaring at him. "Killing someone isn't easy. As me and Makoto found out. Thankfully Aoi and Byakuya haven't killed yet."

"Yeah, I've heard enough of that from my wife," Chihiro sighed. "We are doing things my way ok?"

"Fine!" Byakuya sighed.

A week later

The group were in the Fujisaki household, and they were going over the CCTV footage of Junko house, and it was huge. They linked Aoi's laptop to the TV to see better, and so Chihiro and Mukuro could help her as well.

Makoto and Byakuya were wearings suits, and Kyoko was wearing a blue dress. It was 7.30 pm.

They saw people starting to show up, but they noticed something odd. It was only guys that were showing up.

"Strange that there are only guys showing up to this party," Mukuro said as she watched the feed.

"Maybe Enoshima is a slut?" Makoto said.

"Come on Makoto, she is only a slut for you," Kyoko said emotionless.

"You two good for weapons?" Mukuro asked. Makoto nodded, and he opened up his blazer to reveal his gun, while Kyoko pulled hers out of her handbag.

"Bad move," Byakuya said. "You two will be searched."

Kyoko shook her head at him. "Doubt it, look at the bottom left the screen. Those guys have invites, and the guards are just letting them through without a search, so we are good."

"That is still a risk, Enoshima might ask the guards to have you two searched," Byakuya replied.

"If that is the case," Kyoko smirked. "We will simply walk away, and I think Enoshima would be annoyed."

"Huh, no way," Aoi said in disbelief. "Look guys top right it's Chisa." Everyone looked at the tv and saw Chisa handing out drinks to all the guys.

"We are going now," Kyoko demanded as she picked up her handbag and left the living room. Makoto did the same, while Byakuya looked at Aoi, Chihiro and Mukuro.

"What should we do with Chisa?"

"Bring her here," Chihiro said. "We can ask her a few questions."

Mukuro rolled her eyes and looked at her husband. "Chihiro, you have been watching too many detective shows. Togami bring her here. She won't be safe with Munakata."

Byakuya nods, and he leaves the living room.

30 minutes later

Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya were sitting outside Junko's house in a car.

"You two ready?" He asked as he put his earpiece in.

"More than I'll ever be," Makoto said as he opened the car door.

"Are you two not putting your earpiece in?" Byakuya asked,

"No, we're not!" Kyoko replied. "Enoshima will catch on pretty quickly if she saw us with those things on. Keep us informed by text."

Byakuya sighed, "fine, good luck you two."

"We have got this," Makoto said as he and Kyoko got out of the car. They walked up to Junko's house, and they saw a guard protecting the entrance. Kyoko pulled the tickets out of her handbag and showed them to the guards.

"Enjoy your evening," the guard said, and he handed the tickets back to Kyoko, and he let them through.

When the couple got inside the house, they were hit by perfume.

"Geez, that stuff is strong," Makoto said.

"Agreed" Kyoko replied. "But it does smell nice" she added.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Is that you giving Enoshima a compliment?"

"Yes, I was, however, it's a small one" Kyoko replied. The couple made their way into the living room, and they saw Junko wearing a black and white dress talking to a few men. She saw the couple and a giant smile appeared on her face.

She walked over to the pair, "you two made it. I'm so happy how have you two been?"

Makoto smiled, "yeah we have been great thanks, how have you Enoshima?"

"Yeah, no bad," she smiled. "As I've said before. I'm glad that you two have shown up. Naegi, Kirigiri. I'm sorry for the shit that I did to you two," Junko said sadly. "As I've said in that letter I sent. I was immature and nasty. I want us to start afresh if you two don't want to, I understand."

"We will see how this party goes before we make our minds up," Kyoko said.

"Cool fair enough," Junko replied. "There are food and drink in the kitchen, so help yourselves and please enjoy the party and stay awhile," Junko smiled.

"Will do" Makoto smiled.

"Good stuff, sorry to ditch you and Kirigiri. I've got other guests to talk to" she said and walked away from the pair.

Makoto continued to smile as he watched Junko walked away and Kyoko noticed this.

"Hey, Makoto you can stop smiling now she is gone."

Makoto didn't reply and kept smiling. Kyoko put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Makoto," she said.

"Huh…..what is it," Makoto said finally, and he shook his head.

"You kept smiling at Junko," she replied.

"Wait was I?" Makoto replied confused.

"Yes, you were!" Kyoko said unimpressed.

"Oh sorry Kyoko. I must have been taking in Enoshima's orders."

"Orders!?" Kyoko said alarmed.

"Well yeah, Enoshima told us to enjoy the party and still awhile. I'm heading to the kitchen," he replied and left Kyoko.

"This is not good," Kyoko said. Then her phone went off, and she took it out of her handbag and saw that Byakuya had texted her.

 **'Is Makoto ok, he seemed out of it?'** She texts him back explaining what happened.

 **'We will keep an eye on him. Something isn't right. I will come in if he continues to act strangely. Aoi says that Chisa is in the dining room.'** Byakuya texted back.

Kyoko put the phone back in her handbag and left the living room and went into the dining room and saw Chisa sitting at the table read a book.

"Chisa," Kyoko said. Chisa looked up and was horrified to see Kyoko.

"What are you doing here Kyoko?"

"Makoto and I are here to kill Enoshima. But more importantly, why are you here?"

"Kyoko get out yourself and Makoto out of here right now!" Chisa begged.

"We can't; we were forced into this job by your wonderful husband."

"Kyosuke….." Chisa whispered. "Please listen to me Kyoko. You and Makoto are in danger."

"From who?" Kyoko asked.

"Enoshima, she is up to something," Chisa replied.

"Care to explain what?" Chisa didn't reply, and she looked at Kyoko sadly.

"Chisa you need to tell me!" Kyoko demanded.

"I… I can't I'm sorry."

Kyoko sighed, 'if something does go wrong. Then I won't hesitate to kill you." This shocked Chisa, and she watched Kyoko leave the room.

Then her phone went off again, and this time it was a text of Aoi.

 **'Kyoko, Makoto is talking to Enoshima in the kitchen, and he doesn't look himself. Check up on him, and Byakuya is coming in as well.'**

Kyoko headed straight for the kitchen and saw Junko and Makoto just talking and laughing away.

"Oh hey, Kirigiri," Junko smiled. "You enjoying the party?" Before Kyoko got a chance to reply Byakuya walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hey, Togami," Junko smiled. "It's been a while how have you been?"

"I'm good to thank you," Byakuya replied as he was hit by the smell of the perfume. "Have you grown up yet?"

Junko nodded. "Yip, I was a total bitch back at Hope's Peak. I regret my actions, and I was hoping you, Naegi and Kirigiri can forgive me?"

Byakuya nodded, "of course we will."

Kyoko looked at Byakuya in disbelief. _'What is going on?'_ She thought.

"Togami, can you look after Naegi for me, while I talk to Kirigiri in private?"

"Understood, Enoshima," Byakuya replied with a nod.

Junko noticed Byakuya earpiece and took a closer look.

"I never knew you were deaf in one ear Togami."

Byakuya his hand up to his ear and saw panicked. "I… I was involved in a bad accident."

Junko felt sad and began to pat Byakuya on the head. Kyoko could only stare in disbelief while no doubt Aoi was going crazy from watching this.

 **"Byakuya Togami get a grip of your self right now,"** Aoi said firmly through the earpiece.

He gulped, and he shook his head. "Sorry Enoshima I don't know what came over me."

Junko smiled warmly. "It's cool,"

"Wow, Enoshima your such a cool friend." Makoto smiled.

"Oh geez thanks Naegi," Junko said as she began to blush.

"Enoshima can we have that word please," Kyoko said trying her best not to lose it.

"Yeah of course," Junko smiled. "Follow me please." Junko left the kitchen with Kyoko following close behind. Junko led Kyoko upstairs, and they went into a room with Kyoko closing the door behind her.

"It's been a long time hasn't it eh Kirigiri?" Junko said as she turned to face Kyoko. "I must thank you."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "For what exactly?"

Junko began to giggle, "keeping my Mako safe of course."

Kyoko folded her arms, "of course; you haven't changed one bit. It's Naegi to you."

Junko began to giggle, "Nah, I think you will find his name is Mako and he belongs to me."

Kyoko glared at Junko, and she slowly reached for handbag then her phone went off.

Junko started to grin, "I bet you that's Asahina tell you that the CCTV feed is down."

Kyoko froze, and she looked at Junko.

"Oh fuck geez, look at your text I haven't got all day," Junko said.

Kyoko looked at the text, and she was horrified. "How did you know?"

"Because I set the whole thing up," Junko smiled. "The person who put a contract on me was myself."

"B-But why," Kyoko said in disbelief.

"Seriously Kirigiri?" Junko groaned. "I wanted Mako in my sight, and the best way to do that is to force Munakata hand. You saw Yukizome correct?"

Kyoko could only nod.

"Oh, joy" Junko giggled. "I kidnapped Yukizone, and I told Munakata what my demands were….and well he was happy to give up Naegi and the rest of you up for his sexy wife."

Kyoko didn't know how to respond.

"Oh my god, I've left you speechless" Junko giggled. "You have been hung out to dry about your very own boss. Now it's time I've reclaimed what is mine."

"I don't think so," Kyoko said finding her voice. "Once I've done with you, Munakata will pay for his betrayal."

Junko tilted her head and began to chuckle. "Is that so? Well, how about I add fuel to the fire. He is the one that gave me all the information about you, Mako and Togami. House address, information on what missions you lot were going on so I could plan this little event. When I found that you got married and became Mrs Naegi, I felt sick,"

Kyoko eyes widen in horror as Junko could only laugh in pure delight. "You ready for the biggest bombshell?"

Kyoko didn't reply as she was too scared to find out.

"See that perfume that you and Mako could smell," Junko grinned. "Well, that perfume can make males bend to my will. In others, words its a mind control drug."

"Y-Your crazy" Kyoko said in horror.

"Me? Crazy?" Junko titled her head. "Nah, I'm not crazy. I'm super smart….. well most of the time anyway. I've not figured out how to get the perfume to work on females. I've tested the stuff on Yukizome so many times…but no dice. She still contains her free will."

Kyoko went into her handbag and pulled out her gun and aimed it at Junko.

"I'm ending your sick twisted game right now!" Kyoko said firmly.

Junko began to smile unfazed by the event. "I knew about the guns, Mako told me in the kitchen."

"How do I fix him and Byakuya!" Kyoko demanded.

"Take them away from the smell of course. Or they could snap out themselves providing their will is stronger than the drug. But I've up the potent of the drug for tonight to ensure the latter doesn't happen."

Kyoko put her finger on the trigger, and she was ready to fire, but she heard the door open behind her, and she got tackled to the ground by two guards. She drops the gun, and one of the guards kicked it towards Junko.

The model picked the gun up, and she began to laugh again. "Did you honestly think I would let you kill me Kirigiri?"

"You will be once I get my hands on you," Kyoko said as she struggled to break herself free.

"Yeah as if," Junko giggled as she unloaded the clip from the gun and threw the clip and gun to the different sides of the room. "Pull her up boys, it's time to get revenge" Junko ordered.

The two guards pulled Kyoko to her feet her both arms behind her back. Junko walked up to her rival, and she started to punch Kyoko in the face.

"See how do you like it!" Junko said in anger. Then she put her nails on to Kyoko's cheeks and pulled down causing Kyoko to roar in pain. "Bitch shut up, or I will put one of my cum covered dildos into your mouth."

Kyoko stop roaring and she looked at Junko with disgust.

Junko's eyes lit up, "oh that is a good idea. I've been tasting my own cum to see if I taste good for Mako when we got around to making love."

Junko walked over to the corner of the room, and she grabbed the dildo in question and turned back around. Kyoko could see Junko's cum on the dildo, and she felt sick.

Junko walked back over, and she held Kyoko's nose. Kyoko held her breath as long as she could. But she couldn't hold on much longer and she opened her mouth to get air and Junko forced the dildo into her mouth, and she could taste Junko's cum.

"Fuck, are you deepthroating that dildo?" Junko said amazed.

Kyoko began to cry as she felt Junko's cum sliding down her throat.

"Tell me Kirigiri," Junko whispered into Kyoko ear. "Do I taste good enough for Mako?"

Kyoko didn't reply as she still had the dildo in her mouth. Junko pulled the dildo out and looked at it.

"Fuck it's clean, I must have taste good," she grinned.

She put the dildo back into Kyoko's mouth and put her forehead against it so the former couldn't spit it out and she began to claw Kyoko's cheeks again.

Kyoko began to roar in pain again. "Oh my little Kirigiri, I wonder what Mako would think of you if he saw you sucking on my dildo," Junko giggled. Hearing Makoto name caused Kyoko eyes to widen, and she began to struggle again.

"Oh looks like someone found their strength again," Junk grinned and then moved back and punched Kyoko in the face over and over again until Kyoko became unconscious.

"Aww, what is that it?" Junko said disappointed it. "Geez let her go."

The guards dropped Kyoko, and she fell to the floor with the dildo still in her mouth. Junko went on her knees and began to caress Kyoko's damaged face.

"You lose Kirigiri, Mako is mine forever, and you won't find us."

Junko heard two gunshots, and she saw her guards falling to the floor dead.

"Enoshima don't move!" Said a male voice.

"Oh Mako," she said disappointedly. "I didn't think you would be able to break the control I had over you."

"My love for Kyoko is stronger than your stupid drug!" He replied.

"Who told you?" Junko replied annoyed.

"Chisa told me, she rushed into the kitchen and slapped Byakuya and me a few times to get to snap out of it and told us what was going on."

"See that stupid bitch," Junko said in anger as she slowly stood up to face him. "Mako, come with me, and your friends will live."

Makoto eyes narrowed on Junko. "No, how about you die, and my friends will live."

"Nah," Junko replied shaking her head. "I like my option better." she grinned. "You ready to get shot, Mako?" Makoto was confused, and then he felt a dart going into his neck and he fell to the ground unconscious.

There was a guard that stood behind Makoto holding a gun. "You ok Mistress?" The guard asked.

"Yes never better" she grinned. "Is this place ready to blow?"

The guard nodded.

"Lovely and what of Togami and Yukizome?" Junko asked.

"They are both knocked out Mistress," the guard replied.

"Good, grabbed Mako and tell everyone else to leave. Kirigiri, Togami and Yukizome can die" Junko giggled.

"By your command Mistress," the guard replied, and he picked Makoto up, and Junko began to laugh in victory.

Hours later

Kyoko slowly woke up and the first thing she saw was Aoi leaning over with her tears running down her face.

"Kyoko," Aoi sobbed.

"Aoi," Kyoko said weakly.

Aoi hugged her tightly as she burst into tears.

"Aoi, get off," Byakuya said who was holding an ice pack on the back of his head. Aoi got of Kyoko, and the latter slowly sat up. She saw that she was on the sofa in Mukuro and Chihiro living room with the couple looking sad.

"Where is Makoto?" Kyoko asked.

No one replied at first, and Kyoko began to fear the worse.

"Enoshima has Makoto," Mukuro sighed.

Kyoko heart broken into pieces and she began to cry. "No no no no, how could I let this happen," she sobbed.

"Kyoko, you, Byakuya and Chisa nearly died in that house. Enoshima rigged the place to blow up," Mukuro said. "I managed to get Ogami to help me, and we managed to carry you three out of the house just in time."

"Chisa," Kyoko whispered. "Chisa!" she said again but this time in anger. "Where is SHE!?"

"Kyoko calm down," Mukuro said firmly. "She is handcuffed to one of the chairs in the kitchen, and still unconscious don't worry. I've also fixed up your face best I could. You will need to keep those plasters both cheeks on for a while. Also, we had no contact from Munakata yet."

Hearing his name give Kyoko a desire to kill him and Chisa, she got off the sofa and found herself in jammies.

"I'm going to kill Munakata if anyone stops me then, you're my enemy."

Mukuro stood in front of Kyoko and places both hands on her friend shoulders. "I understand your anger. But you need to calm down, and I promise we will figure something out. Enoshima can't hide forever. Once we find her, we will kill her. But we all need to calm down and find out what happened."

Kyoko began to calm down, and her face landed on Mukuro shoulder, and she began to cry again Mukuro wrapped her arms around her in a bid to comfort her broken friend.

"How long have I been out for?" Kyoko asked.

"Only a few hours it's 11 pm," Mukuro replied. Then everyone heard a knock on the front door. Mukuro quickly lets go of Kyoko, and she picked up a handgun from the table.

"Chihiro answers it and give me the signal," she said. Chihiro nodded, and he went to the door and slowly opened it, and he was shocked to see Kyouske.

"What are you doing here Munakata," he said stunned. Kyoko eyes lit up, and she rushed to the door and opened it fully.

"Kirigiri," Kyosuke said surprised.

Kyoko lost any little reason she had left, and she rushed towards Kyosuke and began to attack him. Byakuya rushed outside and pulled Kyoko away from Kyosuke.

"Kyoko stop it before you create a scene," Byakuya said as he used all his strength to pull Kyoko back inside.

Kyosuke began to check his face for blood, and he saw Mukuro pointing the gun at him.

"State your business Munakata," she said firmly.

"Easy Ikusaba, I don't want any trouble."

"Trouble?" Mukuro said annoyed. "You have created this whole mess."

Kyosuke stopped checking his face and looked at Mukuro. "All I want to know is if Chisa is here?"

"No, she is not," Mukuro lied. "I left in her the house to burn. She couldn't be trusted."

"Y-You….did what?" Kyosuke said in disbelief.

"You heard me," Mukuro said coldly. "Goodnight Munakata." Mukuro closed the door on him."

A few seconds later they could hear Kyosuke cry outside.

"Mukuro was that wise idea to lie to him?" Aoi said.

"After what he has done, yes it was a wise idea," Mukuro replied.

"You do realise that he will be pissed of to no end when he finds out that Chisa is still alive," Byakuya said.

"Compare that to what Kyoko is going through right now!" Mukuro shot back.

Byakuya shook his head and sighed, "fair point."

Kyosuke continued to cry, and Mukuro opened the door and dragged him inside before he woke any of the neighbours. Kyoko's eyes were on him, and she was ready to attack him again. But she was pulled to the sofa by Aoi.

"Your wife is in the kitchen," Mukuro said emotionless. Kyosuke stopped crying, and he looked at Mukuro confused. "I lied to make you suffer the pain that Kyoko is going through."

"Y-You bitch," Kyouske said in anger, and he rushed toward her. However, to everyone's shock, Chihiro got in the way and punched Kyosuke in the gut causing the latter to fall to his knees.

"Munakata I have a baby sleeping upstairs if you continued to cause problems I will phone the police!" Chihiro said firmly. "Now follow me please."

Kyosuke got to his feet and followed Chihiro into the kitchen and saw Chisa handcuffed to the chair still knocked out.

He rushed towards her and fell to his knees, and he cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Chisa wake up its Kyosuke."

"Kyo..suke," she mumbled, and she slowly opened her eyes. She saw her husband and her eyes widened. "Kyosuke," she said shocked to see him crying.

"Chisa, I'm glad your ok," he sobbed.

"What happened are the others safe?" She asked.

"No, we have lost Makoto," Chihiro said. Chisa looked up to see Chihiro standing at the frame of the door then Kyoko appeared.

"Kyoko, I'm so sorry," Chisa said as she started to cry.

"I want answers from both of you," Kyoko said firmly. "Because if you don't give me anything. You two are good as dead."

Kyouske turned around to face Kyoko, with Mukuro, Byakuya and Aoi walking into the kitchen.

"Chisa was kidnapped by Enoshima over a month ago," Kyouske said. "Enoshima phoned me and told me that she knew about Hope's Peak true purpose and that went for the Future Foundation as well. She claimed to use her body to get information from the teachers. So she knew who I was along with Chisa."

"Enoshima must have known that we became Hitmen," Aoi gasped. "Remember Chisa and Munakata was at Kyoko and Makoto fight at the end of the school year."

Byakuya nodded, "I remember."

"When Enoshima phoned, she told that had been Chisa kidnapped and wanted to make a deal," Kyosuke said. "She would let Chisa go if I handed over Naegi and I agreed without a thought. She asked for personal information, and I give it to her"

"Kyosuke how could you!" Chisa said in anger.

"Because you are my wife, I didn't want to see you hurt!" Kyosuke snapped back. "Enoshima, placed a contact on herself as a means to lure Naegi, Kirigiri and Togami in. She told me that planned to kill off Kirigiri and Togami."

"Did she said why I wasn't invited to the party?" Aoi asked.

"Yes she did," Kyosuke replied. "Enoshima said that you were a nobody. Kirigiri as Naegi wife and Togami as his best friend and you were nothing in Enoshima eyes."

"A nobody?" Aoi said in anger. "I was one of Makoto's closest friends."

Kyosuke closed his eyes. "Enoshima arranged a date for the gig to happen and… I knew about the drug she was going to use."

The room went silent, and the tension grew. "My only concern was Chisa; no one else mattered," Kyosuke said.

Kyoko rushed at Kyosuke only to be held back by Aoi and Byakuya.

"I will kill you Munakata!" Kyoko said in anger.

"Kyosuke," Chisa said emotionless. He turned around to face his wife. Only to be met with a slap across the cheek. "How could you Kyosuke. You heartless bastard!" Chisa said as tears went down her face. "You're not the man I grew to love," she said as she reached for her chuffed hand and took her wedding ring off and threw it at Kyouske.

"We are finished Munakata, go home and leave me be," Chisa sobbed.

"B-But Chisa…" Kyosuke said shocked.

"It's Yukizome to you!" Chisa shot back.

Kyosuke and the others were left stunned.

"Chisa, there must be something I can do to fix this?" Kyousuke said as his world was falling apart.

"Find Makoto; I will not speak to you again until you find him. Now fuck off you heartless piece of shit!" Chisa said darkly.

Kyouske was crushed, he picked up the wedding ring and left utterly broken.

Chisa looked at Kyoko. "I'm so sorry Kyoko," she sobbed. "I promise you that I will help you and others find him."

Kyoko didn't reply or move as tears were running down her face as well.

Next morning

Unknown location

Makoto slowly woke up, and he tried to move his arms but he couldn't. He quickly opened his eyes and saw Junko sitting at the end of the bed sniffing his shirt that was wearing during the mission.

"Eno..shima," Makoto said slowly.

Junko raised her head towards him, and she began to smile. "Morning Mako." She dropped his shirt and crawled up the bed. "I'm sorry for handcuffing you to the bed. But I knew you would try and fight when you woke up."

"Let me go!" he demanded.

"Oh silly we both know that I won't do that," she giggled. "It just you and me like what I always wanted."

"Just you and me?" He repeated. "Wait where are Kyoko and Byakuya?"

"There dead Mako," she giggled. "I had the place to blow up and from what I heard the house was completely burned to the ground."

"LIAR!" he roared. "I know Kyoko and Byakuya are alive I just know it." He used one of his legs to kick Junko in the face, and she fell off the bed.

Makoto tried to break himself free, but luck wasn't on his side. He saw Junko rise and she looked pissed. She quickly attacked his face with slaps and punches.

"Don't you dare kick your girlfriend in the face!" She said in anger.

A few seconds later she stopped, and she began to cry, "Oh Mako, I'm so sorry I can't control my anger." She left his side to get a tissue, and she cleans his face up.

"Why me Enoshima," Makoto asked at this point that's all he could ask without getting beat up. Junko cleared her eyes, and she looked at Makoto lovingly.

"Because you were the first person that was nice to me," she said softly. "My parents or grandparents never loved me at all. All they care about was me being as successful as them. They pushed me and pushed me and pushed me to become successful. Not one single hug or I love you from those 6 people, and I hated them."

"Surely they must have treated you well for your birthday? Makoto asked.

Junko shook her head. "To them, my birthday wasn't important. They ignored it and told me that I was one step closer to death. So one day I killed them all and hid their bodies so no one could find them."

 _'No wonder Junko has screws missing.'_ Makoto thought.

"When I arrived at Hope's Peak. My eyes were drawn to you and when you smiled at me and were nice to me. That's when I fell in love with you."

"But I turned you down many of times" Makoto replied.

"I know you did silly," Junko giggled. "I will admit I was being to forward on the first we met. But I love you Mako, and it pained me that you picked Kirigiri."

"Because we understand each other and she wasn't clinging on to me like you were. I love her and not you Enoshima!" Makoto replied firmly.

"In time that will change I promise you, Mako," Junko smiled which scared Makoto. "I have plans for us."

"What kind of plans?" Makoto replied scared to know what those plans were.

"I want to give you the world Mako. You as our Lord and mighty Emperor and me as your sexy Empress. I want us to rule the world together," Junko said seductively.

"YOUR FUCKING CRAZY!" Makoto screamed at Junko.

Junko slapped Makoto across the face. "Mako manners please." Then she began to caress his cheek. "Mako, once I figure out how to make the perfume work on females, then nothing will stop us. We can create our perfect world together."

 _'Makoto think, I can't let her go through with her plan. I need to think of something quick'_ then he had an idea.

"Enoshima, you don't need to do that for me," he said. "If you want us to become a couple. I want one thing from you."

Junko's eyes lit up, "what is it, Mako?"

Makoto began to smile, "I don't want you to continue your research on your perfume. I don't want the world or to be it's Emperor. If you give me that, then I will become your boyfriend, it can just be you and me just as you wanted."

Junko began to cry, and she hugged him. "Oh Mako, I promise I will stop researching and leave the perfume as it is."

"Thank you….Junko," Makoto smiled.

"Oh my god, you called me by my first name Mako I love you so much, and the sex will be amazing I promise," Junko smiled, and she kissed Makoto on the lips.

 _'Kyoko, please forgive me.'_ Makoto thought to himself.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


	6. Showdown

Kyoko woke up thanks to a crying baby. She checked her phone, and it was 8 am. She sighed and got up and put her phone in her pocket and walked over to the cot and picked up her son.

She was only 21 years old, and she had a 3-month-old baby, owned her own house, retired and loaded with lots of money. Many people would say that she had a perfect life. But she would disagree with those people.

A year had passed since she lost Makoto to Junko and she still wasn't over it. She was still broken, and the only two things that kept her going was her son and the hope that she would see Makoto again.

Byakuya and Aoi got married, and she was now six months pregnant. Chisa and Kyosuke hadn't talked to each other since the night Makoto was kidnapped. Chisa herself lived with Kyoko to keep the latter company and to help during Kyoko's latter stages of her pregnancy.

Kyoko, Byakuya, Aoi, Mukuro and Chihiro all left the Future Foundation after what happened to leave Kyosuke to struggle professionally and emotionally.

However, everyone apart from Kyoko and Chisa, worked alongside Kyosuke grudgingly to find Makoto. But they had no luck; the world hadn't seen or heard from Junko in the past year. Her perfume was still getting sold, and it was the number one perfume in Japan.

Byakuya went back to playing illegal poker in hopes to find any clues or links. But so far he was unsuccessful, and he planned to stop when Aoi was nearing birth.

"Shhh it's ok mum is here," Kyoko said softly as she left her room and took her son downstairs into the kitchen to make a bottle for him.

Once she got the bottle made up, she took her son into the living room, and she sat on the sofa and began to feed him. She turned the tv on, and it was on a music channel and what was playing was Makoto favourite song.

Kyoko began to cry, and her tears drops were landing on her son's face. "Makoto" she sobbed.

She heard Chisa coming downstairs, and she tried to compose herself but she couldn't. Chisa walked into the living room to see Kyoko crying to Makoto's favourite song.

She grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the news, and she sat down beside Kyoko.

"Do you want me to feed him, while you clean yourself up?" Chisa asked.

"No…I'm fine," Kyoko sobbed. "Hearing that song caught me off guard that's all." Kyoko saw that her son finished the bottle and she sat him up and began to rub his back so he could burp.

"Kyoko…. I'm sorry," Chisa sighed.

"What for?" Kyoko replied.

"For not finding Makoto…. I feel so useless!" Chisa whimpered.

"Chisa, what you said to Munakata a year ago proved to me that you had nothing to do with Enoshima sick plan," Kyoko replied. "You have tried everything you possibly could to find Makoto, and you have been there for my son and me. I may not show it, but you have no idea how grateful I am to have you helping me."

Chisa turned away in disgust, "it should be Makoto helping you not me."

Kyoko wiped her tears away, and she stood up and walked over to the cot and put her son in it, and he fell back to sleep.

"Chisa, I know Makoto is still out there somewhere, and that is keeping me going along with my son," Kyoko said firmly. "I'm not giving up because Makoto would never give up if I were in his position. We will find him; someone will slip and give us a clue we need. Then we can rescue Makoto, and I will end Enoshima life!"

Chisa felt the determination coming from Kyoko, and she stood up and put her hand on Kyoko shoulder.

"Kyoko, you have my support, and I will help you in any way I can and so will the others."

"Chisa thank you," Kyoko smiled weakly, and she headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Chisa sat back down on the sofa, "it's been a full year since Munakata and me spoken has he giving up for fixing his mistakes….or has Enoshima been that tough to find?" Chisa muttered.

Chisa still hated her husband for what he did and from what the stories she heard from Byakuya and Mukuro. He was hellbent on finding Makoto to save his failing marriage.

Kyoko put the kettle on, and her phone began to ring. "Who is phoning me at this time in the morning," she groaned. She took the phone out of her pocket, and it was Byakuya.

"Morning Byakuya," she sighed.

 **"Hello, Kyoko did I wake you up?"** He asked.

"No, you didn't the baby woke me not too long ago. Anyway, what's up?"

 **"I may have got us a possible lead for Makoto."**

Kyoko eyes widened, and she began to shake. "Who, where, when," she said uncontrollably.

 **"Cool it Kyoko, take a big breath,"** Byakuya replied. Kyoko listened to her friend, and she began to calm down.

 **"Good now is Chisa up?"**

"Yes, she is," Kyoko replied.

 **"Good, put the phone on loudspeaker and get her."**

Kyoko put the phone on to the loudspeaker and walked into the living room to see Chisa sitting on the sofa in deep thought.

"Chisa we might have some good news," Kyoko said.

 **"Chisa its Byakuya I wanted you to hear what I've got to say as well."**

"Please continue," Chisa said.

 **"Last night when I was playing poker, a man called Hajime Hinata appeared at the poker table, and he called me out."**

Kyoko and Chisa looked at each other.

"What did he look like?" Chisa asked.

 **"He had red eyes and very long black hair,"** Byakuya replied. **"He challenged me to a game, just myself and him. Then he went down to my ear and said Makoto Naegi."**

Kyoko began to shake again, and Chisa took hold of her hand and held it firm.

"What happened next," Chisa asked.

 **"I quickly quit the game I was already in, and me and Hinata grabbed a table, and we started to play. I knew straight away he wasn't interested in playing. He was using the game to keep our cover. Hinata told me that he works for Enoshima and he has seen Makoto."**

"Is he ok?" Kyoko asked. Byakuya didn't reply leaving Kyoko concerned.

 **"He is alive; I will say that much"** Byakuya said finally.

"Byakuya, please tell me I need to know," Kyoko demanded.

The two women could hear Byakuya sigh. **"Makoto has been beaten up several times and….he has been raped by Enoshima several times." **

"Makoto," Kyoko said as she began to cry.

"Byakuya, why is Hinata telling you all of this?" Chisa asked.

 **"He didn't say why, but he wanted to meet you Kyoko."**

"Why her"? Chisa asked as Kyoko grew concerned.

 **"Because Kyoko is his wife!"** Byakuya replied. **"He gave me his number, and he told me to pick a time and place, and he will show up, and he walked away after he beat me,"** he groaned. **"Kyoko pick a time and place, and I will text him. I will be phoning Munakata so he can start finding information on Hinata if possible."**

"I will be back to you…. I need time to think" Kyoko replied quietly.

 **"Of course, if I find out anything I will be in touch,"** Byakuya said, and he ended the call.

Kyoko sat down, and she didn't say anything.

"Kyoko, I know what you're thinking. It might be a trap, but we have the advantage. You can pick the place, and we can flood the place with hidden cameras and have allies there."

"Chisa, I've lost Makoto. I can't lose anyone else," Kyoko replied.

"You won't lose anyone, we will make a plan," Chisa said trying her best to reassure Kyoko's concerns.

"Chisa…thank you," Kyoko said, and she began to smile. "Let's save Makoto!"

A few days later

Kyoko with the help of Mukuro picked an old building that was used for selling drugs but now has been long abandoned thanks to the Future Foundation.

It was 7 pm. Mukuro had set up five hidden cameras within the room that the meeting was taking place. Kyoko had Byakuya alongside her, while Mukuro and Chihiro were outside in the car ready to provide back up if needed.

While Aoi, Chisa, Yui and Kyoko's son were in the Future Foundation watching the action. Kyoko and Byakuya both had their earpieces in as they were going to play by their owns rules and not Hajime rules.

 **"Guys I can see Hinata and a female coming out of the car,"** Mukuro said through the earpiece. Kyoko and Byakuya looked at each other in confusion.

"A female?" Byakuya replied.

 **"Yes, she looks around the same height as Chihiro and from I can see she had a hairpin that looks like a small spaceship…. they are walking into the building right now. We will be in straight if things go wrong."**

"Copy," Kyoko said. A few seconds later she and Byakuya saw Hajime and the girl walk in, and they walked up to the former Hitmen.

"Izuru, how many cameras would you say were in this room?" The girl asked.

He looked around the room and said. "four or five at the most." The girl nodded and smiled at him and then she looked Kyoko and Byakuya.

"I would like to apologise first for giving you a fake name," she said. "This is not Hajime Hinata."

Byakuya folded his arms, "that would explain why we couldn't find information on your partner."

The girl began to blush, "he is my partner alright." Then her blush died down, and she continued. "My name is Chiaki Nanami, and this is my boyfriend, Izuru Kamukura."

"So why the fake name?" Kyoko asked.

"As means to protect Chiaki and me," Izuru said emotionless. "Now tell me I am correct about there being four or five hidden cameras?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Oh, that's good," Chiaki said. "I honestly thought there would be more. Anyway, getting back on topic, I need your help."

"With what?" Kyoko replied.

"I need you to blow up a building!" Chiaki said firmly.

Byakuya began to laugh. "No doubt, you know who we are and what we used to do. That line of work is not us."

"Yes, we know," Chiaki replied nervously. "It took me ages to find anything on you or Kirigiri."

"How did you find out then?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm a news reporter and finding the biggest secrets and exposing them is my game," Chiaki smirked. "I know that perfume that Enoshima made is mind control. I noticed it straight away when I bought it. Izuru was being more emotional and did a lot more housework when I wore it. I tried to inform the government, and they told me to go away and that I was paranoid."

"Looks likes Enoshima is paying them to keep quiet," Byakuya replied. "Or the government building could be filled with that perfume."

"Perhaps both," Chiaki replied. "Getting back on point. I know that your hitmen thanks to your former boss."

"Munakata," Kyoko said in anger, which made Chiaki jump.

"Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami and Kyosuke Munakata were the three names that Naegi said to me," Izuru said. "The latter being his number one kill if he were to escape from Enoshima clutches."

"We all like to kill him," Kyoko said darkly. "After the stunt, he pulled last year…. how much did he tell you about us?"

"Ummm….not much," Chiaki said nervously once again. "We searched all of your names, but his was the only one that showed up. So, I managed to get a hold of him, and I asked him a few questions after I told him about Naegi."

"How much did he say?" Byakuya said folding his arms.

"He didn't say that much, just that Kirigiri and Naegi were former hitmen and he told me where I could find Togami after I told him that I was willing to share information if someone helped me out first."

"What is the building that you want to be blown up?" Byakuya asked. Izuru took a piece of paper and a photograph out of his pocket and handed both items to Kyoko.

"The building in question is where Enoshima makes and houses her perfume," Izuru said emotionless.

"Enoshima told you about this?" Byakuya said unconvinced.

"Yes," Izuru replied. "I'm a freelancer, and I am a man of many talents. Enoshima hired me six months ago after impressing her by video link."

"Video link?" Kyoko said confused.

"Yes, I saw a job for the head of security on the internet and I applied for it. I got an e-mail back in a few days saying to go to a certain building. So I went and saw a computer and Enoshima face on it. Enoshima interviewed me from her secret base."

"How did you impress her may I ask?" Byakuya said with curiosity.

"I took out all her guards with ease, and she said I was hired," Izuru said emotionless. "So I started work straight away, at first I knew she was keen to hide something from the world. At first, I didn't know what it was. But about two months ago, I met Naegi for the first time, and then I knew straight away he was the very thing that Enoshima was trying to hide. Then it was only last month that Enoshima left me alone with Naegi and he begged me to get him out."

"So why didn't you!" Kyoko said in anger.

"Because it wasn't my concern," Izuru replied. "But then it quickly became my concern, when I told Chiaki, and she wanted to help him."

"I really do," Chiaki said smiling. "It was a stroke of luck that Izuru managed to get a job that got him closer to Enoshima. Now she has made the vital mistake of telling Izuru where her factory is. So, will you help us crush her perfume?"

"If we do how long will we need to wait until you give us the location to Enoshima's secret base?" Byakuya asked.

"Straight away" Chiaki replied. "I will be there in person to see the factory blow up. I want this perfume wipe from Japan."

"We accept," Kyoko said. "How did we get in Kamukura?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. "The place is a heavly guard, and everyone has ID on them. The only person that can walk in without being ID is Enoshima herself. But she barely goes there herself."

Kyoko and Byakuya began to think until they heard Mukuro voice. "I will do it."

Everyone looked Mukuro as she walked into the room. "Remember last year Kyoko, when you said that I looked like Enoshima if I did myself up."

"Yes, I do," Kyoko replied. "Let me dress myself up as Enoshima, and I can walk into that factory and destroy it," Mukuro said determinedly.

"The risk is too high," Byakuya said.

Izuru took a long hard look at Mukuro and said. "It could work, you would need to learn how to be Enoshima."

Mukuro did a small fist pump and smiled. "I can do this, give me a few days to learn how Enoshima acts and you guys get me a wig and clothes that she would wear."

Kyoko turned away from the others to think, while Chiaki had a firm look at Mukuro. "May I ask who you are?"

Mukuro tilts her head at the news reporter. "The names Mukuro Fujisaki, but you can call me Ikusaba to avoid confusion. I've been listening in this conversation the whole time."

Chiaki rolled her eyes, "I figured as much. Who else is listening in?"

"My husband and a few others. We are together as one to find Makoto after what happened last year," Mukuro replied.

"Are you referring to the Enoshima's house getting blown up?" Chiaki asked.

"That night yes, but Enoshima rigged the house to blow up after she got what she wanted. She almost killed Kirigiri and Togami in the process!" Mukuro said in anger.

"What else happened?" Chiaki asked. "Because I tried to get information from Munakata he refused to share."

Kyoko turned around and glared at Chiaki. "How far are you willing to go Nanami to find out the truth of last year?"

"All the way, remember finding the biggest secrets is my game," Chiaki said.

"Ok fine then!" Kyoko said in anger. "You get me a dildo so I can cum on it and I will force it down your fucking throat! So, you can feel my cum sliding down your throat!"

Chiaki was left stunned and horrified by Kyoko's rage and words. Then slowly clicked on that Junko must have done that very thing to Kyoko.

"I'm sorry Kirigiri, I won't ask any more questions."

Kyoko let out a massive sigh, and she looked at Mukuro. "You can go ahead with the mission. But talk to Chihiro first before you do anything ok." She more calmly.

 **"Kyoko, Mukuro is free to do the mission without talking to me. If it means finding Makoto then you and Mukuro have my full support,"** Chihiro said through the earpiece.

"Chihiro thank you," Kyoko replied. "Chihiro has just said go ahead Mukuro."

The latter nodded and smiled. "Let's save Makoto."

Kyoko began to smile, and she felt hope.

A few days later

Outside Junko's factory

Kyoko, Byakuya and Mukuro who was dressed up as Junko with her earpiece covered up by her wig were in the car. All waiting for the perfect moment to start the mission. It was 9 pm.

There was a school bag of five C4s sitting next to Mukuro was in the back seat of the car. Kyosuke had phoned a few people to get the C4 in, and Mukuro was shown how to use it.

"Mukuro you ready to do this?" Kyoko asked.

"More than I will ever be…wearing these clothes, I feel like a slut," Mukuro replied. She was wearing very tight jeans that would make her bum stand out, and she was wearing a top would show off her cleavage. But thankfully Mukuro was wearing a fancy designer jacket to cover herself.

"It's called showing off your sex appeal," Byakuya replied.

"Still a slut!" Mukuro replied annoyed.

"Moving on," Byakuya said. "How is Enoshima?"

"Oh, I'm super ok," Mukuro replied giving the pair the peace sign. "You know if you were the real Enoshima there," Byakuya said. "Kyoko would have snapped her neck by now."

"Hm…maybe I should go into the acting business," Mukuro joked. This caused Kyoko to laugh slightly. "Right I'm ready to go in," Mukuro said. "Kyoko, I promise you that I will get this done."

Kyoko nodded to her as she and Byakuya got out of the car and he opened the boot. Kyoko got inside the boot, and Byakuya closed it.

Byakuya got back in the car and began to drive to the factory.

Aoi and Chihiro, on the other hand, were watching from the Future Foundation. The pair had trouble hacking into the CCTV. But they managed to do it and give Mukuro vital information on where everything was.

As Byakuya reached the gates of the factory he was stopped by a barrier then a guard appeared from his control station and knocked on Byakuya tinted window.

"Put your window down," the guard said. But the guard got a fright when he saw Junko's head popping out of the back window.

"Hey, what's the hold here?" she groaned.

"M-mistress Enoshima… What are you doing here?" The guard replied shocked.

"I've seen reports of my perfume falling in sales, and I'm very annoyed about this," Junko replied. "I've come to see if I can fix the problem. Now let me in, or you're fired."

"Of course Mistress," the guard said as he into his control station and raised the barrier to allow Byakuya and Mukuro they reached the front door of the factory.

Byakuya turned around and said. "If there is any sign of danger hide and me and Kyoko will come in."

"Understood!" Mukuro replied.

She got out of the car and took the bag with her, and she put it on her back. She took a big breath and walked into the building and got hit by the perfume.

The first thing she saw was a guard sitting at the reception desk, who was in turn surprised to see her.

"Mistress Enoshima?"

"Zip it, I'm here to fix a problem ok?" she replied.

"Understood," replied the guard.

"Good, also do not inform the others that I'm here or I will sack you" Junko smiled.

"Understood," the guard said again.

Junko walked forward and went into a lift. "This will be easy," she muttered. "Thanks to my voice and the perfume the guards will listen to me without question."

 **"Don't get cocky!"** Byakuya replied.

 **"Yeah he is right Mukuro, please remain level-headed,"** Chihiro pleaded.

Mukuro let out a sigh, "fine, Chihiro what floor am I heading for?" She asked.

 **"Go to the top floor which should be the third floor and head out and turn right. Then enter your first door on the left. I do believe that is Enoshima office,"** Chihiro replied.

"Understood heading there now," she replied.

She pressed the button for the third floor and headed up and headed for Junko's office. Once she got inside the first thing she noticed was that the office hadn't been in use for maybe a good year.

"Fuck sake, the amount of dust in here is disgusting," she said. She headed for the desk and looked through the drawers, and everything was empty and she a quick look around the room and found nothing.

"Guys no luck. Enoshmia must have cleaned house before she kidnapped Makoto. That would explain why the guards are so surprised to see Junko here," she said.

 **"If that is the case Mukuro, please be careful,"** Chihiro begged.

"Don't worry I will be" she replied and she went back to the desk and put the bag on the desk and opened and took out some C4 and put it underneath the desk.

"That's the C4 planted. Where next?" She asked.

 **"Basement that's where the perfume is made and stored. There is a lab as well,"** Aoi said.

"Copy heading down there now," she replied.

Mukuro closed the bag and put it back on her back and left the office and headed for the lift and went to the basement.

"Right I will head for the lab first," she said.

She explored the basement and found the lab and looked through the window thankfully it was empty. She headed inside and the smell of perfume very strong.

She began to cough, "fuck that smell is strong. No even the most willed man can resist that."

She walked around the lab to look and saw test bottles containing the perfume. She put her bag on a worktop and took the second C4 and looked for a place to plant it.

 **"Mukuro quick hide the C4 some is coming,"** Chihiro said.

Mukuro tried to put the C4 back into the bag. But the bag fell onto the floor, and the three remaining C4s fell out of the bag and her handgun as well, and the person that was walking past the lab saw her with the C4, and he ran and then an alarm went off.

"SHIT!" Mukuro roared.

 **"Find cover! Kyoko and me will be right there,"** Byakuya said.

Mukuro took off her wig, then her jacket and grabbed all the C4 and put into the bag and grabbed her gun and took cover behind a counter.

"Chihiro, Aoi will one of you be able to turn off that alarm it's loud."

 **"We are working on it,"** Aoi replied.

"Come out you fake, and we will let you live," shouted one of the guards.

"I'm not a fake!" Mukuro said in her Junko voice.

"I can see the wig that you took off," replied the guard.

"Oh well, there goes that plan," Mukuro mumbled. Mukuro peek her head around the corner, and she saw a bullet whiz past her face, and she moved her head back behind cover again.

"So much for letting me live!" she shouted.

"Shut up bitch," replied the guard. "How dare you try and blow up Mistress Enoshima private building. Men on me and we will kill her."

 **"Mukuro hold on a few seconds if possible, Kyoko and Byakuya are running downstairs to the lab as fast as they can,"** Chihiro said with fear in his voice.

"Chihiro many guys are there?" Mukuro said calmly.

 **"Five,"** he replied.

"Ok, let's see if I can kill a few," Mukuro said emotionless. She rushed to other counter avoiding the gunfire and she stuck head out and took a shot at one of the guys and killed him.

"Four more to go, five bullets to go." Then she stuck her body out to see, and a bullet got her in the left shoulder.

"FUCK!" she roared. Then she quickly moved down the counter and poked her head and gun out. But one of the guards shot the gun out of her hand.

"Shit not good," she said holding her shot shoulder. "Bitch give up, and we will provide you with an easy death," said the guard.

Mukuro closed her eyes and thought about her husband and daughter. "Chihiro, Yui I'm sorry," she whispered.

Then she heard a gunshot and then three more. Then she opened her eyes and saw Kyoko with a first aid box.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I've been better," Mukuro smiled.

"I will stop the bleeding for now. Then we can get that bullet out when we get out of here" Kyoko replied quietly. "Mukuro..I'm sor" Kyoko failed to finish. As Mukuro a finger on her lip.

"Don't you dare feel sorry. Remember why we are doing this!" Mukuro said firmly.

Then Byakuya appeared with the bag, I've planted the second C4" he said. "I suggest we get a move on before more guards arrive."

Kyoko helped Mukuro to her feet, and the trio headed to the storage room and planted C4 there and then headed for the machine room where countless of bottles get perfume poured into them ready for storage.

Kyoko put a C4 on the main machine, "one more C4 to go" she said.

"I suggest ground floor and put the last C4 near a support pillar," Byakuya said.

The trio headed for the ground floor and put the last C4 on the pillar, and they quickly left the building.

"Where is the detonator?" Byakuya asked. "It should be in one of the side bits of the bag" Mukuro replied. Byakuya checks the side of the bag and pull out the detonator and handed it to Mukuro.

She shook her head, "no don't give it to me give it to Kyoko." Byakuya rolled his eyes and handed the detonator to Kyoko.

"We better get in the car first," Byakuya said.

"Good idea," Kyoko replied, and the trio got in the car and left the drove out of the area and stopped then Kyoko pressed the button, and they heard the explosions and the building falling.

Kyoko phone went off, and it was a text from Chiaki. "That was Nanami; she has given us the location as promised."

A smile appeared on Byakuya face as did Mukuro was still holding her shoulder.

"But first we are heading back to the foundation to get Mukuro's shoulder fixed, make a plan and do some training. Because I want to be ready for anything that Enoshima has planned and we will save Makoto in one weeks time," Kyoko said with passion.

A week later

Kyoko pushed her body to the limit to ensure that she was in top shape for the challenge ahead. Mukuro shoulder was healed. However, she wasn't 100%, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

While Aoi and Chihiro tried multiples times to hack Junko's secret base CCTV, but the pair had no luck. So the group was going to do a mission blind for the first time.

Everyone was in the Future Foundation, Kyoko, Byakuya, Mukuro and Chihiro were putting on body armour and checking their handguns with Aoi watching on. Mukuro didn't want Chihiro to go with them. But he told her that they would need some to hack the system from within. Mukuro agreed but told him to stay out of trouble.

"Before we go I want to see my son," Kyoko said. "We will do the same with Yui," Mukuro replied. Byakuya walked over to Aoi, and he placed his hand on her stomach, and he could feel their child moving around.

"I will be back Aoi, I promise," Byakuya said.

Aoi placed her hand over his, and she kissed him. "Bring him home," Aoi said.

"I'm not leaving that building without him," Byakuya replied with a smirk.

Everyone heard the door open, and they were stunned to see Fuyuhiko and Peko wearing combat gear.

"Kuzuryu, Pekoyama," Aoi said shocked. "What are you two doing here?"

"To help out of course," Fuyuhiko grinned. "We got a phone call from Munakata telling us what was happening. Then Peko and I got the first flight back to Japan and we been on rest mode to get used to the time zone. But we are ready, and we await your orders Kirigiri."

"Kuzuryu, Pekoyama….thank you. It means a lot," Kyoko smiled.

"Hey don't start getting sappy with us!" Fuyuhiko grinned. "Save that for your husband."

"Master... I mean Fuyuhiko is right," Peko smiled. "You have our support."

Kyoko nodded and smiled. The door opened and saw Sakura walk in with her combat gear.

"Kirigiri, I heard what was happening, and I wanted to help you rescue Naegi," Sakura said with a warming smile.

"Ogami thank you," Kyoko replied. "No….thank you, everyone."

"You can thank us after we rescue Makoto," Chihiro said with a fist pump.

Kyoko began to smile, "right everybody get outside to the minibus, I want to see my son and Munakata before I go."

Everyone paused and looked at Kyoko.

"Why speak to him?" Byakuya asked. "I have my reasons right everyone move out," she ordered, and everyone left the room apart from her, Mukuro, Chihiro and Aoi.

They left the room and headed to a room that Chisa, Yui and Kyoko's son were in. When they got there, Yui ran straight to her mum and dad. While Kyoko walked over to the cot that held her sleeping son.

"Yui, me and your daddy, are going out for a few hours will you be a good girl for Chisa?" Mukuro said.

"Yes, mummy," Yui replied.

"That's a good girl," Mukuro smiled.

Kyoko looked down at her son as he continued to sleep peacefully. "I promise you that I will bring your father home," she whispered.

Kyoko felt a hand on her shoulder. "I will be rooting for you," Chisa said.

Kyoko turned around and looked at Chisa. "Thank you; we will have Makoto back in no time, Makoto, our son and I will become a family," Kyoko smiled.

Then Aoi walked over and hugged Kyoko. "Kyoko, you can do this. Bring him back please," Aoi whispered.

"Don't worry I will," Kyoko replied, and she pulled away from Aoi and placed her hand on Aoi stomach and could feel the baby kicking. She nodded to Aoi and smiled at her.

Then she walked out of the room and headed down to Munakata office with Mukuro and Chihiro following her.

Kyoko opened the door without knocking, and the trio saw Kyosuke looking at some paperwork and then looked at the trio and said nothing.

"Before I leave and go save Makoto," Kyoko said calmly. "I wanted to say that I will bring him back here for a medical check-up and once he is given the all clear. We will leave this building for the last time, and we both don't want to hear from you or even see you again. Do I mean myself clear?"

"I understand, and remember I will send a team in to clean up the mess after you guys are done," Kyosuke replied. Kyoko turned around and left the room with Mukuro and Chihiro following closely behind her.

When the trio got outside, everybody was in the minibus with Byakuya in the driving seat. The trio got inside the minibus, and they left the foundation and made they were way to Junko's secret base.

An hour later

Outside Junko's secret base

It was 8 pm, Junko's secret base was an abandoned factory that went out of business years ago.

Byakuya stopped the minibus on the outskirts of the area. Kyoko stood up and looked everyone apart from Byakuya who was behind her.

"Before we drive closer, there is something that I want to say," Kyoko said firmly. "Most of the men are under the control of the perfume. If possible try and not kill them, however, if there is no other option then kill. If any of you are in danger, then pull out and save yourself."

"Ha fucking no chance," Fuyuhiko said. "We are all here to get Naegi out. It would be pointless us even being if we ran away like chickens."

"Fuyuhiko is right," Peko said. "We are not leaving without Naegi." Then everybody else agreed.

Kyoko began to laugh, "all of you are just as stubborn as Makoto" then she stopped laughing and became serious."We are going in blind, so we don't know what to expect. But if anyone sees a person with red eyes and long black hair and goes the name by Izuru Kamukura do not kill him. He is the person that got us this chance, and with that, I wish everyone luck. Byakuya take us in."

Byakuya began to drive the minibus, and they got closer to the entrance of the building. Byakuya saw 5 guards standing outside carrying assault rifles. The guards saw the bus, and they began to fire on the bus.

Everyone took cover as Byakuya picked up speed.

"Hang on everyone," he said as the bus got faster and ran over three guards and stopped. Kyoko and Mukuro jumped out of the minibus and took care of the other two guards.

"That was fucking reckless Togami," Fuyuhiko said unimpressed.

"It clears the way for us" Byakuya replied with a smirk. "This minibus is bulletproof, so we weren't in danger."

Fuyuhiko glared at Byakuya, and he grabbed one of the dead guard's assault rifle, as did Byakuya, Kyoko, Mukuro and Peko. They all picked up extra clips from the dead guards.

Then they stood beside the door. "Ready everyone?" Kyoko asked.

"Let's fucking do this!" Fuyuhiko said. Byakuya grabbed the door handle, and he nodded at Kyoko. Then he opened the door, and Kyoko rushed in with others following her in.

The reception area was empty.

"I want us to two split into two teams," Kyoko said. "Byakuya, Ogami on me. Kuzuryu, Pekoyama you two are with Mukuro and Chihiro. We will take the odd number floors, and you will take care of the even number floors. Then report back here, and we will head for the basement."

Everybody agreed, and they checked all the floors, and it was empty. Everyone regrouped at the reception area. Then they took the set of stairs that led to the basement.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs Byakuya opened the door there were guards waiting for them in the corridor, and they began to shoot the group. Byakuya quickly closed the door, and everyone stood away from the door.

"How are we going to get past them?" Byakuya asked over the sound of gunfire.

"I have a plan," Fuyuhiko said as he pulled a grenade from his pocket. "It's a good thing I bought a few of these with me."

He went over to the door and looked Byakuya. "Togami open the door, and I will release the pin and throw the grenade in. Once the grenade explodes, everyone gets in and kill the other guards that might survive this."

Byakuya opened the door, and Fuyuhiko pulled the pin and threw the grenade into the corridor, and a few seconds later the grenade went off, and everybody rushed into the corridor to wipe out any remaining guards and for the smoke to clear.

 **"Kyoko Kirigiri,"** said a female voice over the tannoy system.

"Enoshima!" Kyoko said in anger.

 **"I don't know how to found out about this place. But it doesn't matter, this ends here, and I will have Mako forever."**

"Over my dead body to bitch!" Kyoko said.

Junko began to chuckle. **"How about we settle this once and all the final showdown. Just me vs you, winner gets Mako."**

"I accept your challenge Enoshima," Kyoko replied.

 **"Good, good. Men do not fire on Kyoko Kirigiri. Let her come to me, Kirigiri head down the corridor, take a first turn on the right and the first door on the left. Men fire at will at Kirigiri's friends leave none alive."**

Then Enoshima went quiet, and Kyoko turned around to her friends.

"Clear this place out, leave none alive and if there is a computer find it. Chihiro hack it so Aoi can support us. Byakuya you're in charge, good luck everyone."

Kyoko turned around and followed the directions that Junko provide. When she got to the room, she got her assault rifle ready and opened the door and walked in.

The first thing she saw was Junko standing in the middle of the room grinning while having her arms folded and in the background, she saw Makoto wearing a mask that covered his mouth and nose doing the same pose as Junko.

"Makoto!" Kyoko gasped.

"There is no point talking to Mako. He won't listen to you," Junko giggled.

"What have you done to him?" Kyoko said firmly.

"Nothing special," Junko giggled. "Apart from that mask, he is wearing. That mask is pumping perfume into his mouth and nose, and it's the strongest stuff I've got. Not even his will nor love for you can make him disobey me."

"You monster!" Kyoko said in horror.

Junko burst out laughing. "You're the monster Kirigiri. What took you so long to find Mako?"

Kyoko ignored Junko and put her eyes on Makoto.

"Hey, eyes on me bitch!" Junko said annoyed. "Right drop your weapons, and we will fight it out the old fashion way hand to hand combat."

Kyoko dropped her rifle and handgun, and she walked forward towards Junko.

"Your move" Junko smirked.

Kyoko wasted no time and punched Junko in the gut and quickly grabbed Junko and threw her back first onto the ground

Kyoko got to her knees ready to punch Junko face in then the latter pulled her leg up to her chest and kicked Kyoko in the face causing her to land on her back. Junko quickly got to her knees and began to punch Kyoko's face in.

"This last year has been so fucking wonderful," Junko said as she continued to rain the punches in. "Me and Mako have a very active sex life, and he fucks me so good."

Junko stopped punching Kyoko's face and began to laugh. "His cock is wonderful, I've had it in every hole, and I never get bored of it."

Junko let her guard down, and Kyoko put her nails into Junko's cheeks and pulled down causing the latter to scream in pain.

Junko moved back to get away from Kyoko's nails, and the latter quickly got up and tackled Junko back to the ground, and it was her turn to punch Junko in the face.

"I bet you raped him countless times and you put that mask on him so he couldn't fight back or scream," Kyoko said in anger she continued to punch Junko.

"You always said that you loved Makoto, but you don't and never will," Kyoko said. Junko shoved her hand on to Kyoko's face causing the latter to stop punching. Then Junko took this chance to hit Kyoko in the stomach winding the latter.

Junko punched Kyoko in the stomach again, and Kyoko stood up and moved back to catch her breath.

Junko got to her feet and rushed behind Kyoko and kicked the back of her legs. Kyoko fell to the ground, and she felt Junko grabbed the back of her head, and Junko forced Kyoko's face onto the ground, and she raised the latter head up and smashed it back down to the ground and she done this a few times until she grew bored and let go of Kyoko's head.

"I do love Mako, you stupid bitch," Junko said as stood up and walked over to Kyoko's handgun and picked it up. "I've got loads of money; I can provide him with anything he wants."

Junko walked over and aimed the gun at Kyoko, while the latter rolled on her back and her eyes widened in horror to see Junko aiming the gun at her.

"So much for hand to hand fighting," Kyoko said growing sacred.

"Yeah, I grew bored" Junko replied. "Plus you know I don't play fair," she giggled.

"So Kyoko Kirigiri any last words?" Junko smirked.

"Yes, I do," Kyoko replied.

"Well say them, you're wasting my time here," Junko groaned.

"Do you really love Makoto?" Kyoko asked.

Junko rolled her eyes, "of course I fucking do. What a stupid last thing to ask."

Kyoko began to smile, and this annoyed Junko. "What are you smiling at you stupid bitch?"

"If you love him so much, what is Makoto favourite song?" Kyoko asked.

Junko eyes widened, "his favourite….song…."

"What about his favourite food do you know that as well"? Kyoko asked.

"His…favourite….food…" Junko said slowly as she dropped the gun and Kyoko quickly grabbed it.

"How about his favourite film?" Kyoko asked.

"I…I don't know," Junko said in disbelief as she fell to her knees. Kyoko rolled away from Junko and pointed the gun at her.

"Enoshima you claimed to love Makoto. But you don't know one thing about him. I bet you didn't bother asking him about his favourite stuff?"

"N-no I didn't," Junko said as she began to cry.

"Enoshima you never loved Makoto. You convinced yourself that you did but you truly never" Kyoko said firmly. "I bet you had an awful past and you needed some emotional support and when you saw Makoto being nice to you on our first day at Hope's Peak. You thought you loved him, but in truth, he was that emotional support you needed."

Junko began to cry as the truth hurt her hard.

"Naegi I'm so sorry" she sobbed. "You are free to move your body again."

Makoto gained full control of his body, and he walked over to Kyoko and hugged her.

"Makoto," Kyoko said as she began to cry.

"Kyoko," he said through his mask. He let go of her and Kyoko aimed the gun back at Junko.

"Any last words Enoshima?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, I do," Junko sobbed, and she looked at the couple.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done," she said. "I'm the stupid bitch and not you Kirigiri. You were right all along. You were better for Naegi than me…." Junko closed her eyes. "Go to the computer room; I doubt your friends will able to hack the system. The password is Kairi, use the computer to release the mask from the Naegi's face….Kirigiri….Naegi….I'm sorry."

Kyoko pulled the trigger and shot Junko in the stomach. "Naegi…please don't….kill…..her" Junko said slowly, and she died.

Kyoko dropped the gun, and she began to cry again. Makoto wrapped his arms around his wife. "Kyoko it's over," he said. "I know it is… I can't believe after all this time…. I have you back in my life again" she sobbed.

The couple saw the door opened and Mukuro walked in.

"Makoto…" she said. "I'm glad you're alive." Then she looked at Junko dead body on the floor and knew it was over. "Kyoko, we can't hack into the computer we need a password and Chihiro tried everything."

Kyoko took hold of Makoto's hand. "We know the password Enoshima told it to us before she died. Come on let's go, and we can get this mask off Makoto."

The trio headed to the computer room where everyone was delighted to see Makoto.

"Chihiro," Kyoko said. "The password is Kairi, Enoshima said the computer can release Makoto from his mask."

Chihiro went to on the computer, and within a minute the locks on the mask become unlocked, and the mask fell off.

"Thank you, everyone," Makoto said as he began to cry. "The last 12 months were torture."

Kyoko hugged her husband, and he cried on her shoulder. "Makoto," she whispered. "There is something I need to tell you."

Makoto pulled moved away and looked at his wife. "What is?" He sobbed.

Kyoko began to smile at him. "Makoto you're a father, to a baby boy."

Makoto was left stunned.

"His name is Kazuki," she said warmly. "He has your hair and my eyes."

Makoto then closed his eyes, and he sighed. "What's wrong?" Chihiro asked.

But Makoto didn't reply.

Then Izuru walked into the room. "Congrats on your successful rescue Naegi," he said emotionless.

"You have my thanks Kamukura," Makoto said as he opened his eyes and looked at Izuru.

"Save your thanks, do you well to remember that I had no desire to help you. It was Chiaki's idea, not mine."

"In that case, she has my thanks," Makoto replied.

"Makoto, Kamukura is hiding something," Byakuya said. "He wouldn't let out down a certain corridor."

"Byakuya its fine," Makoto replied emotionless. "Can I have your handgun?"

"Why would you need a gun at this point?" Byakuya asked.

"There….is something that I need to do. Only I can do it, so please give me the gun."

Byakuya looked at Kyoko, and she gives him a small nod, and he gives his best friend the handgun.

Makoto started to walk out of the computer room, and then Izuru spoke. "If you go through with it Naegi, I hope you're ready for a lifetime of regret and suffering."

Makoto stopped and said. "At this point, I no longer care. This world can crash and burn for all I care. Enoshima is gone, and I'm in control of this base. I ordered you to get out of here, and I do not want to see you ever again, and that goes for your girlfriend. If she comes near me or my family or friends looking for a scoop, then I will kill her."

Everyone froze in horror at Makoto choice of words, while Izuru didn't seem to care.

"Me and Chiaki had no plan to be near you once this was all done. But reconsider your threat…" Izuru said, and he left the computer room.

Makoto let out a sigh, and he began to rub his face. "Everyone, please get ready to head, there is something that I must finish," he said and walked out of the room.

"Kyoko go and follow him," Sakura said to Kyoko. The latter nodded and went out of the room and followed Makoto down a corridor. She grabbed his hand. "Makoto, whatever it is your about to do. I won't let you face it alone."

"Kyoko….you will end up killing me for what I'm about to do," Makoto replied emotionless. Kyoko grew concerned over Makoto's words.

The couple reached a door, and Makoto opened it and went inside with Kyoko following. The first thing she saw a cot, and she walked up to it and saw a baby with blonde hair peacefully sleeping.

"Kyoko, this is my daughter," Makoto said. "Kairi Naegi, she was born after one of the many rape seasons I had with Enoshima."

Inside Kyoko's head, everything started to make sense, from Junko's last ever words to the password for the computer.

Makoto walked up to Kyoko, and he aimed the gun at the baby girl. Leaving Kyoko completely horrified.

"M-Makoto…..what are you doing?"

"I'm finishing this once and for all," he replied emotionless. "This child should have never been born. She was a mistake nothing more. I will not allow her to grow up and become like Enoshima."

"But she has done nothing wrong!" Kyoko said trying to defend the baby.

"Yet!" Makoto replied. "She is half Enoshima. She can't live."

"She is half you," Kyoko said. "Mistake or not, a baby that young shouldn't have its life taken away."

"I don't care!" Makoto replied.

"Well, I do!" Kyoko snapped at him.

Kyoko her hand over the gun and forced it down. "Makoto, let's take her home with us."

Makoto's eyes widen in shock. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm dead serious," Kyoko said firmly. "This child has a right to live, and it has done nothing wrong. Enoshima's daughter or not. I will honour her last words and not let you kill her daughter."

"I will never love her," Makoto replied.

"You don't have too," she said. "Because I will."

Makoto began to chuckle. "Kyoko Naegi, big mama bear."

Kyoko began to blush, and Makoto pulled her in for a hug. "Makoto come let's grab her stuff and get out of here."

Kyoko grabbed a bag that was lying in the room, and she put Kairi's clothes and baby food in the bag.

Makoto looked over at his daughter and slowly picked her up. "This is the first time I've held her…."

"Well, I hope you're ready to hold your son…. How old is Kairi?" Kyoko asked.

"She is only two months old," Makoto replied.

"Kazuki will have a baby sister by one month then," Kyoko smiled.

The couple left the room and headed for the ground floor and headed outside.

"Fresh air," Makoto said. The couple saw everyone staring back at them with confusion and shock.

"Naegi, who is the child?" Sakura asked.

"This is my daughter Kairi Naegi," he said. "Enoshima is the mother." After everyone heard that they went quiet. "Kyoko wants to look after the child and become part of the family."

"You serious?" Fuyuhiko said surprised.

"Yes I am, this child has done nothing wrong. It deserves a chance to live. Anyway, come on let's head," Kyoko said.

An hour later

Future Foundation

The group arrived back at the Foundation Foundation.

Kyoko was holding Kairi as Makoto had fallen asleep on the way back home. Sakura lifted him and took into the foundation medical ward where the doctors were doing a medical check-up with him.

Everybody got to see Makoto's body after the doctor took his top off and he was covered in bruises and scratches which made Kyoko feel sick.

But apart from that, he was fine. So the group let Makoto sleep. Fuyuhiko and Peko said their goodbyes as did Sakura and trio headed home

Kyoko who was still holding Kairi went to see her son. While Mukuro, Chihiro and Byakuya followed suit to see their loved ones.

Chisa and Aoi were surprised to see Kyoko holding a baby when the latter walked in. Kyoko explained to the pair what happened, and both were left shocked that Makoto was close to killing a baby.

"Will Makoto ever return to normal?" Aoi asked.

"In time yes," Mukuro said who holding Yui and getting kissed on the cheek. "Although not fully I must add."

"We must be there for him at all times," Byakuya said.

"Don't worry we all will be," Chisa replied. "Makoto will have loved ones around him again."

"Chisa is right," Kyoko said. "Starting tomorrow will be a fresh start. No more being a hitman, no more killings. Just a new life as a loving family."

Next morning

Makoto slowly woke up, and he opened his eyes and noticed straight away where he was.

"The Future Foundation….. Munakata," he muttered.

He got out of bed and went to the toilet and did his business. Then he gives his face a good clean and then put his trousers and top on and went straight to Munakata office.

On his way there, Makoto stopped walking when he heard a baby cry. His heart began to beat faster was that his son cries he could hear?

He turned around and followed the noise, and he appeared at the door. He took a big breath and opened the door and saw Kyoko rocking her arms back and forth trying to get a baby to sleep.

She saw her husband, and she began to smile. "Makoto."

He walked into the room and went over to her.

"Makoto, would you like to hold your son?" She asked softly. Makoto nodded, and she handed Kazuki to him.

The moment Makoto held his son, he felt proud, and he began to cry. "Kyoko…. I'm sorry for not being there for you."

"Makoto it's fine, you're back with me now, and nothing else matters," Kyoko said warmly.

"You weren't kidding about him having my hair," Makoto chuckled.

"It's a mess; I know" Kyoko giggled.

"You know Byakuya, I can't wait to see you holding your child first the time," said a cheerful female voice. Makoto turned around to see Aoi beaming along with Byakuya.

"Aoi!" Makoto gasped, and he looked down at her stomach. "You're pregnant?" he said shocked.

"Yip sure am 6 months in. Aoi Togami, proud mother to be," she said warmly.

"Congrats you two!" Makoto smiled. Byakuya nodded to his friend while Aoi walked over and Kyoko took Kazuki away from Makoto and Aoi hugged him.

"I've missed you so much Makoto," Aoi said as she began to cry.

"I've missed everyone," Makoto said softly.

"Right Aoi, let's head home," Byakuya said.

"Ok," she replied. She let go of Makoto and nodded to him and Kyoko, and she left the room along with Byakuya.

"You ready to go too?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, I am" Makoto replied. "But I want to speak to Munakata first."

"Don't worry I already did that last night," Kyoko replied. "We will never see or hear from him ever again I promise. Come on Makoto let's head home, the four of us and we can start living life as a normal family."

18 years later

"Mum!" Kairi shouted from upstairs.

"What is it Kairi?" Kyoko answered. "Can you tell my loving brother to hurry up in the bathroom. I'm going to wet myself here."

Kyoko rolled her eyes and got up from the sofa where was she sitting next to Makoto while he was on his phone. She walked up the stairs and went to the bathroom.

"Kazuki are you being mean to your sister again?"

"Maybe," he replied.

"Maybe huh?" Kyoko smirked. "Maybe I will ban you from going to that gig that you wanted to go to."

Kyoko heard her son groaned and he walked out of the bathroom, and Kairi rushed in and locked the door.

"Mum, your not cool" he groaned.

"I'm not meant to be cool my baby boy," she smirked.

"Mum stop seriously," Kazuki blushed. Kyoko let out a giggle.

18 years had passed since Kyoko, and the others rescued Makoto. The couple was 39 years old.

Aoi and Byakuya had twins to everyone shock and disbelief. But the couple were happy and loved their children. They had a boy and a girl.

Mukuro and Chihiro had another two children, and they were both boys who were now aged 17 and 14. Yui was nearly 20, and she had got herself a boyfriend.

Lastly, Chisa moved back in with Kyosuke, and they fixed their marriage, and they had two boys aged 15 and 13.

For Makoto and Kyoko themselves, they were happy to be together again. Kazuki grew up into a fine young man, and his hair was just as messy as his fathers. He shared traits from his mother and father, while he and his sister often fight each other. Deep down he loved his sister.

Kairi, on the other hand, was almost a copy of her mother. Apart from her eyes which were green like her father and she has Makoto's personality. Which he and Kyoko were grateful for Kairi was nothing like her mother. Instead, she was a lovely person to be around. But every so often she would get compared to Junko. Who at the time didn't know that Junko was her real mother.

"Kazuki can you head down to the living there is something that your father and I need to tell you and Kairi," Kyoko said firmly.

"A-Are we in trouble?" Kazuki replied

"No, but please head downstairs," Kyoko said. Her son nodded, and he headed downstairs. Kyoko waited for Kairi to come out of the bathroom.

"Thanks, mum," she smiled.

"My brother can be a real pain sometimes," Kyoko smirked.

"He is just like his father sometimes. Anyway Kairi can you follow me please."

"Umm sure," Kairi replied.

The two women headed downstairs into the living room. "Kairi please sit beside your brother. Me and your father have things to save, and they won't be pleasant."

Kairi listened to her mother, and she sat down next to her older brother.

Kyoko sat beside Makoto, and they held hands.

"Kairi," Makoto said softly. "Kyoko isn't your real mother."

"I know," Kairi replied. "I mean me and Kazuki is only a month older than me. Did you have an affair father?" She asked.

"No, I didn't," Makoto replied. "I was rapped by your real mother." Both children eyes widen in horror. "Your real mother is Junko Enoshima," Makoto said softly.

"I see," Kairi said shocked. "That would explain why I'm often compared to her….. What happened to her?"

"I killed her," Kyoko said emotionless.

"You….kill someone," Kazuki horrified. "Yes, your father and I were former Hitmen.

Both kids looked at each other in disbelief. Then Makoto went on to explain his and Kyoko's past to the children as hitmen, and they were both felt sick.

"I can't believe that my parents are killers," Kazuki said.

"So how did you end up killing my mother?" Kairi asked.

"Well your mother was yandere for your father, and she ended up kidnapping him for a full year before I rescued him," Kyoko replied.

"So I was a mistake then," Kairi said as she began to cry.

"At first I thought you were," Makoto said sadly. "I… I pointed a gun at your head when you were two months old."

"How…." Kairi failed to finished as she burst into tears. Kazuki held his younger sister, and he gives his father a cold glare.

"Kairi," Makoto said. "Your mother beat me up many a time, raped me and created a perfume which was a mind control drug to keep me under control."

"I'm just a freak then!" Kairi sobbed.

"No Kairi," Makoto replied. "Kyoko rescued you from me, and she wanted to take you home."

"Wait she did?" Kairi said confused.

"Yes, I did, you had a right to live. You didn't do anything wrong. After these 18 years, I'm proud of you, and I'm proud to call you my daughter," Kyoko smiled warmly.

"Mum…" Kairi sobbed.

"I'm the same" Makoto replied. "I'm proud of the person you have become. I love you, and I will protect you from any danger that you may face. You are my daughter, and I'm proud of it."

"Kairi," Kyoko said softly. "Me and your father hated your mother with a passion after what she did to him and myself. But you are nothing like her. You are nice, helpful and your heart is made of gold like your father and brother."

"So why did you tell Kairi and me all of this?" Kazuki said still holding his sister.

"Because you two deserve to know the truth about us and Kairi's real mum," Kyoko replied.

"So do you hate us?" Kyoko asked.

"I… I don't know what to think," Kazuki said honestly.

"What about you Kairi?" Makoto asked.

"I…need time to think…." She sobbed. "But please tell me both of you answer honestly… Do you two truly love me?"

"Of course we do!" Makoto replied. "It took me time to love you after what happened. But when you took your first step and said your first word. I was a proud father. As I've said before if you were in danger and that goes for Kazuki as well I will protect you both."

"I see you as my daughter," Kyoko smiled. "I have treated you and Kazuki fairly, but if you hate your father and me because of our past. Then that's fine we will accept that outcome. But like your father said. If you two are in danger, we will protect you two."

Kairi stood up and looked at her parents. "I need to sit outside the back to think," she said, and she left the living room.

Kazuki looked at his parents with a glare. "What did Kairi's mum do to mother?" He asked. "I understand why father would hate her. But what happened between you and her."

"She attacked your father once back at school and then she kidnapped him," Kyoko replied. "Then she did something to me that still leaves a bad….taste in my mouth."

Kazuki saw his mother tense up and felt to leave it at that. "I'm away to check up on my sister," he said and headed for the back garden.

"Well, that could have gone a lot better and worse for that matter" Makoto sighed.

"Indeed" Kyoko replied. "Makoto let's give the pair time to talk things out. Love or hate us. I will protect them no matter what the cost."

"Same here," Makoto replied.

An hour later

Makoto and Kyoko were still in the living room watching tv. Then Kazuki and Kairi walked in and sat on the sofa. Makoto grabbed the remote and turned the tv off.

"Me and Kairi have spoken a lot about different things in the past hour," Kazuki said. "What you two did in the past will stay in the past, and we will only look forward."

"Mum," Kairi said. "Even though you have never been my real mum. But in my eyes, you are my mum, and this will continue until the day I die. Whatever happened in the past between you and my real mum I will ignore it considering what type of person she was. I want all of us to move forward can we do that?"

"Of course we can," Kyoko smiled. "I will love you both until the day that I pass on. You two have made me proud, and I couldn't be more happier."

"Same here," Makoto smiled. Kairi got up from the sofa and hugged her mum and then her father.

"I love you both," she said.

"We love you too," Makoto said warmly.

"Well, we better head," Kazuki said. "Me and sis are going to the cinema to watch a movie."

"Well you two have fun," Kyoko smiled. The two kids left the house and Kyoko smiled warmly at her husband. "Everything has gone back to normal."

"Yip," he grinned and pushed Kyoko down on the sofa and leaned over her. "I love you Kyoko Naegi."

She giggled, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you to Makoto Naegi."

Then they kissed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN THING.**


End file.
